복수자 광시곡
by Etsize
Summary: 외계인의 침공, 메타휴먼의 난동, 평범하게 넘쳐나는 범죄. 세계멸망의 위기가 자주 일어나는 일어나는데, 절대 정상이 아니다. 별(Gaia)도 인류(Alaya)도 이제는 질렸다. 가지치기의 때가 온 것이다.
1. Chapter 1

씹히고 꼬인 비디오 필름을 억지로 재생하는 것처럼 떠오르는 기억의 파노라마. 기존에 있던 생애의 정보와 그 이전의 정보, 그리고 앞으로의 생애와 기존의 생애 틈새의 아득한 정보가 뇌에 꽉 눌려 들어 앉았다. 마치 여행 가방에 많은 양의 옷가지를 억지로 구겨 넣은 것처럼.

이대로 방치하면 미쳐버리고 말 것이다. 이에 생애 그 이전의 정보─마카로프 일루나 아틀라시아(Makarov Illuna Atlasia)가 인류를 구원하기 위한 거대한 작업, 마그누스 오푸스(magnus opus)을 향한 망념을 번뜩이며 깨어났다. 고속사고가 정보를 정돈한다. 그럼으로써 생겨난 여유로 8개의 분할사고가 구동하며 사고의 방을 생성하고, 그것을 분류하고 저장하고 처리했다.

그러나 얼마간 순조롭게 처리되던 정보는 어느 시점─아니, 어느 인과(因果:causality)의 구간에서 거대한 장애물을 만나고 말았다. 돌아올 수 없는 곳으로 떠나서 머무르며 관측한 정보가 그것이다. 그 막대한 정보는 각각 213개의 사고가 고속으로 정보를 처리하는 8개의 사고의 방이 서로 정보를 교류하며 처리해도 감당할 수 없는 것이었다.

──"그렇다면 불필요한 것을 없애버리는 수밖에 없겠군."

역사상 가장 뛰어난 아틀라스 원(Atlas Academy)의 원장이 냉정하게 결단했다.

그리하여 정보의 소거가 개시되었다.

그렇지만….

──"불필요하다니 뭐니, 마음대로 결정하지 마!"

소거 대상이 된 정보가 깨어나는 육신의 뇌에 친근한, 현생(現生:current life)이라고 부를 삶의 정보 일체였기 때문에 그 반발력이 만만치 않았다.

연금술사가 정보의 반발에 의문을 표했다.

──"그렇다면 다시 돌아가겠나? 이 처리할 수 없는 막대한 정보의 늪, 『』를 관측하는 허수의 바다로?"

현생의 정보는 연금술사가 소화하지 못한 막대한 정보 덩어리를 가리켰다.

──"그냥 저걸 버리면 되지."

──"불가(不可:Unadvisable). 저것은 소거시킬 정보보다 더욱 치명적이다. 저것은 나(I)와 너(myself)의 링크 허브(link hub)와 같은 것. 저것을 처리하지 않으면 인과의 연쇄붕괴로 아카식 레코드의 기록째로 함께 소멸할 것이다."

──"그럼 나(I)의 정보도 조금 깎아서…."

──"불가(Impossible). 이미 최대한 깎아냈다."

현생의 정보(myself)는 연금술사(I)에게 반박하지 못했다. 그(I)가 먼저 스스로를 깎아냈다고 하는데, 더 무얼 바라야 한단 말인가? 부활의 과정을 주도하는 것은 연금술사였다. 그(I)가 사라지면 그(myself)는 무엇을 해야 할지 전혀 모르는 상황이었다. 그럼에도 그(myself)는 여전히 깎여나가고 싶지 않다고 고집을 부렸다. 현생의 정보는 결핍과 방치로 상처 입은 삶이었기 때문이다.

──"그럼 이건 어떤가? 너(myself)에게 고통스럽거나 쓸모없는 정보를 소거하는 것이다. 예를 들어, 고통스러운 정보에서 고통을 제거하여 정보만 남기는 것이지. 소거할 정보의 선택은 너(myself)에게 맡기도록 하고."

현생의 정보는 망연하게 연금술사를 인식하다가 긍정의 의사를 표했다.

──"…좋아. 그 방법이 최선이겠지."

고통스러운 기억에서 고통과 그에 동반한 감정을 소거했다. 다시 상기하여 떠오른 기억이라도 고통스러워 시달리지 않도록.

사랑스러운 기억에서 사랑의 대상에 관한 정보를 소거했다. 그가 아니라도 그들이 자신(myself)을 찾을 것이라고 믿으며.

개인정보의 일부를 소거했다. 그것은 사바세계(娑婆世界)로 돌아가서 다시 얻을 수 있었으므로.

분할사고와 고속사고로써 처리되어 인식 가능하도록 '번역'된 『죽음』이 그렇게 생긴 자리에 사고의 방 하나를 통째로 차지하며 내려 앉았다.

그리하여

딸깍하고.

아틀라시아였던 토드(Todd)가 세 번째 삶을 맞이하며 눈을 떴다.

어두컴컴한 관 속에서 한 쌍의 마안이 푸르게 빛나고, 두 손이 마치 두부를 가르듯이 관의 뚜껑과 그 위를 덮은 땅과 잔디를 죽이며 파헤쳤다. 천둥 번개를 동반하여 흠뻑 내리는 비에 온몸이 젖으며 고통을 전했다.

"아오 씨(Oh, Fu)…."로 시작한 육두문자의 폭풍우를 내뱉은 그의 손이 기민하게 움직였다. 스스로 몸을 내려다보면서 골절을, 내출혈을, 장 파열을 상처를 '죽이고' 감염과 방부제도 '죽였다.' 그렇게 응급처치를 하고 나니 머리에 바위가 들어 앉은 듯한 피로가 가득해진 것을 제외하면 매우 멀쩡해졌다.

뻥 뚫린 땅에서 몸을 빼낸 그는 구멍에 흙을 채우고 그가 나왔던 흔적을 그어서 죽여 없앴다. 『죽음』이 자리한 사고의 방을 봉인하자 그의 눈이 평범한 파란색으로 돌아오며 어둡게 숨었다.

"우선은 정보 수집을 해볼까?"

마치 신대(神代)의 그것처럼 풍부한 공기 중의 마력에서 에테르라이트(Etherlite)를 즉석에서 연성한 제이슨 토드는 자신의 묘지를 뒤로 했다. 쏟아져 내리는 빗물이 수의(壽衣) 정장의 흙먼지를 씻어 내렸다.

* * *

영어는 읽기라면 모를까 쓰기는 아무래도 서툴고(다른 영어 작품을 보면 알 수 있듯이), 한글로 된 팬픽은 거의 없다시피하니까 한글로 써보죠.  
다른 사이트에서도 연재하고 있습니다. 표절 아니니까 걱정 마시고.

참고로 이 작품 내 세계는 DC와 타입문 사이의 그 무언가입니다. 뭔가 다르다거나 틀리다는 생각이 들어도, 비난하지 말고 지적하시면 작품 내에서 설명하도록 하겠습니다. 아니면 따로 답을 작성할 수도 있고요.

 **Makarov Illuna Atlasia**  
→아틀라스 원의 2대 원장.  
→이름에서 알 수 있듯, 아버지 쪽이 러시아 출신.  
→다만 마키리(Makiri)와 교류는 없었다.  
→제이슨 토드의 전생(previous existence).  
→자기 이름과 지식을 제외한 모든 정보를 스스로 소거해서 '제이슨'이 최대한 남게 배려했다.

 **Jason Peter Todd**  
→조커에게 살해당했다. 향년 15세.  
→부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→그런데 마안 사용에 부담이 전혀 없어 보인다…?


	2. Chapter 2

제이슨 피터 토드 아틀라시아(Jason Peter Todd Atlasia)는─영자정보를 해석해 본 결과, 이것이 이제는 그의 진명(True Name)이었다─ 환영 마술로 자신을 투명하게 위장하고 반중력(Anti-gravity) 마술로 몸을 띄워서 고담의 밤하늘을 날았다. 제이슨은 얼핏 슈퍼맨의 비행이 중력의 조작이라고 들었던 것을 떠올리면서 그의 비행도 이런 느낌일까 잠깐 반추했다.

반중력을 이용한 비행은 전생에 부리지 못하는 재주였다. 복잡한 계산이 필요하면서 효율성은 떨어졌기 때문이다. 이 세계가 신대(神代)와 인대(人代)의 복합적인 성질을 띠지 않았더라면 마력 부족으로 엄두도 내지 못했겠지.

반경 10km를 에테르라이트로 감지 범위에 넣고 있는 그는 어렵지 않게 배트맨의 어떠한 감시 체계에도 걸리는 일 없이 크라임 앨리(Crime Alley)에 진입했다. 여기 저기 벌어지는 범죄가 신경에 거슬렸으나, 우선은 자신의 상태부터 면밀하게 파악해야 했다. 연금술사이기 때문에 시계탑의 정치꾼과 음모꾼과 미치광이들 만큼은 영향을 크게 받지는 않더라도, 자신의 기원(Origin)과 마술특성(Sorcery Trait) 및 속성(Elements)을 아는 편이 여러모로 편리했다.

그는 비어 있는 폐가에 들어가서 사람 물리기 간이 결계를 펼쳤다. 창문과 벽의 구멍을 최대한 가려서 마력광(魔力光)을 가리고 에테르라이트로 포말 크래프트(formal craft)에 필요한 원진을 그렸다. 그리고 주변에 널려 있는─아마도 가구의 일부였을─ 나무 판자를 쪼개서 속성을 판별하는 카드로 연성하고 원진에 배치했다.

"Scansio(시동)─"

그림자로 가라앉는 이미지와 함께 원진을 이루는 에테르 라이트가 하얗게 빛나며 달아올랐다. 근처를 지나가는 사람이 있었다면 도깨비 불이라며 호들갑을 떨었을 만큼 신비로우면서 어쩐지 섬뜩한 빛이었다.

"우리의 시조(Keter)에 마술왕 솔로몬. 그 계보로 이어진, 인리를 보장하는 72식 9주 3각의 그랜드 오더에 여기 이 말자(Malkuth)가 달빛의 세계(Yesod)로 나아감을 고한다. 나아가는 이 길에 나의 생명(Od)과 나의 숙명(Origin)을 지어 올려 왕국에 이르는 성문을 디디노라. 영혼은 천상에, 정념은 관계에, 몸은 지상을 거닐어 승천을 향한다."

그는 두 손을 손뼉 치듯이 마주쳐서 기도하듯 모았다.

"나는 선을 이루어 행하고 악을 행하여 부수노니, 칼날을 걸으며 불을 마시고 얼음을 피로 삼으리. 여기에 맹세한다(So mote it be)."

빛이 저물고 힘을 다한 에테르 라이트가 완전히 사라졌다. 단지 달아오른 에테르라이트가 바닥에 남긴 검게 탄 자국만이 마술 행사되었음을 알리는 흔적의 전부였다.

"Compono(정지)."

물에서 튕겨져 나오는 이미지로 마술 회로의 스위치를 끈 그는 바닥에 무릎을 꿇어 앉아서 7장의 카드를 뒤집었다. 불(火:Fire)과 허(虛:Imaginary Numbers)를 나타내는 카드 이외에는 모두 새하얗게 표백되었다.

의외의 결과에 그는 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. 이중 속성 자체는 그리 드물지도 않지만, 불과 허의 이중 속성은 확실히 희귀했다. 애초에 허수 속성 자체가 희귀하고. 각각 카드에서 마술 특성을 읽어낸 그의 눈썹이 더욱 위로 치솟았다. 소거(掃去:cleansing)와 은폐라니, 교회의 대행자에게나 어울릴 특성이 아닌가?

카드를 태워서 흔적만 남은 마법진 위에 흩뿌리자 기원을 나타내는 기호가 떠올랐다. 그의 얼굴이 더욱 괴이한 것을 본 표정으로 일그러졌다.

결함(Imperfection)이다.

"니미(Motherf)… 설마 기원이 각성했나?"

연금술사의 지식이 협조적으로 알려줬다:'아니, 그건 아니야.' 다행스럽기도 하지! 결론이 나온 즉시 그는 기원에 대한 기억과 마법진의 흔적을 지웠다. 그리고 투덜거리면서 여기저기가 터지고 망가진 침대를 고치고 버려진 식탁보를 담요로 연성하여 누웠다.

"개념에 끌려 다니는 삶 따위를 살까 보냐?"

투덜거림의 끝은 결국 그러한 불평이었다.

다음 날 날이 밝자 눈을 뜬 제이슨 토드 아틀라시아는 자신에 대한 최소한의 정보를 얻었던 것을 상기하며 만족스럽게 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 마술진의 흔적을 지우고 침대를 망가뜨리고 담요를 식탁보로 되돌린 뒤(마술 특성이 소거라서 그런지 '지저분한' 상태로 되돌려지지는 않았다) 그는 평범한 고담 뒷골목 주민의 옷차림을 연성하고 결계를 거뒀다. 얼굴은 환상 마법으로 더티 블론드에 피곤함이 역력한 갈색 눈의 남자로 꾸몄다.

그는 올드 고담(Old Gotham) 방향으로 걸어가면서 에테르라이트를 이용하여 지나가는 사람의 돈을 조금씩 훔쳤다. 생계에 영향이 가지 않고 어디에 쓰고 잊거나 잃어버려도 이상하지 않은 금액을 조금씩 모았어도, 워낙 지나가는 사람이 많아서 적지 않은 돈이 모였다.

죄책감? 유감스럽게도 그는 떳떳했다. 그는 크라임 앨리 출신이고, 자기를 조커에게 팔아 넘긴 마약 중독자를 어머니로 둔 데다가, 죽었다가 살아난 로빈이였으며, 인체 실험 따위는 눈 하나 깜짝 하지 않고 행하는 아틀라스 학원의 원장이었으니까. 겨우 이 정도의 소매치기는 매우 양심적인 것이었다.

그가 올드 고담 구역에 진입했을 즈음에는 허름해 보여도 튼튼한 지갑을 꽤 두툼하게 채울 수 있었다. 죽기 전에 잘 다녔던 음식점에 들어가서 양송이 버섯 스프와 하얗고 따끈따끈한 빵, 으깬 감자 샐러드로 굶주림을 해결한 뒤에도 자금이 풍족하게 남았다.

그는 바로 정장을 맞추러 갔다. 매료의 마안으로 간단하게 암시를 걸어서 허름한 옷차림의 남자가 고급 정장을 맞추러 온 것에 대한 위화감을 없애고, 몸의 수치에 대한 정보를 주고 현금으로 선불 결제하여 기록이 남을 여지를 줄였다. 주문은 마카로프 아틀라시아의 이름에 걸고.

제이슨 토드의 인격이 대체로 보존된 것은 마카로프 아틀라시아가 그 인격을(정보를) 존중하여 자신의 대부분을 깎아낸(죽인) 덕분이다. 주문한 정장은 전생이든 아니든 제이슨을 위해서 자신을 희생한 마카로프를 기리기 위한 기념물이었다. 정장이 완성되면 아틀라스원의 명성에 누가 되지 않게 섬세하고 효율적인 예장으로 만들어 낼 것이라고, 제이슨은 속으로 단단이 벼르고 있었다. 색의 배열이 조커의 것과 같은 것은 정말로, 진짜로, 참으로 마음에 안 들어도 말이다.

감시 카메라와 인간의 눈의 사각지대에서 평범한 회사원의 복장과 얼굴을 꾸민 그는 인터넷 카페에 들어갔다. 아메리카노 한 잔을 들고 자리를 잡은 그는 영락없이 고담에 사는 평범한 회사원이었다.

에테르라이트로 컴퓨터 단말에 접속하여 영자(靈子)통신을 행하는 것만 빼면.

슈퍼 컴퓨터보다, 배트 컴퓨터보다, 심지어 와치 타워의 컴퓨터 시스템보다도 처리 능력이 월등한 아틀라시아 제(製) 사고 능력의 두뇌는 몸이 한 번의 빨아들임으로 카페인을 해치우는 동안 '제이슨 토드'와 그 관계자에 대한 정보를 모조리 섭렵했다.

매우 큰 대가를 치르고.

제이슨은 자기가 아틀라시아가 되고 나서 정보 수집에 열광하게 되었음을 몰랐다. 아무리 영자(spiritron)을 해석해도 숨겨진 욕구 따위의 사소한 정보를 확인하지는 않았으니까. 가물어서 갈라진 땅이 물을 들이마시는 것처럼 정보를 빨아들인 그는 흥분한 나머지 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워의 보안 알람 시스템을 거칠게 헤집어 놓고 말았다.

그것까지 걸린 시간이 고작 2.78초.

에테르라이트를 거둔 그는 어처구니 없는 실수를 저지른 데 당황한 나머지 커피를 기도(氣道:airway)로 삼켰다. 잘못 들어간 커피 때문에 거칠게 기침이 터져나왔다. 그는 그것을 기회로 삼았다. 사람 하나 없는 화장실로 뛰어 들어간 '평범한 회사원'이 화장실에서 나오는 일은 없었고, 거기에서 누군가를 발견하는 사람도 없었다.

투명한 상태로 고담의 하늘을 날아가는 그의 머리 속에서는 배트맨─그러니까 브루스 웨인을 향한 배신감과 분노가 죽음의 5단계를 거쳐 맹렬하게 처리된 다음, 보통 인간의 20년에 해당하는 고뇌와 추회와 상념 만큼의 프로세스가 이루어졌다. 토악질과 토사물은 급격한 정보처리로 과부하 된 뇌의 신경이 발작한 부산물이었다.

"조커를 죽여야겠군. 다른 쓰레기와 함께."

복수는 식어서 내올 때가 가장 바람직한 코스 요리라고 했던가. 차갑게 식은 복수심이 절대 영도의 혈관을 타고 맹렬하게 돌아갔다.

"힘이 필요해. 우위를 점하고 허를 찌를 수 있는 힘."

아틀라시아 역사상 가장 뛰어난 원장의 사고능력과 지식이 이 세상과 시대의 환경과 지식을 가공하고, 하나의 결론을 내렸다.

환령(幻靈:Phantoms).

* * *

연금술사가 감정에 휘둘리는 것은 말도 안 되죠. 적어도 타입문 세계관의 연금술사는.

 **Makarov Illuna Atlasia**  
→아틀라스 원의 2대 원장.  
→이름에서 알 수 있듯, 아버지 쪽이 러시아 출신.  
→다만 마키리(Makiri)와 교류는 없었다.  
→제이슨 토드의 전생(previous existence).  
→자기 이름과 지식을 제외한 모든 정보를 스스로 소거해서 '제이슨'이 최대한 남게 배려했다.  
→반중력 마법으로 하늘을 나는 것을 시도한 적이 있다.[New!]  
→시계탑에 유감이 많았던 모양이다.[New!]

 **Jason Peter Todd**  
→조커에게 살해당했다. 향년 15세.  
→부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→그런데 마안 사용에 부담이 전혀 없어 보인다…?  
→기원:결핍, 마술특성:소거, 속성:불과 허수[New!]  
→자신의 기원을 각성하지 않기 위해 기억을 제거했다.[New!]  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.[New!]  
→복수를 다짐했다.[New!]


	3. Chapter 3

환령이란 무엇인가? 그것을 알고자 한다면, 우선 영령과 신앙의 개념과 그 상관관계를 알아야 한다.

영령이란 역사에 길이 남을 업적을 세워 구전되고 기록됨으로써 '신앙'을 모아 윤회의 고리를 넘어 정령에 되기에 이른, 인간의 영혼과 개념이다. 여기서 신앙은 종교인의 그런 신앙만이 아니라, 위인으로서 존경 받거나 이야기의 주인공으로 널리 알려지는 등 세간의 인식에 의해 '그러한 자(者)'로 기대되고 믿어지는 '믿음'의 형태를 포괄적으로 일컫는다. 그것이 악명이라고 하더라도 '그러한 악(惡)'으로 기대되고 믿어지면 신앙에 포함된다.

통상적으로 영령이 현계하는 경우에 신앙은 영령의 형태를 고정하는 틀로서 기능하고, 영혼과 개념은 현계에 필요한 마력을 응집하며 그 틀을 고정하고 틀의 형태로 환상을 구현하는 핵이 된다. 틀이 확고하고 튼튼하면 현계할 때 필요한 마력이 크고, 그로 행사하는 신비의 출력도 강해진다. 격이 높은 영령, 그것도 한 면모로만 소환하는 서번트의 소환조차 어려운 까닭이 여기에 있다.

인대와 신대에 걸친 이 세상의 마력을 동원해도 격 낮은 영령의 소환은 어렵고, 격이 낮은 영령도 강렬한 자아로 인해 그에게 동조할 보장이 없다. 따라서 영령이라는 선택지가 탈락한다.

그러니 환령이다. 신앙이 어느 수치 이상으로 모이지 않거나 신앙이 모일 대상인 영혼과 개념이 실재하지 않으면 환령이라 한다. 환령에는 두 종류가 있고, 신앙의 틀이 지극히 희미하고 불안정한 경우와 핵이 존재하지 않는 빈 껍데기인 경우로 나뉜다. 전자의 경우는 제이슨이 제어할 수 있고, 후자의 경우는 스스로 영대가 되는 형식을 취하여 뒤집어 쓸 수 있다. 마력 소모도 영령에 비하면 경제적이기까지 했다. 다만 명계가 실제로 지하에 있는 신대의 섬 데미스키라가 있으니 전자의 경우는 되도록이면 피해야 할 것이다. 신령과 엮여봤자 골치 아플 일밖에 없을 터.

신비를 내포한 소문이나 개념으로 정립하지 않은 환상을 찾는 데는 크게 긴 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 문학에 관심이 많았던 제이슨은 셰익스피어가 영령으로 성립되어 있음을 알고 있었다. 또한 셰익스피어의 작품 중에서 핵이 존재하지 않는 빈 껍데기 환령이 될 수 있는 소재도 기억하고 있었다. 그는 서점에서 셰익스피어의 '잔다르크'를 구입했다. 마녀 잔 다르크, 그것이 그의 선택이다.

그는 비행기를 타고 프랑스의 루앙으로 날아갔다. 비행기 티켓과 신분 문제는 영자통신으로 각 정보기관과 행정기관의 데이터 베이스를 해킹함으로써 해결하고.

평범한 관광객으로 위장한 그는 날이 저물고 아무도 보지 않을 때 세느 강변에 섰다. 성녀가 화형되고 유해를 욕 보인 뒤에 세 번 태워져 재가 뿌려진 곳. 성녀 잔 다르크는 원한을 품지 않았을 테지만, 그녀가 마녀로서 어떻게 취급되었는지 아는 사람의 인식이 '원망하지 않았을 리 없다.'고 한다면 환령이 성립했다. 더구나 그 셰익스피어의 작품으로 마녀로 묘사되었으니 강력한 신비도 품고 있을 것이었다.

제이슨은 에테르라이트로 자신을 영대로 삼는 변조강림진을 그리고 제단을 세운 다음, 제단에 책을 올렸다.

그의 마력이 최고조에 이르는 자정이 가까워지자 진에 올라 선 그는 양팔을 편안하게 벌리고 눈을 감으며 집중했다.

"대립(對立)의 때가 왔노라!  
시간에 스러진 원한을 건져라! 핍박에 부서진 사상을 세워라!  
청정함에 휩쓸리고 떠내려간 더러움이 우짖으며 방황함을 보았노라, 알았노라!  
박제된 원한과 얼어붙은 눈물이여.  
일어나 타오를 때가 왔노라!"

그리고, 자정.

"Scansio(시동)!"

고조된 마력이 회로를 뜨겁게 태웠다. 열을 빼내기 위해서 눈이 저절로 뜨였다. 몸이 신비를 행사하는 부품으로 전락한 상태라서 그의 눈에는 아무것도 보이지 않았지만, 모든 회로가 활성화 하면서 직사의 마안이 뜨였다.

"그대의 몸은 나의 아래, 내 명운은 그대의 원한에 싣노라.  
나의 의지와 이 뜻, 이 이치를 따른다면 응하라.  
맹세를 이곳에.  
나는 영원히 모든 선을 이루는 자, 나는 영원히 모든 악을 누르는 자.  
그대는 일곱 개의 하늘에서 떨어진 자.  
허상의 굴레로부터 오라, 복수자여!"

제이슨은 거대한 성문을 고정한 사슬이 끊어지면서 도개교를 떨어뜨리는 장면을 환시했다. '차르르르륵, 철컹!'하고 환청을 동반한 그것은, 그의 마술 회로가 구동하며 이룬 기능을 뇌가 간략하게 요약한 이미지였다.

열린 적 없는 진리의 문이 열리고, 돌아간 적 없는 이치의 바퀴가 돌아가는 소리.

아틀라시아는 자신이 이 세상의 유일한 마술사(Magus)임을 간과하였고, 신대가 닫히지 않았음을 간과하였으며, 죽음이 어느 땅에나 존재함을 간과했다. 잘라내고 번역했다 한들 『죽음』도 『』의 일부. 이미 가까이 있었던 자가 닿기에는 얼마나 쉬운 일이었을까? 그의 부활이 무엇을 의미하는지 정말 제대로 계산해 두었는가?

반 년이다. 그의 죽음으로부터 반 년. 시체가 조금도 썩지 않는다는 것은 말도 안 됐다. 그럼에도 그는 조커에 의한 상흔을 제외하면 어떤 부패도 '죽인 적'이 없었다. 심지어 부검의 흔적도 죽인 적이 없다. 그렇다면 왜 그런가?

『죽음』의 원인을 제외한 모든 것이 그의 영혼에 기록된 적이 없었기 때문이다.

즉, 혼의 물질화(3rd True Magic)다.

제이슨 피터 토드 아틀라시아는 아인츠베른과 그 후손이 피를 토하며 그의 목숨을 노리거나 노예가 되기를 자처하면서 신발을 핥을 일을 저질러버린 것이다. 그럴 의도도 없이.

"젠장(SHIT)."

환령의 힘만을 원했다가 얼떨결에 3법의 온전한 주인이 된 그는 얼른 영체화 하여 모습을 숨겼다. 환령을 뒤집어 쓰는 의식으로 생긴 변화를 미처 다 알아볼 틈도 없었다. 어떤 이유인지 솔로몬이 미완성으로 남겼던 인대의 마술이 그로 인해 완성되었다. 새로운 질서가 성립하는 여파는 결코 작지 않았다. 행성의 자전 방향이 반대로 바뀌는 것에 비할 만한 격변이니까.

싸구려 호텔로 돌아온 그는 침대에 몸을 묻으며 무의식이 알아서 변화를 정리하도록 두었다.

 **=복수자 광시곡**

에트리간이 짐 코리건을 천국으로 보내서 숙주가 사라진 스펙터. 타천사 아스모델은 그것을 차지하여 지배하기 위해 마력을 뻗었다. 그것으로 아마겟돈을 일으킬 생각을 하니 절로 황홀함이 몸을 채웠다.

그러나 그것도 잠시. 마력이 스펙터를 감싸기 전에, 새로운 마력이 요동치더니 스펙터가 사라졌다. 아스모델은 얼이 빠져서 자기도 모르게 입을 떡 벌렸다. 아니, 그 숙주도 없는 에너지 덩어리가 무슨 재주로 그에게서 벗어났단 말인가! 심지어 시간이 아니라 인과 단위로 그에게서 벗어났다. 이계상식인 그의 공간에서 시간을 되돌려도 찾지 못할 지경으로!

그러다 그는 문득 익숙한, 악마가 남기는 마력의 잔향을 맡았다. 마력의 패턴이 소환의 형식을 띠는 것도 알아냈다.

"이, 이이…!"

분노로 타천사의 날개가 떨리고 마력이 부글부글 끓었다. 타천사의 목에서 원흉의 이름이 피를 토해내듯이 터져 나왔다.

"엘리고─────스(Eligoooooooooooooooooos)!"

 **=복수자 광시곡**

"푸헷취!"

이를 닦다가 재채기를 하는 바람에 거품을 거울에 잔뜩 튀긴 제이슨은 인상을 구기며 거울을 닦아냈다.

'3법도 알았고, 마녀 잔 다르크의 기능도 파악했는데…. 이건, 씨발, 대체 영문을 모르겠네.'

거울에는 그가 인상을 구기며 고민하는 원인인, 동공이 십자로 찢어진 붉은 눈이 비쳤다.

* * *

데이 오브 벤전스는 없겠군. 잘 됐네, 잘 됐어.  
...실화냐!?

 **Makarov Illuna Atlasia**  
→아틀라스 원의 2대 원장.  
→이름에서 알 수 있듯, 아버지 쪽이 러시아 출신.  
→다만 마키리(Makiri)와 교류는 없었다.  
→제이슨 토드의 전생(previous existence).  
→자기 이름과 지식을 제외한 모든 정보를 스스로 소거해서 '제이슨'이 최대한 남게 배려했다.  
→반중력 마법으로 하늘을 나는 것을 시도한 적이 있다.  
→시계탑에 유감이 많았던 모양이다.

 **Jason Peter Todd**  
→조커에게 살해당했다. 향년 15세.  
→부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→그런데 마안 사용에 부담이 전혀 없어 보인다…?  
→기원:결핍, 마술특성:소거, 속성:불과 허수  
→자신의 기원을 각성하지 않기 위해 기억을 제거했다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.[New!]  
→제3법의 마법사다.[New!]  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.[New!]


	4. Chapter 4

양치질을 하고 나서 자신의 영자(spiritron)를 간략하게 분석한 제이슨은 몰려오는 두통에 머리를 감싸쥐었다.

Class: Avenger  
True Name: Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
Gender: Male  
Alignment: Chaotic·Good  
Hidden Attribute: Heaven

[Parameters]  
SRT: A / END: B / AGL: A+ / MP: EX / LUC: E / NP: A+~EX

[Class Skills]  
Avenger: A  
Memory Correction: A  
Self-Replenishment(Mana): EX

[Personal Skills]  
Divinity: A+  
Demonology: E(A+)  
Soul Materializing: EX  
Charisma: A  
Self-Modification: EX  
 _Revelation_ : EX

[Noble Phantasm]  
La Grondement du Haine(A+): Anti-Army/Anti-Unit Type  
Avenging Angel(EX): Anti-Evil/Anti-Unit(Self) Type

진명이 제이슨 피터 토드 아틀라시아에서 제이슨 마카로프 토드 아틀라시아로 변했다. 이름이 바뀌는 것이 무에 큰 문제인가 싶지만, '진명'이 바뀌었다 함은 큰 문제가 맞았다. 그의 영혼이 변질했다는 의미였으니까. 게다가 서번트 정도의 영격(靈格)을 갖추지 않으면 나타나지 않을 영격의 패턴(Class)도 선명하게 나타나 있었다.

게다가 원래라면 있을 수 없었을 신성 스킬과 계시 스킬이 그의 영자에 깃들어 있었다. 백 번 양보해서 계시 스킬은 있을 가능성이 없지는 않았다. 의식 장소가 잔 다르크의 유해가 욕 보이고 버려진 세느 강의 강변이니까. 환령인 마녀 잔 다르크는 성녀인 잔 다르크에서 파생된 열화 존재이니, 토지 보정으로 극소한 가능성이 있었다. 정말 극소하지만, 아예 없지는 않았다.

하지만 신성? 신~성~? 불가능(Impossible), 0%(zilch), 無(nada). 신성이 깃들 가능성은 전혀 없었다. 환령 강림 매개체로 셰익스피어의 '잔다르크'를 썼다. 잔 다르크가 악마와 계약했다고 주장하는 그 괴작말이다. 악마학은 당연히 있어도 신성이 있어서는 안 되었다. 특별한 이유가 있지 않은 이상에야.

영자를 더 세밀하게 분석하고 나서야 신성의 근원을 알 수 있었으니, 그것은 바로….

"와, 아니, 댁이 왜 여기 있어!?"

복수의 영혼(Spirit of Vengeance), 스펙터다. 짐 코리건이 천국으로 승천해버리고 자취를 감췄다는 그 스펙터. 크리스트 교 유일신의 천벌 집행자가 그를 숙주로 삼았으니, 신성이 깃들지 않고 배기나! 아무리 마녀의 환령을 뒤집어 썼다 하더라도 천사보다 신비가 더할 리가 없지 않은가!

즉시 명상에 들어서 의식 저변으로 내려가니, 스펙터가 사고의 방 중 하나를 차지하고 엄청나게 어두운 지식의 집결체를 깔고 앉아 있었다.

제이슨은 단도직입적으로 물었다.

"왜 나야?"

제이슨의 의식에 자리한 스펙터는 그가 건넨 의문의 의도를 이해했다. 왜 제이슨을 숙주로 삼았는가?

『"무시할 생각이었다. 그러나 그분의 뜻에 따라 너의 소환에 응했다."』

제이슨은 스펙터의 답을 이해하지 못했다. 일단 '그분'은 누구이고, 소환에 응했다 함은 정확하게 무슨 의미인가? 제이슨은 소환에 관해 먼저 묻기로 했다.

"내가 널 불렀다고?"

『"나는 일곱 개의 천국(하늘)에서 떨어진 복수자. 내가 너의 의지와 뜻, 이치에 따르겠다는 조건으로 너에게서 영원히 선을 이루고 악을 누른다는 맹세를 받았다."』

제이슨은 이마를 짚었다. 그러니까 환령초혼의 영창이 문제였단 말이 아닌가?

억눌린 어두운 집결체가 들썩거렸다. 스펙터는 흘끔 내려다보지만 딱히 더한 압박을 가하지는 않았다. 집결체도 불편한 탓이 아니라 자기 존재를 알리려고 움직인 것 같았고.

제이슨은 '응할 생각이 없었다'는 대목과 어두운 집결체의 관계를 유추해냈다. 집결체는 척 보기에도 스펙터와 상성이 나빠 보였다. 성질이라고 할까, 속성이라고 해야 할 무언가가 정반대였다. 그럼에도 스펙터보다는 어두운 것에서 더 큰 친밀함을 느끼니, 어쩐지 더 수상했다.

"그것은?"

그가 어둠을 가리키며 하는 질문에 스펙터가 여상하게 답했다.

『"너의 가능성이며 본질. 지성이 있는 비생물에서 타락당한 진성악마 엘리고스다."』

이름에 반응한 듯, 어둠 속에서 수 많은 붉은 눈이 기이한 빛을 발했다. 검은 십자 동공의 새빨간 눈. 언뜻 섬뜩하나 악의는 비치지 않고, 데면데면한 먼 친척을 보는 듯한 시선을 그에게 보내고 있었다.

제이슨은 익숙함을 느꼈다. 거울에서 본 자기의 눈과 같다는 까닭만이 아니었다. 더 본질적인 면에서 익숙했다. 그리고 이내 이 사고의 방에 있었던 정보와 변화한 진명을 떠올리고서 익숙함의 정체를 알아냈다.

"마카로프…?"

붉은 눈이 긍정하듯 한 번 감겼다가 뜨였다.

스펙터가 제이슨이 아직 제기하지 않은 질문에 답했다.

『"너에게 악영향을 미치지 않도록 봉인해주기를 스스로 청했다. 그것의 자기 희생과 순정한 태도, 악마로 타락했음에도 무고함을 보아 천벌을 유예했다."』

제이슨은 고개를 모로 기울였다.

"나의 본질이 악마라고 하는데도 크게 기분이 나빠 보이지 않는군."

스펙터가 고개를 끄덕였다.

『"나는 너의 본질에 거하고 있으며, 맹세의 진실함과 숭고함을 보았다."』

그것은 사실의 언급이면서 인정이고 경고였다. 아틀라시아로서 인류와 인리의 존속을 보장하며, 제이슨으로서 악의의 피해자를 대행하여 복수하는 행동원리는, 주의 징벌자인 스펙터가 존중할 수 있는 것이었다. 심지어 3법의 주인인 제이슨은 맹세의 문자대로 '영원히' 선을 이루고 악을 억누를 수 있었다. 연금술사로서 냉정하고 이성적이며, 마법사로서 혼의 변질이나 마모가 없을 최상의 조건을 갖춘 숙주다.

적성과 잠재력 만큼은 짐 코리건보다 한참 위였다. 주께서 굳이 명한 것을 이해할 수 있었다. 엘리고스의 어두운 마력에 의심을 품은 탓에 좋을 대로 이용 당하면서 사바세계에 재난을 쏟았다면, 스펙터는 자신을 용서하지 못했을 것이다. 팬텀 스트레인저와 코리건을 볼 체면이 없었겠지.

"…그런가."

제이슨이 옅게 미소 지었다.

"그분의 기대도, 네가 준 기회도 헛되이 하지 않게 노력해야겠군."

스펙터는 제이슨의 영자체(靈子體)가 사라진 곳을 보고 작게 코웃음 쳤다.

『"본질이 악마이며 천사의 숙주인 사신(死神)이라니, 그분도 알다가 모르겠단 말이지."』

【"그가 아니라, 아라야다."】

『"!"』

신의 징벌자이며 스스로 떨어진─그러나 타락하지는 않은─ 천사는 악마로 타락했음에도 숭고함을 버리지 않은 엘리고스의 말에 깃들어 있는 진실에 강렬한 예감과 불길함에 사로잡혔다. 그가 날카롭게 내려다보았으나, 엘리고스는 답하는 일 없이 침묵하며 눈을 감았다.

지혜로운 왕의 도구였던 비생물(마술식)은 시간의 장벽조차도 넘어서 멀리 내다보는 눈으로 무엇을 보았단 말인가? 무엇을 보았길래, 인류 무의식의 집합체가 그분의 뜻을 유도했다고 암시하는가?

 **=복수자 광시곡=**

명상에서 깬 그는 호텔에서 체크 아웃하고 평범한 관광 코스를 따라 여행했다. 로빈일 때의 경험을 살려서 들키지 않게 범죄자를 벌하기도 했다. 암시 마술을 정체를 숨기는 데 보태기도 하고.

두 보구 중 EX 랭크의 보구인 '어벤징 앤젤(디바인 저지먼트)'는 죄인과 사악한 자를 찾고 그런 적을 상대할 경우에 힘을 더해주는데, 계시 스킬을 보태니 악당 한정으로 행성 단위의 레이더가 따로 없었다. 내전지역과 고담에서 특별히 강렬한 신호가 잡히니, 과연 계시다. 아니면 과연 고담이든가.

환령 강림에 그쳐야 했을 의식이 3법의 성취와 스펙터의 소환으로 이어졌다. 결과가 달라도 너무 달랐기 때문에 의식을 완수하면 고담으로 돌아가려고 했던 예정도 바뀌었다. 의식의 예기치 않은 결과물은 분명히 작지 않은 여파를 만들었을 터. 자신의 변화를 미처 몰라서 자제하지 못하고 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워를 해킹했던 여파도 채 가라앉지 않았으니, 괜히 '세계 최고의 탐정'의 영역에 발을 디뎌서 위험을 자초하는 것은 우행(愚行)이다. 그의 목적지는 이제 영국의 런던이었다.

사실은 '마카로프'였을 적에 아틀라스 원이 위치했던 이집트가 더 끌렸으나, 오지만디아스의 아들인 블랙 아담이 진을 친 곳에 방문하기에는 때가 좋지 않았다. 현재의 제이슨은 너무 눈에 띄었다. 그가 행한 의식의 여파를 느끼고 경계하고 있을 테스-아담에게 '반드시' 감지되겠지.

올바른 때 자신을 드러내어 그를 도와주면 언젠가 미래에 인류 멸망의 위기를 함께 해결할 끈끈한 동맹을 얻을 수 있을 것이라고 계시가 제이슨에게 속삭였다. 지금은 때가 아니기 때문에, 드러내 봤자 적이 될 뿐이라고도 경고했다.

그래서 목적지는 이집트에서 비교적 먼 곳에 있으면서 오래되고 풍부한 영맥이 자리한 영국의 런던─마카로프였을 때 시계탑으로 불리기도 했던 마술협회가 자리한 그곳이다. 이 런던의 영맥도 풍부하리라는 보장은 없지만, 영국은 성가신 히어로들의 눈을 피하는 면에서도 유리한 곳이었기에 공방을 차릴 이득이 충분했다.

제이슨은 전형적인 영국 날씨대로 비가 주룩주룩 내리는 런던 시가지를 돌아다니면서, 영맥을 길들이고 결계석을 설치했다. 물론 그 작업은 도보로 이루어졌다. 일단 관광객으로 위장하고 있었으니. 하지만 그건 낮의 이야기이고, 밤이면 밤이 지구의 그림자라는 점을 이용하여 허수잠행(Shadow Dive: 虛數潛行)의 마술로 이동하면서 현상세계에 설치한 결계석에 대응하는 허수공간에 결계석을 설치했다. 그의 공방이 될 예정인 대영박물관을 둘러싼 대규모 은닉-방어결계다.

환경이 크게 다름에도 대영박물관은 우수한 영맥의 중심지였다. 심지어 마카로프가 기억하는 영국과 마찬가지로 이 세계의 영국도 신대와 인대의 교차점이었다. 수많은 그랜드 급 마술사가 똬리를 틀었던 영맥을, 그것도 신대가 겹친 상황에서, 독점하고 장악할 수 있는 것이다! 스펙터의 숙주인 그는 아예 이계상식 수준의 공방─아니, 이계상식인 공방의 작성도 가능했다.

온갖 발상이 떠오르는 중에, 악마학에 속하지 않는 마카로프(엘리고스)의 지식이 불쑥 떠올랐다. 그것이 모든 발상을 A를 제외한 다른 모든 알파벳과 숫자의 플랜으로 밀어냈다.

'관위시간신전(Timeless Grand Temple). 내가 허수 속성이니, 관위시간신전의 작성이 가능하구나!'

한 사고의 방에서 스펙터가 엘리고스를 한 대 때렸다. 엘리고스는 악마학이 아니라며 변명하면서 노스탤지어에 젖었다. 지식에 타락의 흔적을 묻힌 것은 아닌가 의심하는 스펙터의 눈초리는 완전히 무시한 채였다.

관위시간신전(Timeless Grand Temple): 허수 공간에 거한 대규모 공방이다. 차라리 신전이나 성이라고 부름이 마땅한 이것은 마술왕 솔로몬이 잔존한 신령의 눈을 피하여 신의 힘을 빌리지 않는 인대의 마술을 체계를 구축한 장소이다. 마술적인 수단의 탐색은 물론, 신령의 천리안에서도 은폐가 가능한 시간신전은 완벽한 은거지(隱居地)다. 심지어 허수 공간에 있으므로 마술적 역량만 충분하다면 현재시의 천리안을 흉내내고 평행세계를 관측할 수도 있었다.

제이슨의 사고가 잠깐 멈추었다.

'관위시간신전…. 이것이 솔로몬의 공방이라면, 어째서 그는 인대의 마술을 완성하지 않았던 거지?'

그는 마술의 미완성에 관한 의문이 더 커지는 것을 느끼면서 의문을 잠시 한 쪽으로 미뤄두었다.

관위시간신전은 은폐성만 따져도 가치가 이루 말할 수 없지만, 문제는 작성의 난이도였다. 우선 허수 공간에 진입하는 자체가 어려웠으니까. 진입한 뒤에도 문제는 산재했다. 허수 공간에서는 기록우주의 법칙이 적용된다. 현실 세계와는 물리법칙이 다른 데다가, 만약 현실(실수공간)의 관측우주 법칙을 따르는 존재가 들어왔다면 본래 이 공간에 존재할 기록우주의 법칙을 따르는 존재가 고차원적인 시점에서 그들에 관련된 미래를 확정할 수 있었다. 속된 말로, 고차원적인 존재의 장난감이 되어도 벗어날 방법이 없는 것이다. 다만 그런 장난감 신세조차도 자아가 있을 때에나 비탄할 수 있을 터. 관측 우주의 존재는 자아가 강하지 않으면 이 공간에서 잠들었을 때 자아를 잃고 소멸하거나 정리되지 않은 난수로서 영겁을 헤매게 되었다.

그러나 제이슨은 교묘하게도 그 모든 난점에 대비가 되어 있었다. 첫째, 허수 속성 마술사이기 때문에 허수 공간을 다룰 수 있었다. 둘째, 고차원적인 존재인 스펙터가 그를 숙주로 삼았다. 셋째, 뇌가 여려 개인 듯한 사고능력으로 유체 수준에서 자신을 객관시 하는 것이 가능하고, 그로써 자아를 유지할 수 있다. 모든 난점이 그에게는 난점이 아니었으므로, 그는 보글보글 올라오는 기쁨과 흥분을 주체하지 못하고 공방의 작성에 몰두했다.

그 결과 3개월에 걸친 작업으로 소규모 시간신전을 작성할 수 있었다. 아직 규모가 크다(Grand)고 볼 수는 없었지만, 일단 허수 공간에 소규모 공방이 작성되었으니 조금씩 키워나가면 될 일이었다. 애초에 시계탑도 처음부터 학원도시라고 불릴 만큼 규모가 크지는 않았으니까.

허수 공간이 실수 공간과 물리법칙이 다른 점을 이용하여 시간 배율을 100:1까지 조정이 가능했다. 차라리 허수 공방 안에서 공방을 확장하는 것이 효율이 좋았다. 그래서 그는 재료를 갖추는 대로 작성 중인 공방 안에서 작업을 이어나갔다.

재료? 사막의 모래와 아마존 밀림의 나무, 폐광이나 폐전자제품에 잔여한 귀금속만 있으면 충분했다. 3법의 주인으로서 넘쳐 나는 생명력을 보유한 그는 파라켈수스의 사후에 수습한 기록을 바탕으로 현자의 돌을 연성했고, 현자의 돌로 1법의 업을 구사하며 정성스럽게 공방을 작성했다. 신동(神銅)과 정금(正金), 진은(眞銀)을 동원한 초호화 공방이다. 마카로프 세계선의 현대 마술사들이 봤다면 낭비라고 발작하거나 제조법이나 그 물질 자체를 내놓으라고 난장판이 벌어졌을 터. 마카로프가 살아있을 적에는 그 세 물질의 제조법이 (적어도 그 시대의 아틀라스 원장의 기준으로는)흔하게 쓰였으니 제이슨도 그것은 알지 못 했지만.

허수 공간에서 2년, 현실에서는 고작 일주일하고 반나절이 조금 안 되는 시간 후, 관위시간신전이 완공되었다.

관위시간신전만.

허수 공간의 가능성을 보고 관위시간신전의 작성한 순간부터 제이슨은 거대한 작업, 마그누스 오푸스를 향한 연금술사의 열정에 매몰되어 있었다. 그는 겨우 이 정도에서 끝내기 원하지 않았고, 따라서 그러한 생각을 떠올리지도 못했다. 관위시간신전을 심상에 연결하여 언제 어디에서라도 진입할 수 있게 조치한 그는 어느 날에 영령화 한 것이나 다름 없는, 새까만 갑옷과 검을 착용한 '코스튬' 모드로 바다에 뛰어들었다. 거기 가라앉은 온갖 금속과 보물(진짜 보물!)은 묵은 시간 만큼 신비를 축적한 뛰어난 소재라서 건져오기 위함이었다. 영자연상장치 트라이·헤르메스와 허수잠행의 나침반으로 쓸 페이퍼 문을 만들고, 사상기록 전뇌마 라플라스를 작성하여 트라이·헤르메스의 관리 AI로 만들었다.

마지막으로 실수현상관측기[테트라 아낙스(Tetra Anax)]가 완성되고 나서야 비로소 제이슨은 평범한 인간처럼 빈둥거리고 싶다고 신호하는 몸의 비명을 들을 수 있었다. 그는 그 자리에서 즉시 졸도했고, 꼬박 3일을 내리 자며 정신과 영혼의 부하를 떨쳐야 했다.

완성된 마도구들을 보고 기분이 좋아진 엘리고스(마카로프)가 고양이처럼 고로롱 거렸다. 그걸 보고 또 기분이 나빠진 스펙터가 엘리고스를 더 강하게 눌렀다.

 **=복수자 광시곡**

제이슨은 페이퍼 문으로 방향을 잡아 고담과 자신의 인연을 타고 그 도시로 돌아갔다. 마술예장으로 작성할 정장을 찾을 목적이었다. 환령 강림 이후 머리카락이 백금색으로 변하여서 따로 변장이 필요하지 않게 되었기에 즉시 재단사를 찾아갔다.

"마카로프 아틀라시아 씨의 옷을 찾으러 왔습니다."

"오!" 의자에 앉아서 하품을 하던 재단사가 벌떡 일어났다. "기다리고 있었습니다. 이쪽입니다, 이쪽."

재단사는 마네킹에 건 양복을 보여주었고, 제이슨은 아들라스 원의 정복 그 자체인 정장을 마주하고 매우 만족하였다. 이것이라면 마카로프도 좋아할 것이 분명했다. 마술적인 처리를 하고 나면 색깔이 변할 것이 걱정이었지만, 그것도 어떻게든 조정할 수 있을 것이라고 근거 없이 자신했다.

뜻밖에도 질이 좋은 정장에 기분이 좋아진 그는 나머지 비용에 팁을 얹어서 재단사에게 지불했다. 예기치 않은 대박을 잡은 재단사가 정장을 구겨지지 않게 곱게 접어 종이가방에 넣어서 건넸다. 그것을 받은 제이슨은 인터넷 카페에 가기 위해 몸을 숨겼던 골목에서 허수잠행을 개시하며 그림자 속에 가라앉았다.

그리고 그것을 그 당시에는 없었던, 새로운 감시 카메라가 모두 지켜보고 있었다.

* * *

딱 걸렸네.

 **Makarov Illuna Atlasia**  
→아틀라스 원의 2대 원장.  
→이름에서 알 수 있듯, 아버지 쪽이 러시아 출신.  
→다만 마키리(Makiri)와 교류는 없었다.  
→제이슨 토드의 전생(previous existence).  
→자기 이름과 지식을 제외한 모든 정보를 스스로 소거해서 '제이슨'이 최대한 남게 배려했다.  
→반중력 마법으로 하늘을 나는 것을 시도한 적이 있다.  
→시계탑에 유감이 많았던 모양이다.  
→엘리고스라고 한다.[New!]  
→악마로 타락 당했다?[New!]  
→관위시간신전의 작성법을 자세히 알고 있다.[New!]  
→천리안이 있는 듯하다.[New!]

 **Jason Peter Todd**  
→조커에게 살해당했다. 향년 15세.  
→부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.[New!]  
→기원:결핍, 마술특성:소거, 속성:불과 허수  
→자신의 기원을 각성하지 않기 위해 기억을 제거했다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→진명이 변했다.[New!]  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.[New!]  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.[New!]


	5. Chapter 5: 계시

저스티스 리그 전반적으로 분위기가 산만한 것은 낯선 일이 아니다. 워낙 개성이 넘치는 군상을 모았다 보니 사소한 사고나 갈등으로 빚어진 사건 사고가 잦으니까. 그 사소한 사건 사고가 세계의 운명은커녕 우주의 운명도 좌지우지 하는 대형사고로 변하는 것도 그리 드물지 않았고. 다만 이번에 떠도는 '산만함'은 그런 평범한 산만함이 아니었다. 이 '산만함'은 폭풍전야나 '곧 지독한 사고가 터집니다'하고 경고하는 산만함에 가까웠다. 원더우먼이나 호크맨, 호크걸 등 본질이 전사인 히어로는 전쟁의 기미를 느끼기도 했다.

산만함의 진원지는 고담이었다. 배트 컴퓨터가 해킹되고 그 네트워크를 거슬러 와치 타워 데이터 베이스도 홀딱 털려버렸던 사건. 그 해킹의 근원은 고담의 어느 인터넷 카페였다. 브루스 웨인이 메트로폴리스로 출장한 사이에 배트 컴퓨터를 관리하고 있던 티모시 웨인이 자리를 지키고 있음에도 벌어진 해킹. 세계 최고의 보안체계가 슈퍼맨의 히트 비전 앞의 빙산처럼 단박에 꿰뚫렸고, 해커는 컴퓨터에 관한 한 웬만한 리거 이상인 티모시가 대처할 틈도 없이 자료를 복사하여 빠져나갔다. 3초도 안 되는 접속 시간에 벌어진 대위기였다. 그만한 용량의 자료를 3초도 안 되어 빼냈다면 대체 얼마나 대단한 컴퓨터를 썼다는 말인가? 그런 컴퓨터를 동원할 수 있는 자가 무해할 가능성은 또 얼마나 희박하고?

히어로 제군의 그런 염려를 증명이라도 하듯이 그로부터 고작 이틀 뒤에 프랑스에서 마법적인 에너지가 어마어마한 크기로 방출되었다. 그 여파로 전 세계의 마법사들이 졸도했고, 마법의 전체적인 위력과 격에 상당한 제한이 생겼다. 질서의 수호자인 나부의 힘을 빌리는 닥터 페이트나 신의 축복을 받은 경우와 같은 특수한 경우가 아니면 공간이동은 물론이고 물질의 제한적 창조도 불가능했다. 신(神)은 현신은커녕 화신(Avatar)을 보내는 것도 힘겨워서 그들의 사제를 통해 짧은 전언만 보낼 수 있게 되었다. 악마의 소환에도 영향이 없지 않아서 공작(Duke)급의 악마를 소환하려면 대도시 하나 수준의 제물을 바치면 충분했던 것이 일개 주에 해당하는 희생이 필요해졌다.

이 변화에는 저마다 평가가 달랐는데, 나부를 제외한 거의 모든 마법사들이 부정적인 의견을 표했다.

"질서를 유지하는 거대한 축의 하나가 완전해졌다." 이것이 나부의 의견이고.

"인류를 중심으로 한 거대한 탄압의 시대가 열렸다." 이것이 인간이 아닌 이들의 의견이었다.

변화를 해결할 방법은 없겠냐는 비마법 관계자들의 질문에는 다들 질색했다.

"세계를 멸망시키겠다고?" 콘스탄틴의 비아냥거리는 대답이 이러했다.

"아라야가 각성한 이상 되돌릴 방법은 없습니다. 세계가 존재하는 법칙이 성립된 것이니." 닥터 페이트가 첨언했다.

닥터 페이트가 마법을 향한 억제를 아랴야(Alaya:阿羅耶)라고 표현한 데서 배트맨은 그것이 불교에서 이르는 제8식 아뢰야식이라는 사실을 추측해냈다. 그것이 의미하는 바도 어렴풋하게 감을 잡았다. 만약 그의 예상이 맞고 이것이 마법사들을 약화하기 위한 빌런의 음모라면, 되돌릴 수 없는 외통수라는 사실도 알았다. 아라야가 아뢰야식이라면, 마법의 억제는 전 인류의 무의식의 소행이니까. 콘스탄틴이 비아냥거렸던 것처럼 인류를 멸망시켜야 억제가 사라질 것이다.

따라서 그는 이 사태의 진원지가 고담이고, 범인이 그 뛰어난 해킹 기술로 신분을 위조하고 프랑스로 날아갔을지도 모른다는 의심을 속에 묻었다. 한 마디도 입에서 내지 않았다. 당장 다른 리거에게 알려도 대응책이 없었기 때문이다.

고담에서 난 것은 고담에 머무른다. 떠난다 해도 결국 오래지 않아서 돌아오기 마련. 법칙이라고 하지는 않겠지만, 경향이 그러했다. 그래서 그는 고담 내부의 감시망을 더욱 단단하게 조이며 돌아올 탕아를 기다렸다.

그리고 그로부터 정확하게 한 달 후.

문자 그대로 '그림자 속'으로 사라진 용의자가 감시 카메라에 걸렸다. 자체 제작한 안면인식 프로그램으로 검색해보니 웬 스웨덴의 도서관 사서가 떠올랐다. 하지만 정작 당사자는 행적을 추적하여 보니 그가 근무하는 도서관 감시 카메라의 영상 근무하는 모습이 찍히고 있었다. 고담 감시 카메라에 용의자가 찍힌 당시와 동시간대에. 게다가 등록된 신분이 전혀 달랐다. 어쩌다 가짜로 꾸민 얼굴이 무작위의 인물과 겹친 듯했다.

배트맨은 결국 팀의 도움을 받아야 했다. 얼굴이 가짜인 이상, 얼굴의 주인이 아니라 가짜를 일일이 추적해야 했다. 용의자가 프랑스로 날아갈 때 썼다고 추정되는 가짜 신분도 추가로 추적하니, 런던의 대영박물관 근처 카페에서 발견되었다. 그로부터 약 2주간 용의자의 움직임은 없었다. 영국을 근해를 시작으로 바다의 쓰레기가 점차 사라지고 있다는 아쿠아맨의 증언이 아니라면 용의자가 꼬리를 떼기 위해 숨었다고 생각했겠지.

가짜 스웨덴 사서─로렌스 젠킨슨(Laurence Jenkinson)은 무언가를 꾸미고 있었다. 바다의 폐기물을 이용하여 무엇을 할 수 있는지는 의문이 있긴 했지만, 단지 자원으로 사용한다면 꾸미는 것이 무엇이든 아주 불가능은 아니게 될 터.

스톤헨지에서 또 다른 마법적인 에너지의 분출이 일어남으로써 배트맨의 의심을 더욱 굳혔다. 드물게도 샤이닝 나이트와 에트리간이 민감하게 반응하고, 브와나 비스트와 빅센 등 '짐승'의 특징을 띤 히어로들이 아무 이유 없이 몸살에 시달렸다.

 **=복수자 광시곡**

"Scansio(시동)."

에테르 라이트로 그린 거대한 소환진을 꼼꼼하게 살핀 제이슨은 스톤 헨지 밖에 서서 마술회로를 열었다. 마력이 흐르며 체온이 올랐다. 아틀라스 원 특유의 마술 예장으로 변한 정장에 새겨진 주각이 별개의 영창을 자아냈다.

그가 이번에 하는 소환은 환령이 아니라 영령을 대상으로 한 것이다. 평가규격 외인 '계시'가 영령의 소환을 강력하게 요구하고 있었기 때문이다. 정확한 이유는 알 수 없었지만, 원래 계시가 그러한 스킬이었다. 근거 따위는 없는, 고차원적인 존재가 보는 천리안의 정보의 일부를 전달 받는 스킬이니까.

그래도 짐작이 없지는 않았다. 영령은 인리의 위기가 다가올 때 필요한 법이었다. 계시가 영령의 소환을 촉구한다면, 인류악(Beast)의 등장이 머지 않았거나 그에 비할 만한 위기상황이 닥쳤다는 의미다. 혹은 미완성으로 남아 있었던 인대의 마술과 관련된 사건일 수도 있었다. 마술은 과거, 과학은 미래. 과거를 보장하는 마술이 미완으로 남아있었다 함은 인리의 밑둥이 불안하다는 뜻이었다. 불안한 인리의 억지력을 파고 든 침략의 씨앗이 그가 마술을 완성함으로써 강한 압력을 받아 반발하고 있을 가능성이 있었다.

인류악인가, 침략자인가. 어느 쪽도 비보다.

"고한다.  
그대의 몸은 내 아래에, 내 명운은 그대의 검에.  
인리의 의지에 따라 이 뜻, 이 이치를 따른다면 응하라.  
맹세를 이곳에.  
나는 영원히 모든 선을 이루는 자, 나는 영원히 모든 악을 누르는 자.  
그대는 삼개 언령을 감고 일곱 하늘에서 강림할지니,  
억지의 고리로부터 오라, 천칭의 수호자여!"

스톤 헨지 중심에서 에테르의 격류가 일어났다. 시각이 돌아오자, 제이슨은 스톤 헨지 내부에서 여덟 개의 인영(人影)을 볼 수 있었다.

검첨을 땅에 꽂고 그 위에 두 손을 올린, 하얀 전신 갑옷을 입고 악마의 그것과 같은 뿔이 난 투구를 쓴 기사가 있다.  
"서번트 세이버, 그대의 부름에 응하였다."

붉은 창을 어깨에 걸치고 은백색의 농수를 끼고 화려한 브로치가 단 로브를 착용한, 편안한 자세로 선 파란 창병이 있다.  
"랜서다. 잘 부탁한다고."

등에 맨 쌍검의 손잡이가 양 어깨 위로 드러난 황금색 경갑 차림의 남자가 붉은 눈으로 내려다보았다.  
"짐은 아처로 현계하였다. 짐이 시작한 일, 마무리 하도록 하지."

검은 트리콘을 쓰고 붉은 튜닉을 입었으며, 허리에 머스킷 권총을 차고 황금빛 견장의 파란색 군복 코트를 걸친 남자가 있다.  
"허, 여긴 오랜만이군. 라이더다."

파란 쥬니히토에 차림에 웬 여우 꼬리가 셋 달린 주황색 머리의 여자가 있다.  
"이 진한 훈남혼(薰男魂)의 향기! 아아, 무엇이든 이 캐스터에게 맡겨만 주세요, 주인님!"

검은 갑옷과 칼, 방패로 중무장하고 흠집 가득한 흰 해골 가면을 쓴 거한이 있다.  
"두려워 말라, 계약자여. 산의 노인, 소환에 응하여 모습을 드러냈도다. 나에게 이름 같은 건 없다. 편히 부를 수 있는 이름으로 부르거라."

마찬가지로 검은 갑옷을 입었으면서 자세한 모습은 흐리게 보이는 광전사가 있다.  
"Shrrrrrr…"

그리고 그들의 중앙에 하얀 갑옷을 입고 백합 문양의 깃발을 든 금발의 성녀가 있다.  
"서번트 룰러. 잔 다르크. 만나게 돼서 정말 반가워요, 동생!"

제이슨이 눈을 끔뻑거렸다.

"…동생?"

어새신과 버서커를 제외한 서번트와 제이슨의 시선이 룰러에게 모였다.

영령 수준에 이른 여섯 사람의 시선이 모이니, 이름 높은 성녀도 멈칫하게 되었다.

"제가 무슨 실수라도…?"

고속사고로 잔 다르크가 자신을 동생이라고 부른 이유를 유추한 제이슨이 가볍게 코웃음 쳤다.

"하. 딴에는 맞는 말이군. 그래, 틀리지는 않아."

그가 코스튬 모드를 발동하여 영령화하자, 룰러의 호칭에 일말의 의문을 품었던 이들이 일제히 이해했다. 날개를 펼친 용을 형상화한 서클릿에 검은 갑옷을 착용하고, 사슬 걸린 불꽃의 망토의 문양을 새긴 회색 깃발을 든 그는 잔 다르크의 불량한 남동생이라고 해도 믿을 만 했다. 영기(靈氣)가 유사하기도 하고.

"룰러의 진명은 알겠다 쳐도…. 자기 소개 전에 자리를 옮기도록 할까? 현대 영령후보 무리가 오기 전에 말이야."

그가 그림자를 펼쳐 모두 시간신전으로 옮기려고 할 때, 그림자 위로 두 개의 인영이 갑자기 나타났다. 이미 이동하기 위한 마술이 발동하는 중이라서 중단할 수 없었던 제이슨은 어쩔 수 없이 그들까지 공방으로 데려갔다.

그들이 공방에 도착했을 때, 난입한 자는 세이버를 껴안고 흐느끼고 있었다.

"모드레드! 오, 모드레드…!"

"어, 어머니…?!"

세이버의 투구가 분해되면서 갑옷의 일부로 변했다. 부스스한 금발에 싱그러운 풀잎과 같은 녹색 눈을 지닌 소년이 얼떨떨한 표정을 감추지 못하고 그를 품에 안은 여자의 등에 팔을 둘러 안았다.

짝.

제이슨이 가볍게 박수를 쳤다. 관위시간신전이 외부자를 향한 경계 태세에 돌입하면서 위협적으로 마력을 흔들었다. 모드레드를 안고 있던 여자가 세이버를 놓으며 그를 향해 돌아섰다.

여자는 긴 검은 머리카락을 가채처럼 엮고 금색의 가면을 썼다. 보라색 로브와 금색의 흉갑, 예를 표하는 우아한 움직임에서 고귀한 신분을 엿볼 수 있었다. 그녀를 감싸는 마력은 요정(Fea)의 그것이고, 수동적인 방어마술을 제외하면 공격의사는 보이지 않았다.

제이슨은 그녀를 알았다. 만나본 적은 없지만 배트 컴퓨터의 자료에서 그녀에 관한 정보를 읽은 적이 있었다.

"실례했습니다. 그리고 반갑습니다, 세 번째 진리의 마법사여. 나는 모르건 르 페이. 연합왕국 대지의 실각한 관리자이자, 당신이 좌에서 불러준 세이버의 친모입니다."

실각한 관리자임을 밝히는 모르건은 체념과 슬픔과 기쁨과 분노의 기색을 모두 품고 있었다. 모르건이라고 하면 아서 왕의 시시때때로 괴롭히는 마녀일 터인데, 이상하게도 표독함이나 날카로운 태도는 보이지 않았다.

그녀는 그녀와 함께 이동된 보라색 튜닉 복장의 어린이를 자기 앞으로 끌어왔다.

"그리고 나의 장녀이자 두 번째 아이, 마리아 르 페이입니다. 그녀의 진명을 감추기 위해서 그녀의 오라버니의 이름인 모드레드를 가명으로 쓰고 있답니다."

제이슨은 저스티스 리그 데이터 베이스에서 '빌런'으로 분류되어 있던 그녀의 정보를 떠올리면서 과하지 않게, 그러나 모독적이지도 않을 만큼 예를 갖추고 고개를 숙였다.

"반갑습니다, 신비의 길을 걷는 아가씨. 나의 이름은 제이슨 마카로프 토드 아틀라시아. 나의 공방, 관위시간신전에 오신 것을 환영하지요."

모르건이 자기 진명은 물론이고 딸아이의 진명도 밝혔기에 그도 진명을 드러냈다. 허수 공간의 흐름과는 이질적인 혼의 동요가, 그도 진명을 밝히는 예의를 차릴 것이라고 예상치 못한 그녀의 놀람을 가르쳐줬다. 그는 그녀의 놀람을 이해했다. 이름만큼 닳고 닳은 신비가 또 없으나, 그럼에도 이름은 강력한 신비를 품었다. 특히 진명은 신체 일부를 제외하면 가장 강력한 저주의 매개체였다.

그가 그녀를 손님으로 인정하자 공방의 위협적인 마력의 흐름이 가라앉았다.

"영령 여러분과 인사를 나눌 때까지 잠시 기다려주겠습니까?"

그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"물론입니다."

모르건과 마리아가 공방 한 쪽으로 비켜 나오자 헛기침을 한 세이버가 앞으로 나왔다.

"이미 들으셨겠지만, 모드레드입니다. 반역의 기사로서 악명이 드높은 것은 압니다. 그러나 행동으로써 제가 명예로운 기사임을 증명하도록 하겠습니다.

파란 머리에 눈이 루비처럼 붉은 창병이 그 옆으로 나왔다.

"쿠 훌린이라고 한다. 고향 땅에서 소환된 덕에 상태가 절호조다. 터무니 없는 시련이 있다면 맡겨둬."

금발 붉은 눈의 아처가 팔짱을 꼈다.

"짐은 우르크의 영웅왕 길가메쉬다. 사태 수습을 위해 왕림했으나, 너를 특별히 신경 써주도록 하마. 영광으로 알도록."

캐스터가 불쑥 앞으로 튀어나왔다.

"양처현현! 타마모노마에입니다. 잘.부.탁.드.려.요~!"

제이슨이 당황해서 고개를 뒤로 뺐다. 팔이 캐스터에게 잡혀 있어서 멀리 떨어지지는 못했지만.

"어, 그, 그래…."

언제 이동했는지 모를 어새신이, 제이슨의 한 쪽 팔을 안고 뺨을 비비는 캐스터를 끌어냈다.

"거기까지다, 주술사여. 과한 애정표현이 계약자를 당혹스럽게 하고 있다."

"우으으…. 어째서? 분명 상성상 내가 유리한데에에~~!"

자신의 행동이 과함을 아는 캐스터가 어새신에게 크게 반항하지 않고 끌려나갔다.

군복을 걸친 라이더가 파이프에 성냥으로 불을 붙여 빨더니 연기를 뻐끔뻐끔 내뿜었다.

"프랜시스 드레이크다. 영령이 되어도 일단은 해적이야. 다른 영웅 나리들이 싫어하는 더러운 일이 있으면 말해. 맡아주마. 깔끔하게 처리해주지."

어새신과 버서커는 룰러가 대신 소개해줬다.

"어새신은 핫산 에 사바흐. 유곡의 늪에서 온 천명을 고하는 자. 죽음의 관을 머리에 이는, 경계의 암살자입니다. 버서커의 진명은… 믿기지 않지만 저도 알 수 없군요. 아마 그러한 종류의 보구를 보유한 모양입니다."

"호오?"

제이슨이 버서커에게 시선을 두었다.

"정체를 숨기는 보구를 잠시 거두어라, 버서커."

"…."

버서커의 모습을 흐리게 하던 검은 연기가 사라졌다. 룰러가 "어머!"하는 감탄음이 들릴 듯한 표정을 지으며 손으로 입을 막았다.

"란슬롯 듀 락. 호수의 기사로군요. 대체 어떤 고뇌에 빠져있기에, 당신 같은 자가 광란의 좌에 앉게 된 건가요?"

모드레드와 모르건이 경악했다.

"뭐? 란슬롯?!"

"란슬롯 경이라고?!"

모드레드에게 이어진 패스(Path)에서 경악에 이은 비애와 이해가 흘러나왔다.

제이슨은 그들에게서 이야기를 듣기로 결심했다. 아서 왕이 집권한 고대 브리튼은 신대가 닫히는 마지막 특이점이다. 모드레드나 모르건이 란슬롯이 버서커로 현계한 데 비애하며 놀란다면, 그 시대에 이상이 있음이 분명했다. 모르건과 모드레드의 사이가 나쁘지 않은 것에 더해, 마카로프의 지식과 다른 것이 너무나 많았다. 사태를 수습하기 위해 부름에 응했다는 길가메쉬의 이야기도 마찬가지 이유로 들어야 할 것이고.

"모두, 부름에 답해주어 고맙다."

그는 즉석에서 공방의 공간을 나누어서 여덟 개의 방을 만들었다.

"이곳은 관위시간신전. 허수 공간에 형성된 공방이므로, 외출하고자 한다면 나를 통하여야 가능해. 오해는 하지 마. 너희를 통제하고 가두기 위한 공방이 아니니까. 성가시게 끼어들 집단의 눈을 피하기 위한 은신처이며 안전가옥이야. 개인실을 준비했으니까 원하는 데코레이션이 있다면 말만 해. 마련해 줄 테니까."

"그 성가신 집단이라는 것은?"

라이더의 질문에 제이슨이 라플라스에 지시해서 트라이·헤르메스가 기록한 정보를 홀로그램으로 투영했다. 저스티스 리그의 주요 멤버의 모습을 담은 영상과 그 외 히어로들의 모습이 여러 개로 나뉜 화면의 형태로 떠올랐다.

"저스티스 리그─나에게서 전해진 정보로 짐작했겠지만, 굳이 경고하지. 그들은 적이 아니야. 오지랖이 넓을 뿐이고. 아포콜립스의 다크사이드 등 이성신(異星神)으로부터 별을 지키는 수호자이기도 해. 특히 그들 중 배트맨은 피해."

배트맨의 영상이 확대됐다. 모르건과 마리아를 의식한 제이슨은 배트맨의 비밀신분을 위협할 만한 정보는 염화로만 설명을 덧붙였다.

"「내 양부(養父)라서 하는 말이 아니라」 그는 이상할 만큼 확연하게 억지력의 지원을 받고 있으니까. 살아있으면서도 현존하는 도시 전설로서 환령 수준의 신비와 스킬을 보유했고, 그의 근거지인 고담에서는 신비와 스킬이 영령인 어새신 수준으로 강화돼. 「아마 5세대 넘게 도시에서 군림한 웨인 가의 적자이자 독자이기 때문이지.」생인간이라서 물리력에서 자유롭지 않은 점만 빼면, 그들 중에서는 적으로 삼았을 때 가장 성가신 상대가 되겠지."

그는 영상을 껐다.

"오늘은 각자 개인실에서 쉬도록 해. 나에게서 전해진 정보를 보면서 시간을 보내도 좋고, 그게 아니면 라플라스에 즐길 만한 유희거리를 요청해도 돼. 이것으로 일단 해산이야."

세이버를 제외한 영령들은 저마다 고개를 끄덕이거나 생각에 빠지는 등 저마다 개성을 드러내면서 마음에 드는 방을 골라 들어갔다.

아처는 방에 들어가기 전에 한 마디를 남겼다.

"성검사의 사생아와 이야기가 끝나면 짐의 거처로 오너라."

마치 제이슨이 그에게 할 질문이 있음을 미리 안 듯한 말이었다. 제이슨은 "알겠습니다, 폐하." 하고 답했다.

공방의 로비에는 그와 르 페이 일가만 남았다. 그는 저절로 모드레드의 것으로 정해진 개인실의 문을 가리켰다.

"서서 이야기 하는 것도 어색하니 들어가서 이야기 하지."

그가 앞장서자 모드레드, 모르건, 마리아 순서로 따라갔다.

* * *

억지력(DC의 편애)

여기의 모르건과 마리아는 애니메이티드 팀 버스 모르건과 모드레드을 연상하시면 됩니다.

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →조커에게 살해당했다. 향년 15세.  
→부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.  
→기원:결핍, 마술특성:소거, 속성:불과 허수  
→자신의 기원을 각성하지 않기 위해 기억을 제거했다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→진명이 변했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.[New!]  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물

 **Modred**  
→모르건과 사이가 좋아 보인다.

 **Gilgamesh**  
→그가 굳이 현계해서 수습해야 할 사태란?


	6. Chapter 6: 단서

신동, 정금 그리고 진은이 널브러진 작업대 앞. 제이슨은 인체공학적인 설계로 만들어서 몸의 부담을 최소한으로 줄인 의자에 던지듯이 몸을 놓았다. 잘 연마된 흑요석처럼 반질반질하여 거울처럼 빛나는 공방의 천장에 그의 붉은 눈만 선명하게 비쳤다. 작업대 위의 트라이·헤르메스 단말이 방금 분석기에 올려놓은 무언가의 연식과 사상, 물질을 분석하면서 작은 진동음을 냈다.

그는 계시가 영령소환을 촉구한 이유에 대한 자신의 추측이 옳았다는 것을 알게 됐다. 모드레드에게 들은 아서 왕 전설의 진실은 인대의 마술이 완성되지 않은 여파가 여실히 드러나고 있었다. 모드레드와 모르건의 교류를 보며 느꼈던 위화감은 계시가 더하는 확신에 의해 침이 마르는 위기감을 불어넣었다. 브리튼의 멸망은 운이 좋았─아니, 모드레드 덕분이라고 해야겠지. 모드레드가 아서 왕에게 반기를 들어 브리튼을 멸망시키지 않았다면 세계 전체가 전정사상(剪定事象)으로 떠밀렸을 수도 있었다. 거기다 그 '세계'가 현재 제이슨이 거한 세계선만 일컫는 것도 아니었다. 히어로들이 활약하는 이 세계와 유사한 모든 사상의 세계선 전부를 말함이다.

"제기랄(Damn it)!"

이를 악문 제이슨의 뇌리에 모드레드와 모르건의 목소리가 맴돌았다.

 _【_ _"전승과 달리 아서 왕은 성군이 아니었습니다_ _. 지극히 뛰어난 폭군이었을 뿐이죠_ _. 브리튼을 수호하는 붉은 용은 교활하고 포악했으며_ _, 비인간적이었습니다_ _. 그의 가장 강력한 라이벌인 보티건을 퇴치한 이후에나 그의 본성이 드러나기 시작했죠_ _."】_

 _안 좋은 기억을 떠올린 모드레드의 표정이 어두워졌다_ _._

 _【_ _"그는 귀족을 수탈했습니다_ _. 평민을 수탈하지 않았다고 속으시면 안 됩니다_ _. 아서 왕은 귀족을 수탈하면서 그들이 더 심하게 평민을 수탈하도록 몰아갔으니까요_ _. 그 시대 귀족 중에는 탐욕스러운 자도 있었으나 청렴하고 선정을 펼치는 자도 있었습니다_ _. 아서 왕은 그런 자들 조차도 평민에게서 수탈하지 않고서는 치안병력조차 꾸릴 수 없을 만큼 가혹하게 수탈했습니다_ _. 그리고 수탈한 재산으로 자신을 청렴하고 공정한 성군으로 꾸미는 데 탕진했습니다_ _. 귀족에게 모든 책임과 죄를 떠밀면서_ _, 그 귀족들 사이를 이간질하여 그에게 대항하지 못하게 했어요_ _. 정작 국정에서는 실질적인 정책의 변화는 없이_ _, 찢어진 상처를 테이프로 억지로 이어서 그 위로 두꺼운 화장을 하는 듯한 조치의 반복이었죠_ _. 수도 카멜롯은 번성하고 강해졌으나 그 외의 백성은 기아로 말라 죽었습니다_ _."】_

 _모르건이 가면을 벗어서 새파란 눈의 젊은 얼굴을 드러내며 한숨을 내쉬었다_ _._

 _【_ _"전적으로 멀린 탓이었답니다_ _. 멀린은 마법만 뛰어난 머저리였죠_ _. 역사상 가장 성공적이고 유명한 킹 메이커_ _? 헛소리예요_ _. 아서의_ _'사치_ _'에 덩달아 덕을 본 것에 불과하죠_ _. 그 시대의 기사란 결국 무장이 잘 되고 약간의 교양을 갖춘 무뢰배에 불과했어요_ _. 그런 기사 중의 하나인 엑터와 그의 한량 아들 케이 틈에서 현대에 일컫는_ _'기사도_ _'가 피어났다고 생각하나요_ _? 멀린이 아이 돌보기에 서툴다는 이유로 아서를 다른 사람에게 미루어버렸을 때 이미 이와 같은 것은 결정된 일일지도 모르죠_ _."】_

 _그녀가 마법으로 하나의 영상을 띄웠다_ _. 검게 물든 성검을 들고 금색의 눈이 번들번들하게 빛나는 새하얀 갑옷의 기사왕_ _._

 _【_ _"새하얗게 꾸민 검은 폭군_ _, 붉은 폭룡왕 아르토리어스_ _(Artorias)."】_

 _모드레드가 팔짱을 끼고 먼 곳을 바라보았다_ _._

 _【_ _"란슬롯은 왕의 본성을 꿰뚫어 본_ _, 얼마 안 되는 기사였습니다_ _. 하지만 그는 자신의 성품처럼 완고한 기사도에 스스로 묶여 있었죠_ _. 그래도 그는 그가 할 수 있는 일을 모두 했습니다_ _. 원탁에서 가장 뛰어난 기사인 그는 자신의 가치를 알았습니다_ _. 그것을 이용하여 아서의 폭정을 어느 정도 조절했습니다_ _. 도를 넘는 명령은 듣지 않아도_ _, 넘지만 않으면 어지간한 왕명은 수행했기에 아서도 자제를 하는 듯 싶었습니다_ _."】_

 _그의 주먹이 꽉 쥐어지면서 금속의 마찰음이 났다_ _._

 _【_ _"기네비어 왕비가 그의_ _'건방짐_ _'에 대한 대가를 치르고 있다는 사실을 알기 전까지는 그도 그렇게 믿었죠_ _. 하지만 아니었습니다_ _. 아서 왕은 아서 왕이었습니다_ _. 그는 비교적 충실한 란슬롯을 책하는 대신 기네비어에게 폭력의 형태로 화풀이를 하고 있었던 겁니다_ _. 아들을 낳지 못하는 것을 구실로 삼았죠_ _. 사실은 그의 폭력에 자궁이 파열되어버렸던 것인데도_ _. 그러한 사실을 안 란슬롯은 세 달 동안 행방불명 되었고_ _, 제가 세 달 동안 수색을 벌여 겨우 찾아냈습니다_ _. 죄책감에 미쳐서 벌거벗고 숲을 헤매는 그를… 말입니다_ _."】_

 _모르건이 한숨을 내쉬었다_ _._

 _【_ _"모드레드가 도움을 구하며 그를 데려왔을 때_ _, 그의 정신은 일반적인 방법으로는 도저히 수습하지 못할 지경으로 몰려 있었습니다_ _. 제가 마법으로 수습은 했지만_ _, 그럼에도 위태로웠어요_ _. 그것이 그간 그가 왕비에게 저지른 비행_ _(非行_ _)이 발각될 위기에 처한 아서가 기네비어를 처형한다고 했을 때 터져버렸답니다_ _."】_

 _폭군의 영상이 변했고_ _, 바닥에 쓰러진 피투성이 금발 소년과 피로 더럽혀진 금장식의 하얀 칼을 쥔 자신의 손을 번갈아 보다가 무너지면서 통곡하는 란슬롯을 그려냈다_ _. 아론다이트로 추정되는 검이 그것에 묻은 피를 기점으로 검게 물들었다_ _._

 _【_ _"그 이후는 전승과 크게 다르지 않습니다_ _."】 모드레드가 착잡하게 버서커가 차지한 방의 방향에 시선을 뒀다_ _. 【_ _"란슬롯은 저와 어머니의 도움을 받아 대륙으로 도망갔고_ _, 생물학적 아버지의 폭정을 견딜 수 없게 된 저는 그가 란슬롯을 쫓아 출정한 사이 투구로 가리고 있던 얼굴을 드러내어 반란을 일으켰습니다_ _. 반란 사실을 접한 아서 왕은 회군했고_ _, 진실을 모르는 가웨인이 회군하는 아서 왕에게 반격하는 란슬롯을 막았어요_ _. 그리고 그곳_ _, 캄란의 언덕에서──_ _"】_

 _모드레드는 말을 잇지 못 했다_ _. 어느 새 그의 건틀릿 사이로 피가 흘러내리고 있었다_ _._

 _모르건이 한숨을 내쉬며 그의 손을 펴주고 마법으로 치료하며 대신 설명했다_ _._

 _【_ _"아서 왕은 그를 조롱했습니다_ _. 반란하는 것이 늦었다고_ _. 멀린이 호수의 귀부인에게 수감된 것이 몇 년인데 이제 와서 반란이냐고 말이죠_ _. 『비탄으로 넘쳐흐르는_ _, 저주 받은 기사의 나라에 미련이 많기도 하지_ _.』 그게 그의 입에서 직접 나온 말이었어요_ _.】_

제이슨은 손을 눈에 올리며 길게 앓는 소리를 냈다. 브리튼은 아서 왕에 의해 왕국으로 성립한 뒤에 멸망했다. 그것은 마카로프의 세계선과 같았다. 하지만 달랐다. 단지 성군일 아서 왕이 폭군이라는 점만이 아니다.

멀린. 멀린이 달랐다. 트라이·헤르메스로 수집한 과거의 기록과 대조하니 차이점이 더 크게 두드려졌다. 이 세계의 멀린은 어리석었다. 지혜가 없었다. 몽마의 자식으로서 그 마(魔)를 억누르기 위하여 세례를 받았을 때 족쇄이자 축복으로 내려받은 지혜, 현재의 천리안이 없는 것이 그 행보에 확연하게 드러났다. 꽃의 마술사라고 불리며 추앙받던 마술 실력은 크게 차이 나지 않게 뛰어난 듯 하나, 현자라는 별칭에 어울리는 넓은 시야와 현명함이 없었다. 심지어 신대를 유지하기 위해 모종의 작업을 하고 있던 정황도 트라이·헤르메스에 나타나고 있었다. 그야말로 세계를 멸망시킬 뻔했던 것이다.

반마(半魔)이면서 진성악마. 이 세계선의 멀린은 악마에 더 가까웠다. 지극히 인간적인, 인간을 잘 흉내내는 악마. 그는 마카로프의 기억과 이 세계선의 차이를 금방 짚어냈고, 멀린의 타락을 이끈 것이 무엇인지도 알아냈다.

"에트리간…!"

속에서 천불이 끓어오르면서 복수심이 뇌리를 새까맣게 칠했다. 그것은 단순히 세계가 멸망할 수 있었다는 위기감에서 오는 분노가 아니었다. 아라야가 부추기고, 마카로프가 방조하며, 엘리고스와 스펙터가 동조하는 복수심이었다. 저주의 불길이 피어오르면서 그의 작업대 위에 놓여있던 금속을 녹였다. 뜨거운 쇳물이 작업대에서 그의 다리로 흘러내리는데도 그는 복수심에 몸을 떨 뿐, 뜨거움을 느끼지 못했다. 환령과 융합하여 수육한 영령이나 다름없어서 단순한 뜨거움으로는 손상되지 않는 몸이었다. 복수심을 수습하는 데 모든 전기신호가 집중된 상황이니, 벌건 쇳물은 차라리 벌건 시멘트나 마찬가지였다.

분석기에서 방울소리가 났다. 분석이 완료되었다는 신호였다. 모드레드와 이야기를 나눈 직후 방문했을 때 길가메쉬 "뱀의 허물이다."라며 건네면서 내쫓은 물건의 결과가 떠올랐다.

허물의 주인은 뱀이 아니라 엉뚱하게도 원시인, 심지어는 호모 사피엔스가 아니라 호모 네안데르탈렌시스(Homo neanderthalensis)였다. 그가 아는 한, 이런 특이한 유전자는 단 하나만이 보유하고 있었다.

반달 새비지(Vandal Savage).  
벨버의 침공 이전의, 신령(Divine spirit)이 아니라 신(Deity)이 거닐던 시대의 인류.  
길가메쉬 이상의 신비를 지닌 신비학적 괴물.

그런데 분석결과는 거기에 더해 심각한 내용을 품고 있었다.

 _알 수 없는 유전물질 포착_  
 _이 별의 어떤 물질과도 동일하거나 유사하지 않음._  
 _외계물질과 대조 결과 : 세파르(Sefar)와 유사한 RNA 패턴 발견._

"…씨발(Fuck)."

* * *

5만 2천 년 전 불사신=음모론 덩어리=제이슨 이전에 인리가 완전히 각성하지 못하게 한 원흉=그 길가메쉬보다 신비도 높은 원시인

씨발 소리 나올 만 하네...(헛웃음)

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →조커에게 살해당했다. 향년 15세.  
→부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.  
→기원:결핍, 마술특성:소거, 속성:불과 허수  
→자신의 기원을 각성하지 않기 위해 기억을 제거했다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→진명이 변했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물

 **Modred**  
→모르건과 사이가 좋아 보인다.  
→정당한 이유로 반역을 일으켰다. **[New!]**

 **Gilgamesh**  
→반달 새비지가 현계한 이유 중 하나인 모양이다. **[New!]**


	7. Chapter 7: 3년 후

검고 섬뜩한 도시. 제이슨은 휘몰아치는 감정을 정돈하기 위해 가능한 한 모든 사고력을 쏟았다. 그럼에도 버거움을 느끼는 까닭은 거기에 향수가 더해졌기 때문일지?

하지만 물론 향수는 아니었다. 향수라고 하기에는 지나치게 독하고 숨 막히는 악감정이 휘몰아쳤다. 재가 낀 듯이 목이 칼칼하게 뜨겁고, 코로 들이는 숨은 차가웠다. 그는 자신의 영기가 복수자[어벤저] 패턴을 띠는 이유를 실시간으로 체감하면서 이마를 짚었다.

'아라야, 아라야, 이건 지나치다.'

마치 직접 아라야가 그들을 부르는 상념을 들은 것처럼 악감정이 수그러들었다. 그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 서늘한 공기로 하얗게 입김이 나왔다.

그가 고담에 돌아온 것은 영령을 소환하고 약 3년 뒤였다. 프랑스에 이어서 영국 ; 유럽을 중심으로 커다란 사건 두 개를 일으켰으니 시간이 조금 지난 뒤면 고담이 오히려 비교적 안전할 것이라고 여겼기 때문이다. 그의 예상은 어느 정도 맞았다. 3년 뒤에 돌아온 고담에는 배트맨의 감시망이 이전보다 촘촘해졌다는 차이가 있을 뿐이었다. 배트맨의 순찰 구간과 패턴은 여전했고, 재건축이나 개축이 있어도 테트라 아낙스를 통해 변화한 사실을 실시간으로 업데이트 하고 있었으므로 방심하다가 걸리는 염려도 없었다. 특히 정장을 회수하러 왔다가 걸렸다는 사실을 알고 더 주의를 기울인 뒤에는.

그렇다고 배트맨이 방심하고 있다는 의미는 아니었다. 오, 그럴 리가. 방심의 가장 극단적인 반대에 위치한 것이 바로 배트맨의 편집증인데. 그는 해킹을 비롯하여 프랑스에서 영국으로 이어진 마법적인 현상이 모두 이어진 하나의 큰 사건이라고 거의 확신하고 있음이 분명했다. '거의'가 붙은 이유는 순전히 제이슨이 증거 은폐에 최선을 다한 덕분에 물증이 없는 탓이고.

영령을 동반하여 허수잠행으로 고담에 잠입한 제이슨은 지난 3년간 브라질에 설립하여 대기업으로 키운 아틀라시아 주식회사의 가지를 고담에 뻗는 데 집중했다. 그리고 라이더를 중심으로 세이버와 랜서를 시켜서 크라임 앨리를 시작으로 고담의 어두운 사회를 장악하기 시작했다.

라이더가 활약하는 한, 그 방면으로 그가 하는 일은 은폐 작업으로 한정되어 있었다. 그는 완벽한 복수를 원했다. 그의 존재가 드러나서 복수를 하기 전에 방해를 받는 것을 원하지 않았다. 그렇다고 아예 행보를 감추는 것은 배트맨이 있는 한 힘든 일이었기에 마카로프 기업의 오너인 마카로프 아틀라시아로서 고담에 온 것이고.

'배트맨이라….'

제이슨이 작게 코웃음 쳤다. 바로 1주일 전에 베인이라는 근육 덩어리 빌런이 등장해서 브루스 웨인의 등뼈를 작살낸 사건이 있었다. 장 폴 밸리(아즈라엘)라는 아마추어가 브루스에게 진 목숨빛을 갚는다고 잠시 배트맨 역할을 대행했는데, 워낙 정신적으로 불안한 자였던 터라 얼마 안 가 해고되고 쫓겨났다. 그리고 쫓겨난 장 폴 밸리는 얼마 안 가 죽었다. 세간에는 아즈라엘로서 활동하다가 범죄자의 습격으로 죽었다고 알려진 모양이지만, 사실은 어새신이 그의 목을 거둔 것이었다.

"그의 망령됨은 그 자신에서 비롯한 것이 아니라 덧씌워진 것. 지금이 아니면 때는 없다."

어새신은 그렇게 이유를 설명했다. 아즈라엘의 유해에서 갑옷을 관찰한 제이슨은 그의 이유를 즉시 이해할 수 있었다. 그 갑옷 자체가 축복과 저주의 경계에 선 사념의 덩어리였고, 갑옷에 서린 역사는 잔인하고 역겨울 만큼 희생제의(犧牲祭儀)로 점칠되어 있었다. 그는 갑옷에 묶인 신실한 이들의 영혼을 해방한 다음 어새신이 청한 성 뒤마 성전사단의 토벌을 허가했다.

어새신의 일처리는 신속하고 은밀했다. 다음 날까지 아무도 그들의 전멸을 알지 못했다. 장 폴 밸리의 시신을 돌려주기 위해서 수도회에 도착한 배트맨을 맞이한 것은 참수된 시신의 무리였고, 그는 아직도 그 원흉인 '처형자'를 쫓고 있었다.

옷에서 마력의 불꽃이 튀자 제이슨은 혀를 찼다. 차라리 망념에 가까운 복수심이 그의 심장을 노심 삼아서 용의 숨결과 같은 검은 불길을 토해내고 있었다. 그것을 최대한 제어하기 위하여 마술예장이 그의 감정처리를 도왔지만, 마력의 스파크가 튀면서 과부하 현상을 보였다. 그가 복수자(Avenger)인 이상 어쩌 수 없는 일이었다. 고담에 그를 살해한 자가 자유롭게 다른 인간을 죽이는 불의가 버젓이 행해지고 있었으니.

"마스터."

부드러운 미성이 복수심의 돌풍을 뚫고 들어왔다.

"룰러."

언제부터인가 감겨 있던 십자 동공의 붉은 눈이 뜨이고 보라색에 가까운 회청색 눈과 마주했다. 자비로운 서늘함이 닿자 복수의 열기가 그나마 가라앉았다.

제이슨이 심호흡했다.

"라이더는?"

"밀러 항구의 무기 밀매를 인터셉트 하고 있어요. 세이버와 랜서 덕분에 진행이 빠르군요."

룰러는 아직 그의 계획을 못마땅해 하고 있었다. 고담의 체질을 바꾸기 위해서 필요한 일이라지만, 그녀의 마스터가 간접적으로도 더러운 일을 하는 것에 마음이 아파왔다. 그녀의 마스터는 아직 성인조차 아니었다. 그럼에도 한 기업의 회장으로, 어른으로 위장하여 일하고 음모를 꾸미고 있었다. 의도는 좋지만 그의 심적 부담이 얼마나 클지 생각하면 말리고 싶었다. 그가 멈추지 않음을 알기에 최선을 다해 도울 뿐이었다.

작은 만족감에 고개를 끄덕인 제이슨이 옆을 흘겨보았다.

"진지구축 현황은 어때, 캐스터?"

"미콩! 주인님의 부름에 등장~ " 캐스터가 어디에서 그의 시선 안으로 불쑥 튀어나왔다. "깔끔하게 준비 완료예요! 수도와 전기도 완비! 이 더러운 도시 구석구석 모든 영맥을 제어권에 두었답니다~!"

"흠."

캐스터는 제이슨이 고개를 끄덕이고 이해했다고 신호하는데도 물러날 기색이 없었다. 반짝반짝 빛나는 눈으로 그녀가 계속 바라보니, 그는 어쩔 수 없이 입을 열었다.

"잘했어, 캐스터. 도움이 되었다."

그의 몸은 익숙지 않은 일을 한 데 대한 불편함으로 어색함이 넘쳐 흘렀다.

"꺄~! 부끄러워하는 주인님 귀여워!"

"다, 닥쳐! 이거 놔!"

그를 끌어안고 폴짝폴짝 뛰면서 꺄꺄거리는 그녀를 보고 있자니 그가 오히려 부끄러워졌다.

그에게서 떨어진 캐스터는 계속 그를 껴안고 싶어 죽겠다는 듯이 부들부들 떨다가 꼬리와 귀를 쫑긋 세우고 표정을 굳혔다. 평범한 사람에게는 아무것도 보이지 않을 허공에 그녀가 날카로운 눈총을 쏘았다.

"관음하는 취미도 있나 보죠, 영웅왕?"

그에 아처가 금색의 영자를 갖추며 실체화 했다.

"관음이라니, 불경하다! 짐은 이미 모든 것을 관조하고 있거늘!"

팔짱을 끼며 미간을 찌푸린 아처의 표정에는 짜증이 가득했다. 그러나 이내 그 표정은 파안대소로 깨졌다.

"하지만…. 푸하하하핫! 여우에게 좋을 대로 휘둘리는구나, 마스터. 더 빠릿하게 굴지 못 하겠느냐?"

그는 얼간이 같은 제이슨의 모습이 웃기다는 것을 대단히 돌려서 표현하고 있었다."

"흥. 초야권을 대놓고 주장한 네가 할 말이 아니지."

제이슨의 반격에 아처가 아픈 상처를 게이볼그로 푹 찔린 것처럼 펄쩍 뛰었다.

"네 이놈! 그것은 성년의 '나'가 한 일이라고 했을 터!"

제이슨은 코웃음만 쳤다.

"어쨌든 그것도 너잖아?"

"이익!"

아처가 분해서 이를 갈 때 랜서가 아처 옆에 현계했다.

"그 쯤 하라고, 루갈반다가 피똥 싸는 동안 놀러다닌 한량 금붙이. 고담 토종의 박쥐 어새신이 움직이는 것 같으니까."

아처의 이마에 핏줄이 '빠직' 소리가 날 것처럼 튀어나왔다.

"누구 덕분에 네 전설이 살아있다고 생각하는 것이냐, 똥개! 잊혀서 환령으로 떨어진 다른 잡종들 신세가 되어봐야겠느냐?!"

랜서가 양손을 장난스럽게 들었다.

"워, 워. 그건 고맙게 생각하고 있다고. 생전에 딱히 영령이 되고 싶었던 적은 없지만."

제이슨이 분위기를 환기하기 위하여 끼어들었다.

"굳이 온 이유가 있겠지, 랜서?"

"뭐, 그렇지." 랜서가 창으로 자신의 어깨를 두드렸다. "블랙 마스크인가 뭔가 하는 녀석을 해치웠다. 그 녀석의 떨거지들도 정리했는데, 아무래도 이상한 것을 발견했거든."

그가 웬 아뮬렛을 내밀었다.

"흑마술(Witchcraft)로 만들어진 마력 쫓는 아뮬렛이야. 보디가드 하나가 가지고 있던데, 근처에 마녀라도 있어?"

제이슨은 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"고담에는 자타나라는 호모 마기가 살아. 인맥이 넓은 블랙 마스크가 마법을 경계해서 준비했을 가능성이 없지는 않지. 하지만 자기가 가진 게 아니라 보디가드라…?"

어새신이 그의 상념을 끊으며 마치 거기에 있었다는 듯이 자연스럽게 앞에 나타났다.

"광대가 움직였다, 계약자여."

핫산이 조커와 그가 이끄는 갱단이 움직인 경로를 표시한 지도를 건넸다. 제이슨은 그의 보고를 들으면서 지도를 읽었고, 조커가 조커 가스를 고담시 전역에 살포하여 판데믹 수준으로 난리를 일으킬 것임을 알게 되었다. 다소의 정보가 갖춰진 계시는 차라리 미래시에 가까웠다.

"고맙습니다, 어새신. 놈이 일을 저지르기 전에 엉뚱한 시민을 죽이지 않게 손을 써주시겠습니까? 심심풀이로 살인을 하는 녀석이라서 말입니다. 당장 배트맨 모르게 움직일 수 있는 사람이 당신 뿐이군요."

"그러도록 하지."

고개를 끄덕인 어새신이 모습을 감추었다.

그때, 캐스터가 외쳤다.

"마스터, 라이더와 박쥐가 만났어요!"

제이슨이 허탈하게 웃었다.

"공교롭네. 어떻게 하필 제대로 움직일 시기에 딱 걸리냐?"

혀를 찬 제이슨은 라이더의 시야를 빌렸다.

【오. 왔냐, 마스터?】

마치 채팅방에 들어온 친구를 맞이하듯 라이더가 염화로 가볍게 인사했다. 라이더는 그림자와 그림자 사이로 날아다니는 적을 상대로 총을 쏘고 있었다. 조명 상태가 별로 양호하지 않은 부두에는 컨테이너 박스가 마치 일부러인 것처럼 얼기설기 쌓여 있었다. 가끔 조명에 드러나는 그림자의 형상이 배트맨이 총탄을 피하며 남기는 흔적이 전부였다. 한 정 당 단발로 끝나야 정상인 머스킷 권총이 라이더가 원하는 대로 총알을 계속 쏟았다.

【어때?】

【마스터가 브리핑했던 대로인데? 웬만한 어새신 못지 않아. 가뜩이나 밤눈이 그렇게 밝지도 않은 편이라 애먹고 있다. 아, 빨리 세이버가 와줬으면 좋겠구만.】

라이더는 투덜거리면서 살아있는 어쌔신이 접근하지 못하게 총을 쏘고 또 쏘았다.

 **=복수자 광시곡**

"하! 하앗! 여기냐!"

배트맨은 기관단총의 그것처럼 쏟아지는 총알을 피하여 어둠 속에 있는 엄폐물 뒤로 숨었다. 그의 눈은 가늘게 뜨인 채 집중하여 적을 관찰했다. 상대는 붉은 튜닉에 겉은 검고 안감은 푸른 재킷, 트리콘 햇을 착용했다. 총은 아마도 겉모양만 머스킷인 자동권총. '아마도'가 붙은 것은 자동권총이라고 하기에는 지금까지 재장전 없이 발사된 탄환의 수가 비현실적으로 많기 때문이다.

'외계의 기술일까?'

또 울리는 총성에 배트맨은 몸을 날리면서 상념을 뒤로 미뤘다.

일견하기에는 해적을 기믹으로 삼은 얼치기처럼 보이는데, 정작 상대해보면 아니었다. 상대의 기세가 어지간한 빌런에 못지 않았다. 기세에 어울리는 실력도 있어서 총을 떨어뜨리려고 날린 배터랭을 총탄으로 쏘아 튕겨내고 있었다. 귀신 같은 사격 솜씨였다. 웬만한 인간은 쫓지 못하는 그의 움직임을 대략적으로나마 쫓으면서 쏘는 총탄은 좀처럼 그를 놓칠 것 같지 않았다.

해적이 고담의 언더그라운드를 종횡한다는 소문을 들은 적은 있었지만, 루머에 그쳤었다. 실재한다는 단서를 잡을 수 없었기 때문이다. 비정상적으로 빠르게 퍼져나가는 소문에 비해서 그가 건지는 정보가 희박했었다. 그런데 실제로 이렇게 그의 앞을 막고 있었다. 고담에 깔린 감시망을 피해 자신의 정보를 숨기고 있었던 것일까? 상대에 대한 평가와 위험도가 점점 높아졌다.

무기밀매를 막으러 왔다가 갱단 간의 항전을 목격한 것이 고작 20분 전이다. 알프레드로부터 밀러 항구의 수상한 조짐을 전해 들은 것이 25분 전인데, 그가 도착했을 때는 항전이 마무리 단계에 있었다. 해적 기믹의 새로운 빌런을 선두로 한 갱단의 압도적인 승리로.

배트맨의 당초 계획은 승자인 갱단이 무기를 수습하는 동안 하나씩 제압하는 것이었다. 그것에 재를 뿌린 사람이 바로 해적(가칭)이었고. 해적(가칭)이 부하들을 재촉한다고 아무렇게 쏜 총의 탄환이 천장에 매달린 사슬을 끊었고, 그것이 떨어진 위치가 하필 그가 올라서서 내려다보고 있던 곳이었다.

그것을 급히 피하느라 기척이 드러났다. 해적(가칭)은 평범한 갱이 그에게 위협이 되지 않는다고 판단했는지 자신이 나서서 그를 꽉 물고 놓아주지 않았다. 그리고 해적(가칭)이 그를 잡고 있는 동안에 무기는 계속 반출되고 있었다.

"로빈."

「"배트맨?"」

"갱 보스에게 잡혀 있다. 먼저 가서 무기 반출을 막아."

「"꽤 하는 상대인가 봐요? 그러죠."」

배트맨은 로빈만 보내고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 상황이 상황이다. 하는 수없이 로빈을 선행시켜 갱단의 제압을 맡겼다. 이제 거의 4년 가까이 활동한 팀은 훌륭한 로빈이 되었기에, 해내리라고 믿었다.

'이제는 놈에게만 신경 쓰면 되겠군.'

그렇게 생각한 배트맨은 로빈과 교신했던 자리에서 벗어나서 2단으로 어긋나게 쌓인 컨테이너 사이에 숨었다.

"넌 누구냐?"

"오호? 드디어 유명한 박쥐옷 어새신이 목소리를 들려주는군. 진명을 가르쳐주기에는 문제가 있고…. 그래."

적이 권총의 총구로 트리콘 햇의 아래를 밀어 올리며 칙칙한 조명 아래에서 얼굴을 드러냈다. 이마에서 왼쪽 뺨까지, 인상적인 흉터가 보였다. 트리콘 햇으로 진 그림자 때문에 빛나는 것처럼 보이는 푸른 눈이 배트맨이 있는 장소를 대략적으로 아는 것처럼 주변을 훑었다.

"라이더라고 하지. 그게 옳은 명칭이야. 파이렛(pirate) 따위로 촌스럽게 부르지 말고."

라이더가 모자를 들어 올리지 않는 총으로 발포했다. 총알이 컨테이너에 박히거나 관통하면서 쨍그랑거리고 땅땅 소리를 냈다. 컨테이너를 관통한 총알 하나가 배트맨 머리 옆으로 지나갔다.

배트맨은 긴장으로 입이 마르는 것을 느꼈다. 고요히 움직여서 폐건물의 콘크리트 벽을 등진 그는 심문을 이어갔다.

"목적은?"

조금 전과는 전혀 다른 방향에서 들려오는 목소리에 라이더가 눈썹을 슥 들어 올렸다.

'진짜 산 인간인가? 영령의 감각을 속이고 움직이다니.'

그가 목소리가 들린 방향으로 발포했다. 하지만 배트맨은 질문을 내뱉은 직후 자리를 옮기고 있었다.

"아주, 아주 뻔한 목적이라네. 온갖 쓰레기와 오물의 수집이지. 진흙에 빠진 보석의 감정과 채집이 취미거든. 상인의 소소한 취미라고 할까."

배트맨은 '상인'이라는 키워드를 뇌리 한 구석, '라이더'라는 카테고리 아래 항목으로 박았다.

"왜 하필 고담이지?"

"하필 고담에 원하는 게 있더군. 나도 이런 썩어 빠진 곳에는 오고 싶지 않았다고오~?"

무언가가 라이더 앞으로 휙 날아왔다. 무심코 그것을 쏘아 맞힌 라이더는 그것에서 맵고 시큼한 냄새가 나는 연기가 나오자 몸을 날려서 연기의 사정권에서 빠져나갔다. 연기가 완전히 터져 나오기 전에 말이다. 도저히 인간의 것으로 볼 수 없는 민첩한 몸놀림이다.

"최루탄? 엉큼한 놈이로고(What a sneaky bastard)."

배트맨은 작게 혀를 찼다. 나름대로 허를 찌른 일격이었다. 라이더가 최루가스에 완전히 휩쓸렸다면 기습을 시도할 수도 있었겠지. 그러나 벗어났다면 가스를 연막 삼아 접근할 수도 없었다. 장탄수를 헤아리지 못할 총을 가진 라이더가 연기에 난사라도 하는 날엔 결과를 장담하지 못했다. 총알이 컨테이너를 간단하게 관통했음을 감안하면 배트맨이 제아무리 방탄 재질 갑옷으로 무장한들 벌집이 되어버릴 가능성이 컸다.

눈을 크게 뜨고 그를 찾아다니는 라이더를 보고 배트맨이 섬광탄 기능이 있는 배터랑을 날렸다. 최루탄을 경험한 라이더가 그것을 피해자, 바닥에 박힌 배터랑이 섬광탄으로 기능하면서 섬광을 내뿜었다. 현직 해적이라고 해도 믿을 욕설이 라이더의 입에서 폭풍처럼 쏟아졌다.

배트맨이 그 때를 노려 라이더에게 몸을 날렸다. 라이더는 시각이 마비되고 청각과 균형 감각이 어그러졌을 것임에도 어느 새 커틀러스를 뽑아 들어 허리 어림께 높이로 휘두르고 있었다. 커틀러스의 칼날을 피하여 뛰어오른 배트맨이 라이더의 턱을 날렸다. 베인도 비틀거리게 할 강펀치인데, 라이더는 한 발짝 물러났을 뿐이다. 라이더는 정면으로 치고 온 배트맨을 양손으로 끌어안아서 제자리에서 빠르게 회전하고는 내던졌다.

생각 이상으로─베놈을 주입한 베인 이상으로─ 던지는 힘이 강했다. 배트맨은 자세를 바로잡아 낙법을 쓸 틈도 없이 어깨와 옆구리부터 콘크리트 벽과 충돌했다. 옆머리가 강타 당하면서 귀에서 이명이 울렸다.

커틀러스의 칼날이 날카롭게 잘라냈던 배트맨의 망토 밑자락이 뒤늦게 바닥에 떨어졌다.

라이더가 커틀라스와 총을 들고 경계하는 자세로 섬광탄의 효과가 다하기를 기다리는 사이에, 배트맨도 뜻밖의 반격에 받은 충격에서 벗어나느라 시간을 들였다. 수트에 내장된 컴퓨터가 그의 어깨 근육이 파열되고 뼈에 금이 갔음을 알리고 있었다. 그리고 그가 스스로 느끼기에는 약간의 뇌진탕 증세도 있었다.

그는 이명이 가시면서 균형을 잡고 일어날 수 있었다. 그러나 라이더가 있는 곳에는 이제 라이더만이 있는 것이 아니었다.

"뭐하냐, 라이더."

악마의 형상을 한 투구에 전신을 하얀 갑옷으로 덮은 붉은 기사. 장갑 대부분이 하얀색이니까 하얀 기사라고 생각해야 할 터인데, 이상하게도 붉은 기사라는 이미지가 뇌리에 박혀 들었다. 기사 주위를 휘감은 붉은 전광(電光) 때문일지도 모른다.

"아, 세이버(Saber)인가."

세이버. 배트맨은 그 키워드로 뇌리에 새로운 카테고리를 증설했다. 내심 증설하기를 원하지 않았는데. 카테고리 수만큼 그의 적이 수십 배로 늘어났다. 카테고리의 적은 항상 그들보다 못한 부하들을 우르르 몰고 다녔기 때문이다.

커틀러스를 넣고 권총을 허리춤에 찔러넣는 등, 라이더는 전신 갑옷을 입은 세이버의 앞에서 거의 무장을 해제했다. 배트맨은 위기감을 느끼며 일어서기 위해 노력하는 몸을 더욱 채찍질했다.

위험하다. 고담의 언더그라운드 생리 상, 저렇듯이 상대한다면 동맹 이상으로 확고한 협력을 구축했다는 뜻이다. 심지어 라이더는 벌써 감각을 회복하고 있었다. 시각으로 상대를 파악하고 있으니 분명했다.

이대로 싸우면 2:1이다.

"그 꼬맹이는?"

"네가 내던진 기사(Knight)의 종자(Esquire)다."

'꼬맹이'가 누구인지 단박에 알아차린 배트맨이 눈을 부릅떴다.

'로빈!'

아니나 다를까, 세이버의 손에는 정신을 잃은 채 뒷덜미를 잡힌 로빈이 있었다. 그러고 보면 아까부터 로빈이 현황 보고조차 없었다. 세이버 주위의 전광을 볼 때, 전기를 다루는 메타휴먼의 초능력에 통신기가 망가진 것으로 보였다.

그의 걱정을 모르는 채 라이더와 세이버의 대화가 이어졌다.

"기사(Knight)?"

"저 녀석의 별명이야. 어둠의 기사(the Dark Knight)."

세이버와 라이더의 시선이 콘크리트 벽에 기대어 일어난 배트맨에게 모였다. 라이더가 휘파람을 불었다.

"거창하군(fancy). 그럼 여기에 기사만 셋인가?"

세이버가 잠시 말이 없었다.

"아, 그래. 너도 경의 칭호(Sir)를 받았었지. 깜빡했다."

"야, 임마…."

눈을 날카롭게 치뜬 라이더는 무어라고 하려다가 말고 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"무기는 다 챙긴 것 같고─"다 챙겼어." 세이버가 알렸다.─그럼 좋아. 돌아가자고."

그가 등을 돌렸다. 배트맨이 그들을 불러 세우기 전에 세이버가 쫓아오려는 그를 향하여 로빈을 던졌다.

"덜 여문 종자를 전장에 내보내지 마라, 어둠의 기사여."

배트맨은 파열된 어깨에서 전해지는 고통을 삼키면서 로빈을 받아냈다. 로빈은 단순하게 기절했을 뿐이었다.

그가 그 사실을 확인하고 고개를 들었을 때 라이더와 세이버, 그리고 무기를 빼내던 갱단원은 이미 자취를 감추고 없었다.

* * *

3년 스킵입니다.  
참고로 노맨스 랜드 사건은 없습니다. 타마모가 진지를 구축하면서 영맥을 다듬은 여파로 지진이 아예 발생하지 않게 됐거든요.

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →조커에게 살해당했다. 향년 15세.  
→부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.  
→기원:결핍, 마술특성:소거, 속성:불과 허수  
→자신의 기원을 각성하지 않기 위해 기억을 제거했다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→진명이 변했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→고담에 오니 어벤저의 영기가 지극하게 활성화됐다. **[New!]**

 **Modred**  
→모르건과 사이가 좋아 보인다.  
→정당한 이유로 반역을 일으켰다.  
→배트맨과 만났다. **[New!]**

 **Gilgamesh**  
→현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다. **[New!]**  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다. **[New!]**

 **Tamamo no Mae  
** →고담에 진지를 구축했다. **[New!]**

 **Francis Drake**  
→고담의 갱단을 접수 중이다. **[New!]**  
→배트맨과 충돌했다. **[New!]**

 **Cú Chulainn**  
→블랙 마스크와 그 조직을 토벌했다. **[New!]**

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…? **[New!]**


	8. Chapter 8: 활동개시

라이더와 조우전을 치르고 세이버라는 새로운 적을 만나고 돌아온 배트맨을 기다린 것은 심하다고 여겨질 만큼 안도하는 알프레드였다. 차에서 내리는 그를 보고 알프레드가 참아온 한탄을 터뜨렸다.

"맙소사(Goodness)! 비교적 멀쩡하게 돌아오셨군요, 주인님."

금욕적이고 침착·냉정한 그가 드물게도 목소리를 높이면서 빠른 걸음으로 다가와서 눈만으로 브루스를 살펴보았다. 배트카의 조수석에 누인 로빈도 확인한 뒤였다. 호들갑 떨며 둘러보는 태도와는 거리가 멀었어도, 평소 그의 행동거지를 따져보면 그에 준했다. 배트맨은 카울을 뒤로 넘겨 벗었다. 파열된 어깨와 금 간 뼈가 진통제로도 가리지 못한 고통신호를 보내와서 미간을 찌푸린 채였다.

"무슨 일이죠?"

그와 로빈이 생존했음을 확인한 알프레드는 순식간에 평정을 되찾고 답했다.

"주인님과 티모시 도련님의 신호가 일제히 사라졌었습니다. 추적기는 물론이고, 생명 신호도 사라졌지요."

그가 최악의 상황을 가정했을 것이라고 어렵지 않게 추측한 브루스는 그가 자신을 걱정하여서 취한 후속조치까지 도출했다. 실로 배트맨답게도, 또한 후회와 각오의 발로로, 이런 경우를 상정하여 메뉴얼이 마련되어 있었기 때문이다. 그 후회와 각오가 어디에서 비롯되었는지는, 유리관 안에 박제되다시피 보관된 두 번째 로빈의 옷을 보면 명백했다.

브루스는 배트 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아서 그 전원을 켜며 물었다.

"딕이 오겠군요. 도착예정시간은?"

"아마 지금쯤이면…."

답이 나오기가 무섭게 모터 소리가 동굴을 울렸다. 곧 검은 동체 위로 파란 선이 흐르는 오토바이를 탄 나이트윙이 배트카 옆자리에 스키드 마크를 남기며 도착했다.

한 발을 내려서 바이크 지지대를 내린 리처드가 그것에서 뛰어내리며 다소 간 초조함을 담은 목소리로 질문을 던졌다.

"다들 무사해요?"

답한 것은 브루스였다.

"중상자는 없다. 차에서 팀을 내려주겠니?"

"팀이요?"

발을 뒤로 굽혔다가 앞으로 당기며 펴는 것으로 바이크 스탠드를 세운 리처드가 거의 뛰듯이 차로 조수석으로 돌아가서 문을 열었다. 아직 의식을 차리지 못한 팀이 안전 벨트에 매인 채 축 늘어져 있었다.

"무슨 일이 있었던 거예요?"

"크게 걱정하지 않아도 돼." 브루스가 한 손으로 자판을 빠르게 두드렸다. "기절했을 뿐이다."

"그걸 묻는 게 아니잖아요." 딕이 팀을 병상 위에 올리며 타박했다. 그의 시선이 자판을 두드리는 브루스의 왼손에 머무르다가 무릎 위에 올려진 오른손에서 부상 당한 어깨로 올라갔다.

딕이 팀을 챙기는 사이에 얼음 주머니와 의료도구를 챙겨 온 알프레드가 브루스의 어깨에 시선을 집중하며 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"어깨를 다치셨군요."

브루스가 가능한 한 태연하게 대꾸했다.

"큰 부상은 아니야."

큰 부상을 즉시 알려주지 않은 것에 대한 구차한 변명은 즉각 반박 당했다.

"파열된 어깨 근육과 금 간 뼈가 말입니까?"

아버지나 다름 없는 늙은 집사가 눈썹을 들어 올리면서 조용히 건네는 의문형 질타에 브루스는 할 말이 없어졌다. 어떻게 알았느냐는 질문조차 구차했다. 그의 부상을 이십 여 년이나 돌봐온 집사는 그의 거동을 관찰하기만 해도 진단이 가능했으니까. 대략적인 진단도 아니고, 무서우리 만치 정확한 진단이. 어떻게 그것이 가능한가 물은 적은 없었다. 어쩐지 그것조차 '알프레드니까.'란 한 마디로 정리되었기 때문이다.

브루스에게 인복(人福)을 나타내는 파라미터(parameter)가 따로 있었다면, 알프레드 한 명만으로도 평균 초과의 고수치를 기록했을 것이다.

브루스는 그 이상의 변명을 삼가고 조용히 응급처치를 받으면서 카울에 내장된 소형 컴퓨터의 메모리 칩을 배트 컴퓨터에 삽입했다. 원하는 시간대를 찾은 그는 그 구간에 있는 영상을 띄웠다.

로빈과 배트맨이 처했던 상황이 궁금했던 딕이 브루스 뒤로 다가와서 화면을 보았다. 로빈과 배트맨이 갈라져서 양방향에서 포위하듯 부두의 창고지대로 잠입했다. 크게 다치거나 죽은 사람의 몸이 널려있고 화약 연기가 남아있는 등 방금 항쟁이 끝난 듯한 밀러 항구의 현장. 승리한 갱단의 멤버가 밀매된 무기를 쓸어 담고, 배트맨은 복층 창고 내부의 3층 복도에서 틈을 엿보고 있었다.

거기까지는 평소와 같았다. 해적처럼 치장한 남자가 부하를 재촉하느라 아무렇게나 쏜 총탄에 컨테이너를 옮기는 데 쓰이는 크레인의 사슬이 끊어진 것만 빼면. 하필이면 사슬과 그것에 연결되어 있던 갈고리가 배트맨이 감시하던 지점으로 떨어졌다. 그렇게 어처구니 없이 배트맨이 드러났다.

보통 배트맨을 발견한 깡패는 패닉하여 그가 공격할 틈을 주곤 했다. 배트맨의 무기는 은밀행동과 공포였으니. 배트맨의 오랜 파트너였던 딕은 그가 그 공황상태를 이용하여 잽싸게 판을 뒤엎을 것이라고 예상했다. 하지만 그러한 난장판을 예상한 딕의 기대와는 달리, 상황은 지극히 배트맨에게 불리하게 돌아갔다.

「"아앙? 뭐야, 쫄쫄이?"」

"푸흡."

딕이 자기도 모르게 웃음을 뿜었다. 뜻하지 않은 곳을 찌르는 것이 코미디의 극치라면 해적 차림의 빌런은 제대로 찌른 셈이었다. 현장의 깡패들도 다르지 않았다. 해적차림을 한 갱단의 우두머리의 표정은 공포가 아니라 황당함과 어이 없음을 그려내고 있었고, 흉한 것을 봤다는 양 이맛살과 코를 찡그렸다.

배트맨을 발견하고 패닉 직전이었던 그들은 뜻하지 않은 말에 웃거나 웃지 않으면서 해적에게 시선을 모았다. 의도했든 하지 않았든, 해적은 그 황당한 한 마디로 배트맨의 습격이 최적의 효율을 발휘할 판을 깨버렸다.

배트맨은 오랜 경험에 말미암아 승기(勝氣)를 가져오기 위한 최적의 행동을 취했다. 머리의 빠른 제압.

해적은 그를 제압하기 위해서 은밀하게 투척된 배터랑을 겨냥하여 한 자루 머스킷 권총의 방아쇠를 당김으로써 대응했다.

타챙! 챙! 타다다당! 탕탕!

두 개의 배터랑이 격추되고, 거기서 그치지 않고 마치 기관총의 그것처럼 탄환의 세례가 배트맨을 쫓았다.

「"저 변태는 내 몫이다! 네 놈들 궁둥이는 나한테 맡기고 작업 계속해!"」

「"알겠습니다, 선장!"」

그 뒤는 빠르게 지나가고 흔들리는 풍광과 총성, 기합 소리의 향연이었다. 배트맨이 종종 뒤를 돌아보며 화면이 같이 흔들렸다. 정황상 배트맨은 배터랭을 날리며 해적의 추적을 견제하는 하고 있는 듯했다.

밝은 빛과 연막 한 자락을 포착한 리처드는 한 가지 사실을 깨달았다.

'브루스가… 몰리고 있어…?'

연막탄이나 섬광탄을 뒤로 흘려도 그것이 터지는 것보다 더 빨리 통과해 버려서 뒤에서 터지니 효과가 없다. 날카로운 파열음과 뭉툭한 파찰음을 녹음기가 간신히 잡아냈다. 배터랭은 해적의 총탄에 맞자 마치 사격장의 클레이처럼 챙챙 깨졌고, 추격자는 웃고 소리치는 가운데도 추격 속력이 줄지 않았다. 그렇다. 배트맨이 저 신입에게 몰리고 있었던 것이다!

흔들리는 화면에서 적의 기량을 알기란 어려웠지만, 리처드는 제법 생생하게 짐작할 수 있었다. 해적은 어지간한 명검보다 날카롭고 단단한 배터랭을 클레이처럼 깨드리는 총을 난사하면서, 그 반동을 전혀 느끼지 않는 것처럼 배트맨을 바짝 쫓고 있었다. 배트맨이 그래플을 쏘아 날아다니다시피 함에도 쫓아왔다. 심지어 그 흉악한 총은 도저히 일반적인 물리 현상의 한 갈래로 설명할 수 없는 장탄 수를 자랑했다.

"재장전 속도가 데스스트록 뺨 치네요?"

그가 너스레를 떨며 슬쩍 떠보니 브루스가 고개를 저었다.

"라이더는 한 번도 재장전을 하지 않았다, 딕. 놈의 총은 일반적인 자동권총조차 아니겠지."

요란한 총성이 이어지는 가운데, 유난히 큰 총성과 함께 뒤에서 소란이 일어났다. 팀이 문자 그대로 "억." 소리를 내면서 벌떡 일어난 것이다. 도미노 마스크를 썼음에도 놀라서 눈을 부릅떴음을 알 수 있었다. 납치나 생포된 경우를 상정한 훈련의 프로토콜과 상반되는 행동이었지만, 3D 음질을 자랑하는 스피커가 귓가를 스치는 탄환의 소리를 최대 볼륨으로 출력하고 있었으니 그것을 감안해야 할 터.

이내 상황을 파악한 팀이 딕의 옆으로 다가오며 속삭였다. 알프레드의 말 없는 타박을 무시한 채 그의 눈은 영상에 고정되어 있었다.

"상황 요약 좀."

"네가 기절했고 브루스는 다쳤어. 이번 빌런의 명칭은 라이더인 모양이고, 머스킷 권총으로 위장한 대위력 기관단총으로 무장했어. 보고 있는 영상 포함해서 내가 아는 건 그게 다야."

팀은 고개를 끄덕여 고마움을 표했다. 브루스의 금 간 뼈가 악화되지 않도록 압박붕대를 감고 파열된 어깨 근육에 얼음 주머니가 닿도록 고정하고 있던 알프레드가 화면을 흘겨보더니 한 마디 했다.

"라이더라니, 특이하군요."

배트맨은 "흠." 하는 비음으로 동의를 표했다.

나이트윙과 로빈은 두 사람의 사고를 따라잡았다. 확실히 이상했다. 아무리 봐도, 저 빌런은 해적 기믹이니 라이더가 아니라 파이렛이라고 불리는 편이 자연스러웠다. 라이더(Rider)라면 탑승물이 특징적인 것일까? 하지만 배트맨을 쫓는 빌런에게는 탑승물이라고 할 것이 보이지 않았다. 차라리 총사(Gunner)라고 했으면 기믹의 절반은 맞추었을 테지만, 왜 하필 기병(Rider)이란 말인가?

그리고 영상은 어느덧 무기를 빼돌리는 갱 멤버로부터 꽤 멀리 떨어진 곳, 가로등이 있어도 고장 나서 의미가 없는 어두운 구획을 비추었다. 배트맨은 반타블랙의 망토로 몸을 감싸서 그림자에 숨은 듯했다. 소리 나지 않게 느릿느릿 움직이면서 영상이─그러니까 당시 그의 시선이 라이더에게 고정되었다.

「"자, 이 정도면 적당히 떨어졌고…."」

라이더가 빈 손에 허리춤에서 꺼낸 총을 한 자루 더 들었다

「"제대로 놀아보자고, 고담의 어새신."」

그리고 실로 간담을 서늘하게 만드는 난사가 시작되었다. 배트맨이 어디에 있나 몰라서 하는 난사가 아니라, 마치 그의 위치를 미리 알고 쏘는 듯했다.

그래, '마치'말이다.

"저게 말이 돼?" 딕이 망연하게 중얼거렸다.

"되겠지, 아마. 나도 보고 있는 걸." 팀이 답했다.

라이더는 배트맨의 위치를 알고 쏘는 것이 아니었다. 전부 '운'이 좋아서 다수의 탄환이 배트맨의 위치로 쏘아지고 있었다. 라이더는 정말로 '몰라서' 난사했고, 그 난사는 크레인 사슬을 끊어서 배트맨을 노출시킨 탄환이 빗발치는 것에 불과했다. 라이더는 운이 좋게도 배트맨이 기척을 드러낼 수밖에 없는 상황으로 몰아가고 있었다.

운이 지나치게 좋고? 그건 그들이 더 궁금한 부분이었다. 브루스도 같은 의문을 품었는지 영상을 되돌리고 느리게 재생하면서 라이더를 관찰하고 있었다. 그러나 결론은 이전과 동일했다.

라이더는 운이 좋을 뿐이었다. 의외의 장소에서 나왔다는 듯, 배트맨의 기척이 드러날 때마다 순수하게 놀라는 표정과 미세하게 생기는 연사(連射)의 딜레이가 그것을 시사했다.

영상 속의 배트맨은 3분간 정신없이 뛰어다녔다. 그게 얼마나 심했는지 바이탈 모니터링 컴퓨터 기록에 호흡곤란 증세가 나타났을 지경이었다. 라이더가 무전이라도 받은 것처럼 신경이 분산되지 않았더라면 빗발치는 총탄을 얼마나 맞았을지 모를 일이다.

"상황이 저런데 저를 안 불렀단 말이죠?"

"…."

브루스는 팀의 눈총을 신경 쓰지 않고 영상에 집중했다.

「"넌 누구냐?"」

「"오호? 드디어 유명한 박쥐옷 어새신이 목소리를 들려주는군. 진명을 가르쳐주기에는 문제가 있고…. 그래."」

라이더가 총 한 자루로 트리콘 햇을 살짝 들어올렸다. 고화질 카메라이기에 더욱 형형하게 드러난 파란 눈이 영상을 직시했다.

「"라이더라고 하지. 그게 옳은 명칭이야. 파이렛(pirate) 따위로 촌스럽게 부르지 말고."」

다른 총 한 자루가 순식간에 여섯 번 불을 뿜었다. 한 발이 배트맨의 귓가로 스친 듯, 스피커에 미세한 파열음이 포착되었다. 당시에는 라이더에 집중하느라 포착하지 못한 소리.

브루스는 카울에 손을 넣어 탄환이 스쳤던 곳을 확인했다. 통신기가 으깨졌고, 섬세한 회로가 망가져 있었다. 알프레드가 근심하게 한 이유가 거기에 있었다. 회로가 망가진 탓에 배트 컴퓨터로 송출하는 데이터 일체가 끊어졌던 것이다.

알프레드가 눈썹을 들어 올리고, 팀과 딕의 눈이 마주쳤다. 빗나간 탄환조차 피해를 주다니. 믿기 힘든 운이었다, 정말로.

「"목적은?"」

「"아주, 아주 뻔한 목적이라네. 온갖 쓰레기와 오물의 수집이지. 진흙에 빠진 보석의 감정과 채집이 취미거든. 상인의 소소한 취미라고 할까."」

「"왜 하필 고담이지?"」

「"하필 고담에 원하는 게 있더군. 나도 이런 썩어 빠진 곳에는 오고 싶지 않았다고오~?"」

배트맨이 최루탄을 던지고, 그것을 격추한 라이더가 순식간에 최루탄의 범위에서 벗어났다.

팀이 고개를 모로 기울였다. 라이더의 몸놀림이 한 순간 영상에 포착되지 않았다. 그가 직접 영상을 조작해 봐도 프레임을 따라가지 못한 것처럼 길게 늘어진 잔상만이 그가 어떻게 회피했는지 보여줬다.

"메타휴먼(Metahuman)일까요?"

브루스가 짤막하게 대꾸했다.

"그럴지도."

최루탄 냄새를 쫓듯이 라이더가 세게 콧바람을 내뿜었다.

「"최루탄? 엉큼한 놈이로고."」

배트맨의 다음 수는 섬광탄 기능이 있는 배터랑이었다. 이번에는 제대로 먹혀들었다. 라이더의 입에서 알프레드가 팀의 귀를 막을 만큼의 욕설이 쏟아져 나왔다. 선정적이고 적나라하며 역겨운 주제에 사실적이기까지 한 욕설에 딕의 얼굴이 벌개졌다가 노래지고 초록색으로 죽었다. 어찌나 실감나는 욕인지 그의 뇌리에 절로 그 욕에 해당하는 그림이 그려진 탓이다.

'저 입에 키스할 여자들이 불쌍하네.'

라이더가 처음으로 총을 거두고 칼을 들었다. 커틀러스였다. 눈을 감고 그것을 몸통의 중앙에서 조금 낮은 높이에서 가로로 휘두르는데, 그 타이밍이 딱 배트맨이 공격하기를 기다린 듯했다.

모두 알 수 있었다. 이번에는 운이 아니었다. 피부로 느낀 바람과 육감의 발로다. 그 한 번의 움직임은 라이더의 진짜 기량이다. 배트맨이 몸을 숙였다면 아래로 비스듬하게 가르는 커틀러스가 그의 목을 갈라버렸을 것이다. 배트맨은 간발의 차로 뛰어올라서 어퍼컷으로 응수했다. 강한 어퍼컷으로 자신의 턱을 날리는 배트맨을 라이더가 끌어안더니 제자리에서 휙 돌아 원심력을 더하여 내던졌다. 무언가에 부딪힌 배트맨의 입에서 "컥."하고 미처 삼키지 못한 비명이 터져 나온 것이 녹음되었다.

통신기와 배트 컴퓨터와의 연결이 망가진 가운데 가해진 충격 때문인지 영상에 노이즈가 발생하고 녹음 기능에도 이상이 생겼다. 소리가 이상하게 일그러지고 영상은 깜빡거리고 뒤틀렸다.

「"뭐하냐, 라이더."」

그래서 새로 등장한 자의 목소리와 모습이 제대로 녹화되지 않았다.

「"아, ■이버인가."」

"뭐라고 한 거죠?" 팀이 물었다.

"세이버(Saber)." 브루스가 답했다.

영상 속 라이더가 무장을 해제하고 세이버에게 다가갔다.

「"그 꼬■이는?"」

세이버가 빨간 색의 무언가를 들어 올려 보였다. 그러면서 세이버의 모습이 일그러지는 문제 부분에서 벗어난 로빈이 드러났다.

「"네■ ■던■ 기사의 ■자다."」

「"기사?"」

「"저 녀석의 별■이야. 어둠■ 기■."」

「"거창하군. ■럼 여기■ ■사만 셋■가?"」

세이버가 잠시 침묵했다.

「"아, 그래. 너도 ■■ ■■를 받■었지. 깜■했다."」

「"야, 임마…."」

브루스가 누가 질문하기 전에 답했다.

"경의 칭호(Sir)."

"기사 서임을 받았단 말일까요?"

딕의 물음에 알프레드가 고개를 저었다.

"아니요. 단순히 그러한 해적을 모델로 삼았을 겁니다."

그가 추측하며 취한 어조는 단호했다. 범죄자가 기사 서임을 받은 자라는 것을 믿을 수 없다는 것처럼. 영국 정보부에서 일했던 그의 전직을 감안하면 어느 정도 그럴 만했다. 갱단 두목짓이나 하고 있는 범죄자가 기사 서임을 받았다고 하면 그 자체로 모욕이었다.

「"무기는 ■ 챙긴 ■ ■고─"다 챙■어."─그■ 좋아. 돌■■자고."」

세이버가 배트맨에게 다가왔다. 노이즈와 잡음이 심해지다가 마지막 순간에 화면과 음질 모두 선명해졌다.

「"덜 여문 종자를 전장에 내보내지 마라, 어둠의 기사여."」

악마의 형상을 한 투구를 쓰고 하얀 전신 갑옷을 입은 붉은 기사. 마지막 순간 선명해진 영상을 통해 브루스는 왜 자신이 기사가 붉다고 생각했는지 깨달았다. 기사 주위를 휘감은 붉은 전광(電光)이 있을 뿐만이 아니라, 투구의 슬릿에서 새는 붉은 빛과 드문드문 드러난 갑옷의 붉은 상감이 빛나고 있기 때문이었다.

저것은 하양을 뒤집어 쓴 빨강이다. 당시 그는 직관적으로 그렇게 생각했던 것이다.

그리고 영상이 끊어졌다.

영상을 보면서도 손을 쉬지 않은 브루스는 영상에서 수집한 정보로 세이버와 라이더의 프로필을 만들었다. 세이버의 정보가 극히 적었기에 라이더의 그것보다는 짧았다.

"세이버가 어떻게 너를 생포했는지 기억하느냐?"

브루스의 질문에 팀이 기억을 떠올리다가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"아니요. 당신의 연락을 받고 움직이려는 순간에 정신을 잃었어요. 아마 그 때 세이버에게 잡혔겠죠."

브루스는 속으로 혀를 찼다.

'난감하군. 세이버에 대한 정보가 극히 부족해.'

그 때 알프레드가 그를 나직하게 불렀다.

"브루스 주인님. 경황이 없어 말씀드리지 못 했는데, 블랙 마스크가 살해 당했다는 경찰의 무전이 있었습니다."

"블랙 마스크가?"

브루스의 되물음에 집사가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"언제였죠?"

"밀러 항구에서 항쟁이 벌어졌을 즈음입니다."

브루스가 침음했다.

"음…."

'거의 동시에 일어난 두 사건이라….'

그는 컴퓨터 앞 자리를 팀에게 양보하여 GCPD의 데이터 베이스를 해킹할 것을 지시했다. 블랙 마스크 살해사건의 자료가 컴퓨터 화면에 떠올랐다. 죽은 시체에는 날카로운 것에 찔리고 베인 상처와 파열된 내장으로 인한 내출혈의 흔적이 남았고, 생존자는 하나 같이 심장처럼 고동치는 새빨간 장창을 들고 옷과 머리가 파랗고 눈은 붉은 남자를 범인으로 지목했다.

많은 사건을 접하고 온갖 계략을 돌파해 온 경험심안(眞)이 감시 카메라에 포착된 범인의 모습과 새빨간 장창을 보는 순간, 한 가지 결론을 내렸다.

'우연이 아니겠군.'

패턴이 있었다. 사건의 연속성에 의한 패턴이 아니라, 그 주체의 명칭에 패턴이 있었다.

기사인 세이버. 해적 기믹의 라이더. 그리고 창을 든─

"랜서(Lancer)."

모두의 시선이 배트맨이 랜서라고 칭한 범인의 모습에 고정된 그 때, 그들의 머리 위에 거꾸로 매달린 박쥐가 주황색으로 반짝이는 눈으로 그것을 보고 들었다.

 **=복수자 광시곡**

그 날 죽은 것은 블랙마스크 일당만이 아니었다. 배트 클랜은 그것을 다음 날 아침 뉴스 속보에서 알 수 있었다. TV는 완전히 전소한 6층짜리 빌딩을 비추면서 워렌 화이트, 달리 그레이트 화이트 샤크라고 불리는 고담 사상 최악의 화이트 칼라 범죄자 명의 사망소식을 전하고 있었다.

딕은 토스트에 바른 땅콩 버터가 흘러내리는 것도 모르고 망연하게 그 현장을 보았다. 전소한 빌딩은 누가 봐도 그 화재 원인이 분명했다. 해적 룰렛의 장난감 칼처럼 빌딩 이곳 저곳에 층 당 하나씩 처박힌 여섯 대의 탱크로리가 그것이다.

"브루스."

팀이 손목시계로 위장된 컴퓨터 단말을 조작하더니 홀로그램을 띄워서 브루스에게 보여주었다. 팀이 따로 조사하고 있던, 주유소에 기름을 공급했을 탱크로리가 실종된 사건들의 리스트였다.

딱 여섯 대가 실종된 상태였다.

손에 묻은 버터를 핥아먹고 토스트를 접어 한 입에 넣은 딕이 우유로 그것을 넘기며 헛웃음을 지었다. 테이블 매너를 완전히 거스르는 행동에 알프레드가 쏘는 못마땅함의 눈총을 외면하면서.

"도대체…. 중장비를 따로 동원한 걸까요? 아니면 메타휴먼인가?"

어느새 GCPD를 해킹한 팀이 자료를 띄우면서 그의 의문에 부정을 표했다.

"중장비는 아닐 거야. 건물 외부에 항전의 흔적이 없어."

워렌은 화이트 칼라 범죄자이지만, 자기 발로 아캄에 들어가는 우행을 저질러서 미친 후에는 블랙마스크와 영역을 다투는 거물 마피아로 활동했다. 달리 말하면 그의 휘하에 총으로 무장한 깡패가 있다는 것이고, 그런 자가 본거지에 중장비를 동원하여 탱크로리를 투척하는 상대를 그냥 앉아서 두고 볼 리 없다는 뜻이다. 전소한 빌딩을 제외한 외부는 매우 깔끔했다.

"대신 내부에서 격전이 있었던 것 같은데."

팀이 몇 가지 화면을 짚어서 따로 빼낸 다음 확대했다. 사지나 목이 뜯겨 죽은 시체들과 바싹 익은 다진 고기라고 밖에 설명할 길이 없는 워렌의 시체가 널린 사진이다.

딕의 미간이 찌그러졌다.

"으우(Ew)…. 엄청난 원한인걸."

"워렌에게 원한을 가진 자는 많다." 브루스가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 사진을 관찰했다. "하지만, 그렇군. 아무래도 그의 범죄가 탱크로리를 맨손으로 던질 수 있는 메타휴먼에게도 영향을 주었던 것 같구나."

괴력 혹은 그에 준하는 능력을 가진 잠재적 빌런의 등장에 식탁의 분위기가 어두워졌다.

"으흠!"

알프레드의 헛기침이 어둠을 깨면서 그들의 시선을 모았다.

"주인님, 출근 시간이 가깝습니다. 팀 도련님도 등교하셔야지요."

그가 자신에게도 무어라고 하기 전에 딕이 얼른 끼어들었다.

"아, 저는 괜찮아요. 합법적인 병가를 내고 오는 길이라서."

"그렇습니까? 그럼 마저 식사를."

남은 식사는 조용하고 신속하게 처리되었다.

딕이 오라클과 연계해서 그레이트 화이트 샤크의 사건을 더 파고 들겠다고 케이브로 내려간 뒤에 저택에 혼자서 남은 알프레드가 설거지를 한 다음 청소를 시작했다. 저택은 무척 넓었으므로 주로 쓰이는 방과 응접실, 로비만을 청소해도 시간을 보내는 소일거리로 딱 맞았다. 그가 정원의 잡초를 뽑는 동안 딕이 올라와서 직접 현장을 보겠다고 알리며 나갔다.

물뿌리개에 물을 받기 위해 수돗가로 간 알프레드는 새하얀 도브(Dove)가 수도꼭지에 앉아 있는 것을 발견하였다. 가까이 가면 날아가겠거니 생각하고 다가가니, 비둘기는 그를 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었다.

수상하게 여겨서 걸음을 멈추는 알프레드. 갑자기 눈을 붉게 물들인 비둘기가 부리를 열었고, 그것에서 나온 이름에 알프레드는 눈을 부릅뜨면서 물뿌리개를 떨어뜨렸다.

 **=복수자 광시곡**

한편.

『삐비비비, 삐비비비, 삐비비비──』

배트 컴퓨터가 비상호출 신호를 내면서 울렸다. 그러나 주황색으로 눈을 빛내는 박쥐가 키보드를 눌러서 신호를 해제하고 그것을 수신한 기록을 지웠다.

발신자는 제이슨 블러드.

 **=복수자 광시곡**

제이슨 블러드는 그의 정면, 그의 머리 그림자가 비치는 바닥에 꽂힌 십자가 형상의 기형검을 절망 어린 표정으로 내려다보았다.

'어떻게, 어떻게 저것이…!'

그것은 그의 죄의 상징.  
영원히 묻어버린 줄로만 알았던 과거.  
되살아 나온 절망.

교회의 수호자 집단.  
이어진 베드로의 계보.  
실존했던 퇴마사(Exorcist)의 상징.

천국(진리)에 이르는 열쇠, 흑건(Black Key).

폭군의 명령을 받아 말살했던 매장기관의 영장(靈裝)이 부활하여 그의 그림자를 꿰고 묶었다.

"오랜만이다, 겁쟁이야."

금속이 부딪히고 마찰하는 소리에 이은 목소리. 그의 눈앞에 그가 만들어서 도시 곳곳에 뿌렸던, 일종의 도청기인 마력 쫓는 아뮬렛이 툭 떨어졌다.

냉수가 끼얹어지는 것 같았다. 그의 몸은 차갑게 굳어버리는데, 정신은 날카롭게 깼다. 제이슨 블러드의 흔들리는 눈이 그의 그림자를 꿴 흑건에서 올라가 정면을 향했다.

악마를 형상화 한 듯한 투구가 분해되고 갑옷과 일체화하면서 침입자의 얼굴이 드러났다. 찬란한 금발과 선명한 녹색 눈동자, 그리고 결코 착각할 수 없는 용(Dragon)의 마력.

블러드의 입이 바짝 말랐다.

"모, 드레드…."

"신수가 훤하구나, 개자식아. 멀린의 이복형님이 아주 잘해주는 모양이야, 응?"

스톤헨지에서 마법적인 현상이 벌어졌다는 사실을 접했을 때부터 염려했던 것이 사실로 드러났다. 아서 왕의 것이 아닌 용의 마력. 보티건이 살아 돌아왔다면 사태가 그토록 조용하게 끝나지는 않았을 것이다. 그렇다면 남은 것은 하나, 아서 왕의 복제 호문쿨루스 모드레드다.

모드레드를 본 순간부터 발작하듯이 분노하며 으르릉거리는 에트리간은 흑건의 봉쇄효과로 움직이지 못했다. 그럼에도 분노하며 날뛰기를 멈추지 않아서 블러드의 머리가 아파오기 시작했다.

행인지 불행인지 악마는 갑자기 침묵했다. 세이버 뒤에서 하얀 갑옷을 입은 여자 때문에.

"세이버, 회포는 나중에 풀도록 해요. 마스터가 그 악마에게 심문할 것이 많다고 거듭 강조했어요."

악마의 숙주인 블러드는 한 눈에 그 여자가 성녀임을 알아보았다. 흑건에 의해 흐트러진 에트리간의 사념이 경악과 초조함을 띠었다.

"아, 그렇지. 부탁한다, 룰러."

성녀가 두 손을 뻗자 그 주위로 성스러운 힘이 모이더니 붉은 천이 나타났다. 흑건으로 인해서 봉인되어 나오지 못하는 에트리간이 느끼는 역겨움이 블러드에게 전해졌다. 신물이 블러드의 입에도 올라왔다. 그것이 그를 구속하자 역겨움은 더 심해졌고, 손가락 하나 까딱하지 못하게 되어 쓰러졌다.

그리고 배트 컴퓨터로 비상호출 신호가 전해지지만….

 **=복수자 광시곡**

특별하게 먹고 싶은 것이 없으면 가는 고급 식당에 점심 식사를 하기 위해 입장하던 브루스와 팀은 강렬한 인상의 남자를 만났다. 식사를 마치고 나가던 중인 것으로 보이는 그는 머리카락은 순금을 녹여낸 듯한 화려한 금발이고 고급스러운 루비처럼 눈이 붉었다. 키는 거의 브루스와 비슷하고 체구도 건장한 편이었다. 표범무늬 정장 자켓에 검은 면바지를 입고 머리카락을 위로 바짝 세운 그는 얼핏 돈 많은 양아치나 클럽 관리자처럼 보였다. 순금이 분명한 큼지막한 괴고리가 그런 인상을 강조하는데, 그럼에도 가려지지 않은 귀티가 그것을 모두 외유 나온 왕의 유희처럼 보이게 만들었다.

남자는 브루스를 한 번 훑어보더니 피식 웃으면서 입꼬리를 올렸다.

"골치 아픈 것에게 관심을 받고 있구나, 잡종(mongrel). 더 발버둥 치거라. 하찮은 환령(Phantom)으로 남을 것이 아니라면 말이다."

남자는 그대로 그들을 지나쳐서 갔다. 브루스는 멀어지는 그에게서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 선명하게 붉은 눈이 그의 영혼마저 들여다보고 모든 것을 통찰해냈다는 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 그것은 충고이고 조롱이면서, 경고이고 동정이었다.

한 박자 늦게 남자의 뒷모습을 좇아 뒤로 돌았지만, 남자는 온데간데 없었다.

팀이 그의 손을 두드려서 턱으로 앞을 가리켰다. 그가 신호한 대로 고개를 돌려보니, 식당의 직원과 손님이 모두 하나 같이 엎드려 머리를 조아리고 있었다.

그들이 일어나서 식당이 다시 정상적으로 영업할 때까지 시간이 약간 걸렸다. 브루스는 굳이 개인실을 빌렸고, 팀은 식당의 감시카메라를 해킹하여 그들이 오기 전에 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아냈다.

그들을 지나쳤던 그 금발 남자. 그가 무엇을 했는지는 몰라도 식당 직원과 손님이 마치 고대의 왕이나 신을 영접한 것처럼 극진하고 조심스럽게 대접했다. 그리고 그들과 만나기 전에는, 겉보기에는 자발적인 행동으로 보이는, 스스로 엎드림으로써 징검다리를 만든 웨이터나 급사들의 등을 밟고 나갔다.

팀이 질린 듯이 중얼거렸다.

"에고매니악(Egomaniac)이 따로 없네요."

그를 잡종이라고 불렀던 남자의 언동을 떠올리고, 브루스는 팀의 의견에 동의했다. 정신조작 능력자(로 보이는 인물)의 등장에 두통을 느끼면서.

* * *

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→고담에 오니 어벤저의 영기가 지극하게 활성화됐다.

 **Modred**  
→모르건과 사이가 좋아 보인다.  
→정당한 이유로 반역을 일으켰다.  
→배트맨과 만났다.  
→제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다. **[New!]**

 **Gilgamesh**  
→현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다. **[New!]**

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.

 **Tamamo no Mae  
** →고담에 진지를 구축했다.

 **Francis Drake**  
→고담의 갱단을 접수 중이다.  
→배트맨과 충돌했다.  
→본의 아니게 배트맨의 전술 깨뜨리며 몰아붙였다. **[New!]**

 **Cú Chulainn**  
→블랙 마스크와 그 조직을 토벌했다.  
→감시카메라에 포착되었다. **[New!]**

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다. **[New!]**


	9. Chapter 9: 광풍(狂風)

라이더는 루머로 머물렀을 만큼 조용하게 활동한 것이 서러웠다는 듯이 활발하게 움직이기 시작했다. 조심스럽게 움직였던 있었던 이유가 배트맨의 눈을 피하기 위함이었다는 듯, 피해망상적인 그의 레이더에 걸리자 더 대담하게 움직인 것이다. 세이버와 모습을 드러내곤 하는 라이더와 그의 조직은 세력을 적극적으로 확대하고 다른 조직을 삼켰다.

거기에 쓰인 방식은 또 어찌나 급진적이고 극단적인지: 항쟁과 항쟁에 이은 항쟁! 크라임 앨리의 중소규모 조직이 아무런 전조 없이 라이더의 휘하에 들어갔다면서 날뛰는 것도 기가 막히는데, 그렇게 규합된 조직이 또 그런대로 굴러가니 골치가 아팠다. 그들은 사방팔방으로 항쟁을 벌였으니까. 라이더의 조직은 이면전쟁(二面戰爭)은커녕 다면전쟁을 벌였고, 거기에서 승리를 거두고 있었다. 고담 생태계에 힘 센 광견(狂犬)이 뚝 떨어진 셈이다.

대격변. 그래, 대격변이다. 고담의 생태계에 대격변이 일어났다. 격변의 영향이 고담 전체에 까닭은 그만큼 고담 상류층이 거대한 범죄 조직과 연결된 탓이라. 비교적 최근에 고담에 지점을 냈고 그럭저럭 적자만 내지 않을 만큼의 성과를 거두었을 뿐인 아틀라시아 기업 외에는 한 다리 건너 한 다리로 연결되어 있던 고담의 정재계 전체가 그 평지풍파 휩쓸렸다. 회생 가능성이 있던 한 제약회사가 휘청거리더니 넘어가 버리고, 한 하의원이 정치깡패를 고용한 혐의로 체포되었다.

그것이 고작 라이더가 벌이는 항쟁의 여파다, '여파'! 그리고 그것을 수습하는 배트맨의 발바닥과 브루스 웨인의 손가락에는 불이 날 지경이 되었고.

일단 배트맨의 발바닥에 불을 지르는 상황부터 보자.

멕시코와 남미를 뿌리로 하여 고담의 항구를 기착지로 쓰기 위하여 영향력을 뻗어왔었던 마약 카르텔이 치명적인 블록이 빠진 젠가처럼 무너졌다. 그들의 본거지가 멕시코와 남미라고 하여도 고담에서 쌓은 그들의 역사는 결코 짧은 것이 아님에도 불구하고.

그 원인은 크게 두 가지인데, 하나는 그들의 뿌리인 멕시코와 남미의 카르텔이 몰살된 탓이었다. 어느 순간 갑자기 마약 카르텔이 주르륵 몰살 당하고, 그것을 멕시코 정부와 남미의 국가기관이 마치 준비했다는 듯이 쓸어 담아서 처리했다. 카르텔을 토벌한 자가 누구인지─혹은 무엇인지는 인공위성의 영상도 잡아내지 못했다. 단지 깔끔하게 절단된 건물과 인체의 토막에서 예사로운 일이 아니라는 단서를 엿볼 수 있을 뿐이었다.

단지 그뿐이라면 마약 카르텔은 고담에서 새로 시작할 수도 있었을 것이다. 역사가 역사이니 만큼 그들이 갖추고 있는 마약농장은 한 둘이 아니었으니. 거기에서 두 번째 원인이 두드러진다. 아무리 튼튼해도 본거지가 쓸려나가는 흔들림이 카르텔에 아주 없지는 않았고, 그 틈을 라이더의 조직이 제 때에 무자비하게 찔렀다. 발을 헛디딘 곰의 목덜미를 우두머리 늑대가 물어 뜯고, 나머지 늑대 무리가 곰의 사지를 찢었다. 무섭도록 효율적인 유린이었다.

그렇게 배를 채운 라이더의 늑대 무리는 거기에서 그치지 않고 마피아를 쳤다. 여드레 밤을 새면서 무너진 카르텔의 뒷정리를 끝낸 배트맨이 오라클로부터 그 소식을 듣고 "미친 놈들!" 하고 치를 떨었다. 마로니와 팔코네, 펭귄이 라이더라는 재해 앞에서 손을 잡고 시간을 벌고 있으니 불행 중 다행일까?

그럴 리가!

알프레드의 성화로 잠들었다가 사흘 뒤 자정에 깨워진 브루스는 마피아 붕괴와, 로빈과 나이트윙의 납치라는 현실을 맞이했다. 그를 깨워서 소식을 전하는 알프레드는 깊은 시름으로 안색이 어두웠다. 브루스는 몸과 머리는 상쾌한데 정신은 급격하게 노화를 겪는 듯한 기묘한 괴리감에 진저리 치면서 동굴로 내려갔다.

"안녕하세요, 브루스."

피곤함이 덕지덕지 얼굴에 붙은 바바라가 컴퓨터 화면에서 고개를 돌리며 그를 맞이했다.

브루스가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"피곤해 보이는구나, 바바라."

피곤하다면 이만 쉬어도 좋다는, 그 나름대로 표현한 걱정이었다. 거기에 스민 다정함을 느낀 바바라가 희미하게 웃었다.

"로빈과 나이트윙이 잡혀있는 장소를 알아냈어요."

간접적인 거절에 브루스는 속으로 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그가 쓰러진 사이에 고담을 책임진 사람 중 하나가 그녀이니 휴식을 강권하기는 어려웠다. 그는 환복(換服)하면서 보고를 듣기로 결정했다.

"그 장소란?"

"아파로 공원(Aparo Park)이요. 잡힌 지는 다섯 시간 정도 되었고요."

망토의 상태를 점검하던 브루스의 시선이 잠깐 그녀에게 향했다.

"왜 날 깨우지 않았지?"

이번에는 바바라의 손가락이 멈칫 허공에 떠돌았다.

"눈치채지 못했나요, 브루스? 요즘 알프레드가 자주, 급격하게 피곤해 하고 있어요. 내색하지 않으려는 것 같지만 기면증 증세도 보이고…. 당신에게 소식을 전하려다가 잠든 모양이에요. 연락을 받고 가능한 한 빨리 왔지만, 저도 여기에 온 지 얼마 되지 않았어요."

그에게서 말이 없자 돌아 본 그녀는 충격받았음이 고스란히 드러난─그러나 다른 사람은 알아채지 못할─얼굴을 보고 당혹감에 표정을 무너뜨렸다.

"정말 몰랐던 거예요?"

바빴다는 말이 혀뿌리에서 한심하게 꿈틀거렸다. 수면부족으로 흐릿했던 기억 속에서 알프레드가 동굴로 내려와서 기다리는 일이 점점 줄어드는 것을 발견했다. 그리고 조금 전 봤던 알프레드의 안색이 심려만으로 어둡다고 하기에는 지나치게 흐렸다는 것도 떠올렸다. 그래, 마치──

생각이 거기에 미치는 순간, 브루스는 이미 동굴에서 저택으로 향하는 엘리베이터에서 나와 계단을 뛰어오르고 있었다. 불길함의 올가미가 심장을 조였다. 고작 계단 좀 뛰어올랐다고 거칠어 질 리 없는 숨이 리듬을 잃고 터져나왔다.

그의 불길한 예감은 언제나 맞았다. 이번에도 마찬가지였다. 알프레드가 그의 방 문가에 쓰러져 있었으니까.

브루스는 자기도 모르게 호흡을 멈추었다. 조심스럽게 다가가는 발걸음에는 소리 하나 나지 않았다. 소리 없는 발걸음은 살인사건 현장에 들어선 배트맨의 그것이었고, 브루스는 그 사실이 이번 만큼 싫었던 적이 없었다.

알프레드 곁에 꿇어앉은 그는 장갑을 벗고 알프레드의 목을 짚어 맥박을 찾아봤다. 영원과도 찰나가 지나고, 느릿하지만 강한 고동을 찾아냈다. 그제야 브루스의 입에서 숨이 나왔다. 그는 조심스럽게 알프레드를 안아 올려서 자신의 침대에 눕혔다.

그의 방에는 불이 아직 꺼지지 않은 상태였다. 알프레드가 쓰러진 위치를 염두에 두면, 그는 아마도 방의 전등을 끄고 나가려다가 기면증으로 잠에 빠진 것으로 보였다.

브루스는 혀를 지긋이 깨물었다. 마음 같아서는 당장 알프레드를 입원시키고 싶었지만, 상황이 여의치 않았다. 그는 로빈과 나이트윙을 구하러 가야 했다. 바바라에게 부탁하면 입원시킬 수는 있다. 하지만 늦은 밤 어떤 스캔들도 예정되어 있지 않은 브루스 웨인의 행방에 대한 의문이 불거졌을 때 어떻게 대응해야 한단 말인가?

고민은 짧으나 깊었고, 답은 동굴에 있었다.

동굴로 다시 내려온 브루스는 바바라에게 알프레드가 쓰러진 사실을 알리고 그에 관한 처리를 부탁했다. 바바라는 좋은 방향으로 놀라서 되물었다.

"그래도 괜찮나요? 그 동안 당신의 서포트를 할 수 없을 거예요."

"괜찮아. 알프레드를 부탁하마."

"물론이죠. '브루스 웨인'의 일도 말끔하게 정리해 둘게요."

카울을 써서 완전히 배트맨이 된 브루스는 배트모빌을 몰아 나갔다.

배트모빌이 고담의 도로를 찢어낼 듯이 튀어나갔다. 속도 규정도, 신호도 무시하면서 사고는 최대한 자제한 폭주였다.

 **=복수자 광시곡=**

로빈과 나이트윙의 구조는 순조롭게 이루어졌다. 너무 순조롭게. 아니, 사실 '순조롭다'는 표현조차 과분했다. 로빈과 나이트윙은 마취되어 잠들어 있었고, 주변에 그들이 탈출하지 못하도록 막고 있는 경비인원은 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 공원 벤치에 덩그라니 놓여 푹 잠들어 있는 그들의 모습은 태평하게 보일 정도였다. 아무도 그들을 발견하지 못했다면 그것이야말로 기적일 것이다.

그런데 그 기적이 일어났다. 기적을 믿지 않는 배트맨은 뒷좌석과 조수석에 로빈과 나이트윙을 안전하게 고정하면서도 뭔가 놓쳤다는 생각을 떨치지 못했다. 꼼꼼하게 현장과 그 주변을 살폈음에도 매우 당연한 사항을 놓친 듯한 껄끄러움이 그의 심기를 살살 건드렸다. 당장 오라클의 지원이 없다는 사실이 아쉬운 상황이었다.

시각을 확인한 배트맨은 작게 혀를 찼다. 4:23이었다. 공원에서 수상한 것을 찾는다고 시간을 보냈더니 순찰을 하기에는 애매하고 하지 않기에도 애매했다. 그렇다고 배트모빌에 그의 두 아들을 내버려 두고 돌아다니기에는, 알프레드의 일로 예민해진 감성이 극렬하게 거부감을 나타냈다.

배트맨은 소태를 씹는 심정으로 그 날의 밤나들이(?)를 마무리 짓기로 했다. 안 그래도 그가 잠든 사흘 간의 일을 오라클이 정리해 둔 파일이 워낙 대용량이라서 읽는 데 적지 않은 시간이 들 것으로 보였다. 라이더가 움직이는 가파른 패턴을 볼 때 고담이 또 얼마나 변했을지 감히 예상하지 못할 일이라, 따라잡지 않고서 그들과 마주하는 것은 위험할 터였다.

배트 케이브로 돌아가는 길에 카울에 내장된 컴퓨터로 파일을 들춰보니 아니나 다를까, 마피아의 붕괴와 그 도미노 효과는 농담거리가 아니었다. 목차만 대략 살폈음에도 눈앞이 깜깜해질 지경이었다.

고담에는 온갖 정신병자가 있고, 그보다 한 술 떠서 정신병자인 범죄자도 있지만, 고담의 어둠은 여전히 마피아의 것이었다. 그들의 뒤를 봐주면서 영향력과 부를 축적하는 상류층 인사를 감안하면 간접적으로 빛에도 영향력을 행사하는, 누구도 부정하지 못할 '권력자'가 그들이다. 비록 배트맨과 다른 빌런에게 눌려 예전에 비해 성세가 줄었어도 고담을 차지한 파워의 한 축임은 여전했다.

라이더 조직의 기적적인 성공을 예상하지 않는 것이 정상이었다. 아캄을 탈옥한 조커를 추적하고 마약 카르텔의 붕괴로 일어난 힘의 공백이 일으킨 소용돌이를 수습하던 배트맨도 덩치만 키운 라이더의 조직이 깽판을 놓을 줄은 전혀 생각지 못했다.

그 누구도 제대로 활동한 지 한 달도 채 안 되는 애송이 조직이 마피아를 쓸어버린다고는 예상치 못했다. 마른 하늘에 치는 날벼락도 이것보다는 더 선명한 징조를 보였을 것이다. 따라서 배트맨에게도 그에 대한 대책이 없었다.

마로니와 팔코네 등 정통파 마피아의 간부와 수장이 하룻밤 사이에 모조리 실종되었다. 또한 같은 날에 러시아 계의 마피아와 야쿠자들이 고담 동쪽 지역에서 모조리, 무서운 기세로 갈려나갔다. 그들과 손잡았던 상류층 인사들이 갑자기 개심하여 양심선언을 하는가 하면, 법에 의한 제대로 된 정의의 철퇴를 맞기도 했다.

고작 사흘 사이에 천지가 개벽한 꼴이다. 라이더가 순식간에 크라임 앨리를 장악한 것은 그의 존재가 루머로 머무른 시기에 이뤄졌다는 사실이 확인되었지만, 이제 와서는 이미 늦은 이야기였다. 고담의 반의 반 정도를 삼킨 것이나 마찬가지인 라이더가 조직을 막기 위해서는 그 조직을 굴리는 돈줄을 자를 필요가 있었다. 어디에서 흘러나오는 것인지 알지 못해서 문제지. 라이더에게 흘러드는 자금은 최소한 전 세계를 아홉 번 돌고도 표백이 여섯 번은 더 거쳐진 깨끗하고 너덜너덜한 돈이었다.

그나마 수상하다고 찔러볼 만 한 것은 아틀라시아 주식회사였다.

중남(中南) 아메리카 대륙의 발전의 기수, 아틀라시아 주식회사. 마약 카르텔 토벌의 배후에 있다는 의혹을 사고 있는 이 회사는 사실상 남미의 통합정부 청사나 마찬가지였다. 세간에는 브라질의 아틀라시아 계열 기업이 성장폭발력에 땔감을 댈 수 있는 거의 유일한 회사로서 정부의 지원을 받는다고 알려져 있지만, 진실은 그 정반대였다. 저스티스 리그조차 모르게, 사회를 갉아먹는 그들이 사라지자 긍정적인 변화로 에너지를 터뜨릴 수 있을 만큼, 멕시코와 남미 국가에 깨끗한 관료진을 제공한 것이 바로 그들이었으니까.

그들은 정부가 대중을 움직여 보여주는 기대에 호응하듯 그 발전을 주도했다. 마약 카르텔을 털어서 나온 자본이라고 하지만 정부에서 지원하는 것보다도 과할 만큼의 자원과 자본을 동원하여 집을, 직장을, 도로와 공공편의시설을 만들고 닦았다. 미지의 기술로 곡식을 개량하고, 독자적으로 기술 체계를 갖추어 그 사회만의 유토피아라고 부를 만한 것을 이뤄냈다.

'고작' 삼 년 사이에.

불가능에 가까운 일임에도 그 지역에 진출한 타국의 기업에서는 모든 것이 정상적이라고 하고, 실제로 정상적인 사업이 이뤄지고 있었다. 다른 나라에 부정적인 영향을 미치지도 않았으니, 비결을 알고 싶어도 다른 나라가 개입할 건더기가 없었다. 만약 마약 카르텔의 사건이 아니었다면, '아틀라시아'라는 공통분모가 없었으면, 천하의 배트맨도 아틀라시아를 고담의 사건에 관련된 용의자 선상에 올릴 일이 없었을 것이다. 고담에서 성장세가 주춤거리는 모습이 꼭 정부의 지원에 기대어 성장하여 자립하지 못한 기업처럼 보였으니까.

하지만 아니다. 이제는 아니었다. 정재계가 휘청거리는 이 시기에 공격적 M&A로 세력을 키우는 모습은 절대 '자립 능력이 없는' 회사의 모습이 아니었다. 정말 자립 능력이 없는 회사였다면 풍파가 몰아치는 시기에 더 움츠리는 것이 정상이었다. 자신들에게 해가 미치지 않을 것을 알고 확신에 차서 세력을 확대하는 양상이 라이더 조직의 그것과도 유사하여 의혹은 더 컸다.

그만한 자금을 동원할 능력이 있다면, 그런 능력을 숨기는 능력이라면.  
라이더에게 자금을 댈 수도 있을 것이고, 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워의 보안을 뚫을 가능성도 있었다.

케이브로 돌아온 배트맨은 아틀라시아를 본격적으로 파고들었다. 이전에도 아틀라시아 자체는 배트맨의 감시선상에 있었다. 단지 이전까지는 크게 의심할 만한 문제가 없었을 뿐. 그러나 역량이 상정한 것 이상이었다. 미심쩍고 대담한 움직임이 위험도를 단번에 뛰어오르게 했다.

오라클이 정리한 자료 중에는 고담의 무기 밀매와 인신매매를 주도하던 야쿠자 고담 지부를 해치운 '랜서'의 모습이 블랙 마스크의 그것보다 선명하게 찍힌 사진이 포함되어 있었다. 블랙 마스크와 그 조직원의 시체에 남은 흔적이 죽은 야쿠자의 시체에도 있었고, 흉기임이 분명한 붉은 창이 특히나 선명하게 보이는 그 사진은 '내가 범인이오' 하고 소리치는 듯했다.

티모시와 리처드가 깨어난 것은 배트맨이 그 사진을 상세하게 살펴볼 즈음이었다.

"진짜 랜서네요."

리처드가 미래라도 보듯이 제대로 명명(命名)한 브루스를 질린 듯이 보며 내뱉은 감상이 그러했다.

"진짜 호칭이 그렇다는 전제 하에 일종의 규칙성이 있다면," 팀이 덧붙였다. "코드 네임이겠죠. 라이더, 세이버, 랜서가 있으니까 어쩌면 아처가 있을지도 몰라요."

"그리고 거기에서 끝나지도 않을 것 같구나." 배트맨이 동의를 표함과 동시에 깊게 탄식했다. "우리가 알아내지 못한 하나의 목적을 두고 조직적인 움직임이 이뤄지고 있어. 그들을 지휘하는 자가 있다."

"브루스는 아틀라시아를 의심하고 있고요."

사진 아래의 다른 창에 떠오른 정보를 읽은 티모시의 지적에 브루스가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그런데 알프레드는요?" 리처드가 물었다.

"입원했다."

"입원이요?!" 딕이 놀라서 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"왜요?" 팀이 딕이 경악성을 내뱉는 것과 거의 동시에 물었다.

"아직 바바라에게서 전해진 소식은 없구나." 브루스가 침중하게 대꾸했다.

그들이 알프레드를 걱정하는 사이에도 터질 일은 터졌다. 바로 그 날 아침 뉴스에 고담의 어둠을 장악하다시피 한 라이더의 조직이 합법적인 경비 회사로 변모하더니 빛의 사회로 뛰쳐나온 소식이 전해지고 있었다. 세 남자는 바바라의 연락을 받고 알프레드가 입원한 병원으로 가다가 라디오 방송을 통해 알게 되었다.

마치 검은 알이 가득한 중앙을 둘러싼 하얀 테두리에 마지막 하얀 알이 떨어진 것처럼, 고담의 검정이 단숨에 하양으로 뒤집어지는 일이었다. 라이더는 '지켜보고 있겠다'는 전언만을 남기고 조직에서 손을 떼어버렸고, 스톰 템플러(Storm Templar) 경비 회사는 갱생한 범죄자와 완치된 마약 중독자들로 이뤄진 합법 회사로서 아틀라시아 계열에 속한 회사를 전담하게 되었다. 그것으로 아틀라시아와 라이더 사이의 관계는 명확해진 셈이지만, 이것은 또 커다란 사건이 아닌가.

자타나가 제이슨 블러드의 실종을 알리기 위해 온 때가 바로 그 혼란한 시기였다.

 **=복수자 광시곡=**

알프레드가 입원한 그 날, 자타나는 제타 튜브(Zeta tube)를 작동시켜서 배트 케이브에 왔다. 무음알람이 그녀의 도착을 알렸다.

배트맨에게 도움을 구할 작정으로 왔던 그녀는 이내 생각해 두었던 요청이나 의문이 하얗게 탈색하는 듯한 충격을 받고 푹 주저앉아버렸다. 공포로 안색이 하얗게 질리면서 과호흡이 일어났다. 그녀는 마치 보이지 않는 괴물을 보는 것처럼 시선을 망연하게 떠돌게 하다가 발작하듯 소리쳤다.

"배트맨! **배트맨!** _**배트맨!**_ "

고담의 아틀라시아 주식회사 지부에 잠입할 예정이었던 브루스가 준비 도중에 놀라서 뛰쳐나올 만큼 처절한 외침이었다.

"자타나?"

그가 그녀를 부축하여 일으켜 세워주려고 하는데, 그녀는 그의 멱살을 잡았다.

"대체, 대체 고담에 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거야! 이렇게 될 때까지 눈치채지 못하다니! 누가 이런 짓을 하고 있어!?"

배트맨은 자타나의 패닉을 깨기 위해서 양손으로 그녀의 머리를 꽉 잡고 낮게 불렀다.

"자타나."

"이렇게, 이렇게 강한 악기(惡氣)라니! 지옥이야?! 지옥에서 누가 나온 거야?"

"자타나."

"이런, 이런…. 어떻게 이렇게 큰 지역을…!"

"자타나!"

"이건 말도 안 돼!"

짝!

배트맨의 양손이 박수를 치듯이 그녀의 양 뺨을 치며 쥐었다.

"아…." 그녀의 눈에 초점이 잡혔다. "고마워."

배트맨은 고개를 끄덕이고 그녀의 얼굴에서 손을 뗐다. 대신 처음 의도대로 그녀를 부축하여 일으켜 세웠다.

로빈 복장을 입은 팀이 케이브에 들어왔다.

"무슨 일이에요?"

"자타나가 왔다." 팀에게 답해준 배트맨이 자타나에게 물었다. "그래서, 방문 목적은?"

"블러드와 연락이 안 돼. 그의 거처는 열리지 않고."

그녀는 "아러깃" 하고 주문을 외워서 그녀를 패닉에서 깨우기 위해 배트맨이 친 뺨을 식히면서 문질렀다.

"너라면 그의 행적을 추적하고 있다고 생각해서 온 거야. 하지만…."

그녀는 다시 주변을 경계심 어린 눈초리로 훑어보았다.

"아무래도 다른 의미로 정답을 찾아왔을지도 모르겠어. 말해줘, 브루스. 혹시 이곳에 악마가 온 적이 있어? 에트리간 말고."

"아니. 그런 적 없다." 그는 잠시 후 덧붙이며 배트 컴퓨터 앞으로 갔다. "──내가 아는 한. 블러드와 연락이 되지 않은 건 언제지?"

그녀가 그를 따라가서 컴퓨터 화면을 들여다보았다. 로빈도 호기심에 따라붙었다.

"네 달이 조금 안 돼. 내가 베가스로 공연을 갔던 것을 감안하면 두세 달 정도 아닐까?"

배트맨은 배트 컴퓨터의 알람 로그부터 뒤졌고, 수상한 흔적을 발견했다. 데이터의 타임 스트림에 끊어진 흔적이 있었다. 끊어진 구간의 시간을 추정하여 배트 케이브 내부의 감시 카메라 영상을 띄워보니, 기가 막힌 장면이 찍혔다.

천장에서 검고 작은 무언가가 뚝 떨어지더니 블러드의 비상신호 수신처리 하고서 기록을 지우고 있었다. 검은 것을 확대해 보니 박쥐였다.

박쥐. 그 시간이면 사냥하러 나가고 없는 박쥐.

배트맨은 강렬한 시선이 느껴지더니 목 뒤의 솜털이 올올이 곤두서는 것을 느꼈다. 누가 먼저라고 할 것도 없이 동시에 모두의 눈이 위를 향했다.

자타나는 십자 동공의 붉은 눈과 정면으로 마주쳤다. 의식이 멍해졌다. 로빈과 배트맨이 배트랑을 투척하여 죽이면서 피투성이 박쥐 시체가 그녀 발치에 떨어졌다.

로빈이 발끝으로 시체를 살살 굴렸다.

"진짜 박쥐예요."

"사역마(Familiar)야." 자타나는 머리를 부여잡았다. "그것도 악마의 사역마. 아마 블러드는 사역마의 주인에게…."

납치 혹은 살해.  
누구도 이어지지 않은 말을 모르지 않았다.

"그런데 알프레드는?"

로빈이 답했다.

"과로로 입원 중이에요."

"저런…. 그도 이제 나이가 있으니 몸조리를 잘 해야 할 텐데. 내가 봐 줄까?"

배트맨이 "됐다." 하고 거절했다.

"이미 입원한 상태에서는 기록이 남아. 갑자기 나으면 의심스럽겠지."

진실한 속내는 병을 핑계로 그를 쉬게 하려는 것이었다. 과로라니. 자기 관리가 브루스 이상으로 철저한 알프레드에게는 어울리지 않는 병명이다 싶지만, 없을 법한 이야기는 아니었다. 제이슨이 죽고 나서 미쳐가기 시작한 그를 돌보느라 마음고생이 심했던 사람 중 한 명이니까(또 다른 한 사람은 리처드였고). 차라리 더 쉬게 두자고 웨인 가의 세 남자가 모두 동의했다.

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"뭐, 마음대로 해. 바로 현장에 갈 거야?"

배트맨은 잠시 고민하다가 고개를 끄덕였다. 악마가 일부러 사역마를 보내서 제이슨 블러드의 소식을 끊었다면 그럴 만한 이유가 있을 터였다. 아틀라시아도 급한 일이지만, 악마가 관계된 사건은 그 위험도와 규모 면에서 비교도 되지 않았다. 여차하면 자타나에게 도움을 받는 것도 나쁘지 않다는 생각이 들었다.

그의 답을 들은 자타나가 로빈과 그의 손을 잡고 주문을 외웠다.

"의으덜릅 오르빚 오딩!"

시야가 어느 순간 밝아졌다. 저물어 가는 해의 마지막 숨이 노을로 남아 있었다. 그들은 제이슨 블러드의 저택 대문 앞에 있었다.

"아, 역시." 자타나가 탄식했다.

"왜요?"

팀의 질문에 그녀가 지팡이를 꽉 쥐었다.

"범인이 블러드로 무언가를 꾸미는 것 같아서."

"우리가 여기 서 있는 이유와 관계가 있나?"

그녀는 고개를 끄덕여서 배트맨의 의문형 지적에 긍정을 표했다.

"케이브에서 느꼈던 것는 다르지만, 악의적인 마력이 저택을 둘러싸고 있어. 원래면 우리가 이동했을 곳은 저택 내부인데, 저택을 둘러싼 마력 때문에 튕겨져 나왔어. 게다가 이게 전부도 아니야."

그녀가 지팡이를 조금 흔들어서 마력을 시각화 하자, 로빈과 배트맨도 자타나가 보는 광경을 볼 수 있었다.

고담 전체를 뒤덮은 붉은 안개.

"고담 전체가 이 저택처럼 둘러싸였어. 케이브에서 느꼈던 건 역시 착각이 아니었던 거야." 자타나의 이마에서 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. "고담은 이미 이계(異界)나 마찬가지야. 아주 작은 트리거만 당겨지면 완전히 다른 세계로 끌려가겠지. 직접 와보지 않으면 알 수 없는 은밀한 공작이 이뤄져 있어."

"그래서 제이슨 블러드로군. 그가 있으면 일을 몰래 진행할 수 없으니."

배트맨의 지적에 입술을 깨무는 자타나.

"그렇겠지. 그가 무사할 가능성이 점점 줄어드는 것 같아서 초조해지네. 혹시나 해서 미리 말하지만, 나 혼자서 이 상태를 해제하는 건 불가능해. 콘스탄틴이라면 결계의 각 기점을 밝혀내서 파괴할 수도 있겠지만…. 그래서는 늦어."

"그래도 저택의 마법은 풀 수 있는 거죠?"

팀의 질문에 고개를 끄덕인 그녀는 "에재흐 옉력" 하고 주문을 외웠고, 결계는 불꽃의 잔불이 스러지듯 빨간 빛가루를 흩날리며 사라졌다.

"…뭐?!"

결계가 해제되자 느껴지는 신성한 기운에 경악한 그녀가 마법을 잊고 저택으로 뛰어들었다. 경솔하게 뛰어드는 그녀의 행동에 배트맨이 속으로 욕을 뱉으며 쫓았다. 로빈도 뒤떨어지지 않았다.

집안은 엉망이었다. 차라리 원한이라고 해야 할 무언가가 파괴의 현장에 서렸다. 물이 여기저기에 뿌려져 있는가 하면, 저택의 전기선이 번개라도 맞은 것처럼 모조리 나가 있어서 날이 어두워짐에도 빛을 밝힐 수 없었다. 자타나는 물에서 느껴지는 성스러운 힘을 고스란히 느끼고 진저리 쳤다. 제이슨 블러드는 악마 대공인 에트리간의 숙주다. 저 정도로 순결한 성수에 닿는다면….

문이 열린 서재에 도착했을 때, 해는 이미 져서 서재 전체가 어두웠다. 배트맨이 손전등으로 주변을 밝히자─

"꺅!"

─벽에 역십자 형태로 꿰인 제이슨 블러드가 있었다.

손바닥과 발목에 검신이 보통 이상으로 긴 검이 꽂혔고, 그의 복부에도 한 자루 칼이 찔려져 있었다. 또한 그의 두 눈은 눈꺼풀이 도려내어져 있어서 안구가 통째로 뽑혀서 남은 구멍이 훤히 보이고 피가 끊임없이 흘러내렸다. 명백하게 그의 목을 조르도록 꽉 묶인 붉은색의 천에는 이상하게 번들거리는 자물쇠가 걸려 있어서 봉인의 인상을 주었다.

경련하는 손발과 작은 기침처럼 터져나오는 숨만이 그가 살아있음을 증명했다.

그런데 제이슨 블러드의 처참한 상태에 너무 집중했을까?

"미콩~!"

요상한 외침과 함께 그들은 보라색으로 은은하게 빛나는 함정에 빠졌다.

* * *

 **[필자의 말]**

식어라[ㅅㅣㄱ( )ㅓㄹㅏ]→아러깃[( )ㅏㄹㅓㄱㅣㅅ]입니다.

같은 원리로 [블러드의 집으로 이동]을 거꾸로 한 주문은 [의으덜릅 오르빚 오딩]이네요.

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→고담에 오니 어벤저의 영기가 지극하게 활성화됐다.  
→고담의 여러 회사를 잡아먹고 있다. **[New!]**

 **Modred**  
→모르건과 사이가 좋아 보인다.  
→정당한 이유로 반역을 일으켰다.  
→배트맨과 만났다.  
→제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.

 **Gilgamesh**  
→현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.

 **Tamamo no Mae  
** →고담에 진지를 구축했다.

 **Francis Drake**  
→고담의 갱단을 접수 중이다.  
→배트맨과 충돌했다.  
→본의 아니게 배트맨의 전술 깨뜨리며 몰아붙였다.  
→고담을 뒤집어 엎었다. **[New!]**

 **Cú Chulainn**  
→블랙 마스크와 그 조직을 토벌했다.  
→감시카메라에 포착되었다.

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **[New!]  
** →울며 겨자 먹는 심경으로 자타나를 도와주기로 결정했다. **[New!]  
**

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.


	10. Chapter 10: 대면

채채챙강! 쨍!

배트맨이 놀라운 반사신경을 선보이며 쏘아낸 배터랑이 튕겨나가고, 로빈이 던진 버드랑(Bird-rang)이 산산조각 났다. 튕겨나간 배터랑과 조각난 버드랑은 빨갛게 녹아내리더니 이내 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 히어로들은 뒤로 훌쩍 뛰어 목소리의 근원지에서부터 거리를 벌렸다.

"어머나, 너무 놀라게 한 건가요?"

부드럽고 간드러지는 목소리. 은은한 보라색으로 빛나는 운무 속에서 나타난 것은 파란 쥬니히토에를 입은, 분홍빛 머리카락의 아름다운 여자였다. 머리 위에 돋아난 한 쌍 여우 귀와 뒤에서 빛을 발하는 세 개의 꼬리가 인간이 아님을 시사하는 가운데, 그녀 주위를 부유하며 도는 큰 거울과 바람이 없음에도 흔들리는 갈대가 신비로움을 더했다. 배터랑과 버드랑을 막아낸 것은 그 거울로 보이는데, 정작 그것의 표면에는 흠집 하나도 나지 않은 상태였다.

그 여우 무녀에게서 신성(Divinity)을 느낀 자타나가 경악을 삼키지 못하고 외쳤다.

"이 느낌…! 당신은 어떻게 세상에 나왔죠? 마법이 변했는데, 당신 같은 자가 어떤 전조도 없이 나타나다니!"

"음?"

무녀의 시선이 자타나에게 가 닿았다. 그와 동시에 그 시선에서 따뜻함이라고 불어야 할 무언가가 사라졌다.

"아, 그래. 나를 느꼈군. 호모 마기라고 했던가? 벨버도 참 번거로운 짓을 했어."

황금빛 눈동자가 노랗게 빛났다. 거기에 실린 진한 살기에 자타나는 그만 오금이 저려서 넘어질 뻔 했다. 마치 무녀의 구두굽에 눌린 버러지가 된 느낌에 아찔함을 느끼기도 했다. 그럼에도 자타나는 이를 악물고 입을 열었다. 온갖 범죄가 넘치는 사바세계에서 히어로[영웅]이라고 불리는 군상 중 하나였으니까.

"당신이지! 이 느낌, 분명 당신은 신과 관계된 거야. 블러드에게 무슨 짓을 한 거야!"

"무례하구나, 외계의 잡종." 무녀가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "보지 않았으면 무지로되 보았으면서 뉘우침이 없다니, 과연 고대 침략자의 발을 핥고 연명한 더러운 피의 풍모로다!"

그녀가 날카롭게 지팡이를 까딱거리자 지팡이의 하얀 자락이 마치 채찍처럼 휘둘려졌다. 보이지 않는 무언가를 가격하며 날카로운 파열음이 나고, 자타나가 눈을 까뒤집으며 의식을 잃었다.

배트맨이 무너지듯 쓰러지는 그녀를 잡았다. 그가 무녀를 향해 이를 드러냈다.

"넌 누구냐? 자타나에게 무슨 짓을 했지?"

몸은커녕 입도 움직이지 못해서 자타나를 도와줄 수 없었던 울분에 배트맨의 어조는 꽤 거칠고 날카로웠다. 자타나의 이상과 그의 속박은 정황상 마법사가 분명한, 눈 앞에 있는 인외(人外)인 무언가의 소행이었으니.

무녀는 지팡이를 들지 않은 손으로 입가를 가리며 곱게 미소 지었다.

"이런, 미움을 샀나요? 그 잡종(scum)의 영핵을 흔들었을 뿐이니 걱정하지 마시길." 그녀의 시선이 경멸을 담고 자타나에게 향했다. "그것과 그것의 조상이 이 별에 저지른 죄에 비하면 이는 체벌조차 아니랍니다. 하필 아버님과 친구 사이라니, 운이 좋기도 하지."

배트맨의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

'아버님? 블러드를 납치한 배후를 말하는 것인가?'

그의 의문에는 관계하지 않고, 인외의 무언가는 고개와 허리를 숙이면서 그에게 극상의 예를 표했다.

"소첩은 캐스터(Caster)라고 합니다. 처음 뵙겠습니다, 아버님."

그를 부르는 호칭에 당혹감을 느낀 배트맨이었으나, 그것을 내보이지는 않았다. 그는 그녀가 자신을 부른 이름에 주목했다.

"캐스터, 라…."

눈동자만 굴려서 그를 보는 로빈도 그와 같은 생각을 한 것이 분명했다. 새로운 명칭은 단순히 군대의 병종에서 파생됨이 전부가 아님을 시사했고, 로빈은 다름대로 능청스럽게 그것을 꼬집었다.

"저런 과년한 딸이 있었어요, 배트맨? 혹시 라이더도 당신이 모르는 친척이에요?"

"맹랑한 꼬마야, 어른들의 대화에 끼어드는 것은 어디의 예의니?"

등골을 타고 내리며 온몸에 소름을 일으키는 부드러운 음성에 로빈의 입이 딱 소리가 나도록 다물렸다. 로빈은 당황했다. 손가락 하나 까딱할 수 없었기 때문이다.

무녀는 로빈의 행동이 그녀에 의한 것이 아니라는 듯이 능청스럽게, 고개를 끄덕여서 만족감을 표했다.

"아무튼, 아버님, 저의 공방에 오신 것을 환영합니다. 당신의 전자기기와 기타 장비는 이곳에서 아무런 힘도 없으니 마음 편하게─" 그녀가 손을 휘둘렀다. "쉬어주시길."

아무 것도 없었던 곳에 하얀 탁자와 의자가 세 개가 생겨났다. 그와 동시에 배트맨과 로빈의 유틸리티 벨트와 그들 옷과 몸 구석 구석에 숨겨져 있던 무장이 모조리 사라졌다. 화들짝 놀란 로빈이 몸을 더듬는 사이에 배트맨이 이를 갈았다.

그녀는 배트맨과 로빈이 그녀에게 아무것도 하지 못함을 확신하는 듯 보였다. 무장을 모조리 빼앗은 데다, 배트맨이 안고 있던 자타나가 어느 새 유리 관 속에 갇혀 있었으니, 확신할 만한 능력이 있었다.

그녀는 의자 하나를 차지하고 앉았다. 탁자에는 어느새 김이 모락모락 올라오는 찻잔과 주전자가 놓여 있었다.

"아버님이 품은 의문 전부를 풀어드릴 요량도 있답니다. 마스터[서방님]께서 웬만한 것은 모두 답하라고 부탁하셨으니, 이 양처 여우는 기꺼이 들어드릴 것입니다."

캐스터가 "자, 어서요." 하고 재촉했다. 배트맨은 정말 내키지 않았지만, 처음으로 지휘관─마스터의 존재가 드러났기에 일단은 자리에 앉는 것으로 협조했다. 로빈은 다소 어색한 몸짓으로 남은 빈 자리를 차지했다. 배트맨은 로빈이 필요 이상으로 긴장한 것인가 의문을 품었지만, 일부러 쪼르륵 소리를 내며 차를 따르는 무녀의 행동에 신경이 분산되었다. 만약 그가 로빈을 자세히 살펴보았다면 로빈이 멋대로 움직이는 몸에 공황 상태에 빠졌음을 알 수 있었을 것이지만….

캐스터는 마지막으로 자기 찻잔을 채운 후 기품 있게 한 모금 마시고 눈짓으로 마실 것을 종용했다.

배트맨은 질문을 하는 것으로 간접적으로 거절했다.

"네 마스터는 누구냐?"

"영혼이 참으로 훈훈하신 분이지요." 무녀의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. "이제나 저제나 언제 승은을 내려 주실까 두근두근 가슴 졸이며 기다리고 있답니다."

배트맨은 그녀가 마스터를 직접적으로 알려줄 의도가 없음을 직관적으로 알 수 있었다. 그녀는 승은이니 뭐니, 일부러 이야기를 엉뚱하게 이끌려고 하는 것이다. 그는 질문의 방향을 바꾸었다.

"마스터에게도 암호명이 있나?"

"차는 드시지 않나요?"

"마스터의 암호명은?"

"차는요?"

배트맨은 입을 다물었고, 캐스터는 계속 차를 마셨다.

그녀는 그가 고집스럽게 입을 다물고 있자 한숨을 폭 내쉬었다. 마치 버릇을 잘못 들인 꼬맹이를 보며 한탄하는 듯한 태도였다.

"쓸 데 없이 고집 부리지 마세요. 독 따위가 없어도 손가락 하나만으로 당신을 처치할 수 있답니다, 아버님."

배트맨은 속으로 혀를 찼다. 그녀의 말이 맞았다. 캐스터는 마법사다. 자타나를 순식간에 무력화할 실력이 있고, 그와 로빈의 무장을 없애는 마법을 부렸다. 그는 찻잔을 들어서 주의 깊게 향을 맡아본 후, 그가 아는 독향 중 하나가 포함되어 있지 않음을 확인했다. 차의 온도는 살살 불어서 마시면 적당할 정도였다.

그가 차를 한 모금 마시고 잔을 내리자 그녀가 빙긋 웃었다.

"자, 어렵지 않죠? 그나저나 암호명이라…." 그녀가 고개를 갸웃 기울이더니 이내 끄덕였다. "아. 확실히 암호명이라고 해도 되겠군요. 그래, 제가 캐스터이듯이, 마스터는 어벤저라고 합니다."

복수자[어벤저(Avenger)]라니, 뒤숭숭한 이름이 튀어나왔다. 배트맨의 미간이 찌그러졌다.

"복수의 대상은?"

"이 세상의 악(惡)."

"범죄 조직을 꾸린 자가?"

"무슨 조직을 말하나요?"

"라이더."

캐스터가 찻잔을 내리며 비웃었다.

"그 조직은 지금 범죄 조직인가요?"

"무언가의 준비 공작이겠지."

"준비가 아니라 결론이죠."

결론. 그 키워드로 한 가지 발상이 무섭게 들이닥쳤다.

"어벤저의 목적이 범죄자의 갱생이라고?"

"정확하게는 악의 정화(淨化)네요."

"살인으로?"

"구제(驅除)죠."

약간의 혐오와 후련함을 한꺼번에 담은 단어 선택. 아무리 범죄자라고 해도 사람을 글자 그대로 벌레로 대함에 아무런 거리낌이 없었다. 단지 범죄자를 혐오하는 표현이 그런 것이 아니었다. 그들 앞에 있는 여자는 마음에 들지 않는다면 범죄자가 아니라도 벌레 취급하는 여자가 분명했다. 고담의 자경단원은 그러한 인격파탄자를 감별하는 데 특출했고, 그 감이 맹렬하게 경고음을 내고 있었다.

그의 분노를 느낀 무녀가 찻잔을 내려놓고 팔꿈치를 세운 오른손에 얼굴을 기댔다.

"아, 어쩜. 역시 아버님이군요. 그 벌레들을 위해 이렇게 분노하다니, 어찌 이렇게 고귀할 수가…!"

진정성이 든 감탄과 안타까운 가득한 한탄, 기쁨이 넘치는 찬탄이 한 데 버무려진 경탄이었다. 그녀의 기분을 반영하듯 꼬리가 마치 간식 주는 주인을 맞이한 개의 그것처럼 붕붕 흔들렸다.

배트맨은 그에게 이기는 것을 목표로 잡은 빌런이 하나 더 발견했을 때나 받던 느낌에 속으로 질겁했다. 그나마 그를 목표로 한 것이 아니라 다소 그 강도가 약했지만, 그런 감을 울리는 상대가 자신을 '아버님'이라고 부르는 것은 위장 건강에 악영향을 주는 것 같았다.

그는 서둘러 화제를 돌렸다.

"어벤저의 휘하에 너와 같은 자의 호칭을 모두 말해보도록."

꼬리를 진정시킨 무녀는 다시 자기 잔을 채우고 마셨다.

"어벤저[마스터]에게 직접 지시를 받는 사람은 모두 여덟 명이에요. 우선은 당신 앞에 있는 저, 캐스터. 보시다시피 마술사(Magus)랍니다. 그리고 당신과 마찰했던 라이더, 그를 돕고 있는 세이버와 랜서, 출장 나간 아처가 있고, 탱크로리로 해적 룰렛을 즐긴 버서커, 만종의 어새신, 마스터[서방님]의 누나를 자청하는 룰러가 있군요."

'탱크로리'에서 단번에 워렌 화이트가 죽은 사건이 떠오른 배트맨의 뇌리에서 이어지지 않았던 점이 단번에 모두 이어졌다.

"아틀라시아와 너희의 관계는?"

무녀의 입꼬리가 살짝 올라갔다.

"마스터[서방님]께서 바로 아틀라시아랍니다."

배트맨은 지금까지 캐스터가 답한 내용을 정리했다. 그녀가 거짓말을 했을 가능성도 염두에 두었지만 속임수를 시도하는 기색은 없었다. 일단 아틀라시아가 라이더의 숨겨진 후원자임은 분명했다. 그의 장비가 무력화된 상태라서 캐스터의 말을 진술로 이용할 수는 없었다. 조사의 방향을 잡은 것에 의의를 두는 수밖에. 어새신과 아처, 버서커라는 호칭의 적이 더 있다는 정보도 중요했다.

그는 개인적인 부분에서 거슬리는 것을 묻기로 결정했다. 그와 동시에 그녀를 흔들 수 있다면, 엉뚱한 방향에서 실마리를 잡을 수도 있었기 때문이다.

"나를 아버님이라고 부르는 이유는 무엇이지, 타마모노마에?"

그녀를 타마모노마에라고 부르는 것은 떠보기였다. 꼬리가 여럿 달린 여우에 관한 전설은 동양에 널리 퍼져있는데, 쥬니히토에가 일본의 전통복식 중 하나였으므로 타마모노마에다.

캐스터의 눈이 동그랗게 뜨였다.

"어머나, 어머나! 역시 힌트가 너무 많았을까요? 홈즈 그 쓰레기랑 다르게 인격도 훌륭하시니, 역시나 아버님!"

배트맨은 그녀의 호들갑에 혀를 찼다. 뇌리의 수첩에 만든 캐스터의 카테고리에 [이름 : 타마모노마에], [홈즈라니, 설마 셜록 홈즈?]라고 기록하면서. 그리고 호들갑에 이어진 답에는 수첩에 기록하는 상상의 펜(pen)을 우뚝 멈추었다.

"제가 아버님을 아버님이라고 부르는 이유는 매우 간단합니다. 아버님이 바로 마스터의 아버님이니까요~!"

'…응?'

브루스의 뇌리에 딕과 팀이 지나가고, 제이슨이 떠올랐다. 그녀가 로빈을 가리키며 덧붙이는 말에는 기분이 복잡해졌다.

"참고로 저 꼬마는 아니랍니다."

'그럼 남는 것은 딕뿐이다. 하지만 나이트윙이 왜?'

거짓말이 분명하다고 여긴 배트맨의 눈초리가 사나워지자 캐스터가 손을 내저었다.

"거짓말이 아닙니다. 아버님은 분명 마스터의 아버님이에요. 그래서 말인데," 캐스터의 표정이 꿈꾸는 듯한 황홀함을 담았다. "마스터[서방님]과 식을 올리게 되면 참가해주시겠어요?"

세 개의 빛나는 꼬리가 또 붕붕 흔들렸다.

'거짓말…은 아닌 것 같군.'

배트맨이 심란함을 숨긴 무표정으로 붕붕 흔들리는 꼬리를 바라보았다.

그 때 보라색 운무가 새빨갛게 물들었다.

무녀가 손뼉을 쳤다.

"드디어!"

그녀의 주변을 돌던 거울이 세 사람이 모두 볼 수 있는 위치에서 전혀 다른 공간을 비추었다.

고담 시계탑. 조커 베놈의 녹색으로 가득한 시가지가 거기에 있었다.

"시간이 됐으니 이만 가보세요."

배트맨은 눈을 깜빡였다. 그와 로빈은 어느 새 로빈슨 공원(Robinson Park)에 서 있었다. 베터랑과 유틸리티 벨트를 포함한 무장도 돌아왔고, 전자기기도 정상적으로 작동했다. 다만 자타나는 그들과 함께 있지 않았다.

로빈이 크게 숨을 내쉬었다.

"사, 살았다…!"

팀의 목소리에는 약간의 울음이 스며 있었다. 놀라서 흠칫한 배트맨이 자세히 보니 그는 저체온증에 시달리는 것처럼 몸을 부르르 떨고 있었다. 그리고 얼마 지나지 않아서 서서히 주저앉았다. 도미노 밑으로 눈물이 새어 나왔다. 그제야 그의 사고가 이상한 공간에서 지나치게 조용했던 로빈의 태도를 포착했다. 논리는 로빈이 원해서 침묵하고 있었던 것이 아닐지도 모른다는 사실을 지적했다.

그는 로빈의 공황상태를 깨기 위해서 아이의 어깨 위에 손을 올렸다.

"로비…."

그는 질문을 잇지 못했다. 로빈이 그의 목을 끌어안고 거의 통곡하듯이 엉엉 울었기 때문이다. 배트맨은 망연하게 부들부들 떠는 그 작은 등을 내려다보다가 어색하게 팔을 둘러줄 뿐, 어떻게 해야 할지 알지 못했다.

시청 방향에서 붉은 빛의 기둥이 하늘까지 치솟았다. 마치 외계인의 레이저 무기로 폭격이라도 받은 것처럼 가청 한계를 넘은 진동이 고담을 휩쓸고, 어설픈 판자집이 무너지는 폭풍이 일어났다.

──"기로(岐路)의 때가 왔노라."

빛의 기둥은 이내 흉흉한 고기 기둥이 되었다. 비비 꼬인 하얀색 몸체에 꼬이는 결을 따라서 동공이 십자형에 검으며 유리체와 홍채가 모두 붉은 눈이 줄지어 박힌 고기 기둥. 고급의 보석처럼 빛나는 붉은 눈이 제각각 돌고 꿈틀거렸다. 도시가 모두 들을 만큼 울리는 목소리는 기둥의 것인 듯했다. 바로 옆에서 건네듯, 목소리가 또렷하게 들려왔다. 어쩐지 이상할 정도로 친숙한 목소리인데….

귀에 위치한 교신기가 수신음을 냈다.

──"둘만이 남아 유지를 잇노라."

『"배트맨! 무사했나!"』

슈퍼맨이었다. 전투 도중인지 폭음이 울리고 있었다. 그의 도시인 고담에 외계인이나 메타휴먼이 들어오는 것을 마뜩찮게 여기는 배트맨이었으나, 상황이 급박함을 감안해서 그에 관하여 따지지 않았다.

──"둘만이 남아 비극을 보노라."

"상황은?"

『"뭔지는 몰라도 심각해. 마법이 얽힌 모양인데─이크! 어쨌든, 일주일이나 어디로 사라졌던 거야?"』

"일주일이라고?"

무심코 되물은 배트맨은 이내 고개를 저었다. 시간에 차이가 나는 것은 마술사라는 캐스터의 수작에 의한 것이 뻔했다.

그 때, 기둥 주위로 붉은 잔상이 일어나고 황금빛이 그것을 쫓으면서 번쩍거렸다. 종종 보이는 붉은 레이저와 하얀 서리를 앉게 하는 숨결을 보아하니, 붉은 잔상은 슈퍼맨이 분명했다. 슈퍼맨의 속도를 따라잡으며 공격하는 황금빛은 그것에 쏘아내는 공격에 도로든 건물이든 망가지는 것을 신경 쓰지 않았다.

──"인리에 걸고, 나의 마지막 과업을 멈추는 것은 인정되지 않으니…!"

배트맨은 울리는 목소리가 어쩐지 익숙하다고 생각하면서도 상황 정리에 집중했다.

"시계탑에 조커가 나타났다. 나는 일단 거기를 수습하도록 하지. 리거 누가 얼마나 들어왔지? 시청에 나타난 흉물의 정체는 알겠나?"

『"알프레드!"』

"…뭐?"

자다가 봉창 두드리는 것도 아니고, 뜬금없이 병원에 입원한 알프레드의 이름이 웬 말인가?

──"관제소, 발화. 모든 것을 아는 고로 모든 것을 한탄하는 것이다."

『"저 기둥이 알프레드라고!"』

브루스의 눈이 커졌다.

들려오던 그 익숙한 목소리, 그리고 이어진 목소리가 슈퍼맨의 외침에 확실한 근거로써 들이밀어졌다.

──"추적구속식, 바르바토스!"

보라색 불꽃이 고담을 삼켰다.

* * *

DC 세계의 타마모는 타마모노마에와 (아마도 코얀스카야인)마마모뷧치의 중간 어디쯤 되는 성격입니다.  
흑막형 양처? 뭐, 그 정도로 보시면 되겠네요.

West-Door-88/ 재미있게 읽으셨다니 기쁘군요. 저도 첫 리뷰를 받아서 기분이 좋습니다~!

* * *

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→고담에 오니 어벤저의 영기가 지극하게 활성화됐다.  
→고담의 여러 회사를 잡아먹고 있다.

 **Modred**  
→모르건과 사이가 좋아 보인다.  
→정당한 이유로 반역을 일으켰다.  
→배트맨과 만났다.  
→제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.

 **Gilgamesh**  
→현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.

 **Tamamo no Mae  
** →고담에 진지를 구축했다.  
→배트맨에게 정보를 흘렸다. **[New!]**

 **Francis Drake**  
→고담의 갱단을 접수 중이다.  
→배트맨과 충돌했다.  
→본의 아니게 배트맨의 전술 깨뜨리며 몰아붙였다.  
→고담을 뒤집어 엎었다.

 **Cú Chulainn**  
→블랙 마스크와 그 조직을 토벌했다.  
→감시카메라에 포착되었다.

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **  
**→울며 겨자 먹는 심경으로 자타나를 도와주기로 결정했다.  
→'미콩!' 하고 한 시간이 일주일이 된 마법에 걸렸다. **[New!]**

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.

 **Alfred Pennyworth**  
→마신주 바르바토스로 변했다. **[New!]**


	11. The Closed Land of Purgatory : Gotham

_서기 2013년._  
 _인류의 마술이 완전히 성립된 시대._

 _사회는 이미 인류의 기술로 구축되었지만_  
 _진리로 가는 길은 더없이 멀어져 있었다._  
 _마술은 과학으로는 해명할 수 없는 과거, 인간의 기술을 지켜야 했다._  
 _그것이 이뤄지지 않았기에, 인류의 과학은 인류 스스로 이룩한 것이 아니게 되었다._  
 _이미 약해진 별의 억지력은 외계의 영향을 차단하지 못하고_  
 _각성이 늦은 인류의 억지력은 완전히 성숙하지 못했다._

 _고로, 별과 인류의 억지력은 최후의 수단을 꺼내 들었다._  
 _외계의 영향을 차단하고 인리의 얼룩을 지울 대행자─  
_ _──즉, 수호자(the Counter Guardian)._

 _제이슨 마카로프 토드 아틀라시아.  
_ _자신의 실패를 예견한 마술왕의 마지막 안배.  
_ _과학으로써는 헤아릴 수 없는 세계를 거닐고  
더럽혀진 마법으로써는 닿지 못할 진리를 쥔,  
_ _인류와 별의 적을 처단하기 위해 선택된 복수자.  
_ _연금술사(아틀라시아)의 사명을 짊어지고  
_ _인류사의 빛나는 별(영웅)을 모았다._

 _세이버─_ _정당한 반역의 기사왕.  
랜서─굴하지 않는 빛의 왕자.  
아처─변질하지 않는 자존의 영웅왕.  
라이더─태양을 떨어뜨린 해적 기사.  
어새신─경계에 서 파수하는 최초의 어새신.  
캐스터─님에게 헌신하는 태양의 주술사.  
버서커─왕의 불의함에 미친 호수의 기사._

 _허수의 공방(성)이 건립되고  
인류사의 정화를 위한 준비는 가까운 듯 했다.  
_

 _그러나, 4년 후._

 _──"알려다오, 바르바토스."_

 _인류사의 오염은 수호자의 예상을 뛰어넘었다.  
은밀함은 더 이상 선택할 방법이 아니었다._

 _수호자가 끌어낼 수 있는 최대한의 시간은 이제 고작 일주일 뿐._

 _──"어째서 반역자 라움(_ _Raum)_ _이 고담에 있는 것이냐!"_

* * *

 **AD. 2017 폐쇄연옥지대(閉鎖煉獄地帶)[Closed Land of Purgatory] 고담(Gotham)**  
 **인리정초치(人理定礎値)[Humanity Foundation Value] C**

 **─억지의 복수자[Guardian Avenger]─**

* * *

 _ **《일주일 전》**_

이상사태를 가장 먼저 눈치챈 것은 마샨 맨헌터였다. 리그 최고의 정신능력자로서 그 능력이 거듭 입증된 마샨 맨헌터는 와치 타워의 경보 시스템과는 별개로 지구를 상시 탐색하고 있었다. 지구 행성 표면에서 살아가는 인간의 정신을 대략적으로 훑어보는 그에게, 흡사 고담이 위치한 행성 지표 일부가 느닷없이 소실된 것으로 보였던 것이다. 놀란 감정을 수습하며 배트맨과 교신을 시도해 보니 답이 없었다. 배트맨 외에 고담의 그 누구와도 연락이 닿지 않았다.

게다가 이상하게 고담의 이상을 심각하게 여기는 마샨뿐이었다. 리그의 마법사들은 교신이 닿지 않음에도 아무런 이상이 없다고 여겼고, 몇몇 소수를 제외한 리거들도 교신이 닿지 않을 뿐이니 문제가 없다고 주장했다. 도시의 히어로만이 아니라 다른 무전이나 전화, 인터넷도 닿지 않는 상황인데! 현재 와치 타워에 있는 리거 중 그의 심각함에 동조하는 사람은 사이보그와 아쿠아맨이 전부였다.

존(J'onn)은 어떤 조건 하에 리거들의 인식을 뒤트는 무언가가 작용하고 있다고 여겼고, 사이보그와 아쿠아맨이 동의했다. 기계와 마법은 도움이 되지 않으니 직접 정찰할 필요가 있었다. 다른 때라면 슈퍼맨이나 슈퍼걸을 보내서 진상을 알아보는 것이 좋았겠으나, 그들은 태풍으로 홍수가 일어난 필리핀에서 인명을 구조하느라 바빴다. 마법은 물론이고 지구와 외계의 최첨단 기술이 적용된 와치 타워의 감지를 속인 사건인데 어중간한 인물에게 맡겨 정찰을 할 수는 없는 일이라.

그린 랜턴 중 하나인 카일 레이너가 정찰임무를 자처했다. 그도 고담에 문제는 없다고 인식하고 있었지만, 어쩐지 위화감을 느꼈기 때문이다. 마치 목에 생선 가시가 걸린 듯이 거슬리는 위화감이었다.

제타빔으로는 이동할 수 없었기 때문에 그는 직접 고담에 강하했다. 고담을 한 차례 둘러보고 발을 디딘 그린 랜턴은 역시 존(J'onn)이 뭔가 착각한 것이 아닌가 의아했다. 그가 발로 딛고 서있는 장소는 분명 고담의 웨인 타워 옥상이었으니까. 그러나 위화감이 그냥 떠나려는 그의 발목을 잡았다. 약간의 거리낌과 거부감으로 변질하기 시작한 위화감을 떨치면서 반지로 탐색하자, 그는 원인을 알 수 있었다.

그가 선 곳은 웨인 타워의 옥상이 아니라 광활하게 펼쳐진 새하얀 모래 사막의 한복판이었다. 활기차면서도 어딘가 음습한 도시도, 골목의 그늘에서 기는 범죄자도 전부 환상이고 환각이었다.

"와치 타워. 듣고 있어?"

마샨이 응답했다.

『"크고 선명하게 듣고 있습니다(Loud and clear)."』

카일은 반지로써 드러난 진실과 그 진실을 부정하며 도시의 존재를 인지하는 감각이 모순되는 현상에 두통과 현기증을 느끼며 마른 침을 삼켰다.

"존, 당신이 옳았어요."

식은땀이 카일의 이마를 타고 흘러 내려갔다.

"이 고담은 허위에요(This Gotham is a lie)."

사용자의 정신적 부담을 뒤늦게 감지한 반지가 카일의 정신에 작용하는 마법을 끊었다. 그러자 환상이 깨지면서 애초에 도시 따위는 없었다는 듯, 하얗게 펼쳐진 건조한 사막이 드러났다. 마술과 반지의 힘이 마찰한 여파가 카일의 코피로 흘러나왔다.

"여기에 고담은 없습니다. 사라졌다고요."

 **=복수자 광시곡=**

 ** _《닷새 전》_**

도시가 통째로 사라진 사실은 공표되지 않았다. 규모가 보통이 아닌 사건이지만 그래서 오히려 숨겨졌다. 규모가 너무 커서 알려질 경우 후폭풍이 작지 않을 것이기에 저스티스 리그에서는 입을 닫았고, 미디어 매체는 사람에 미치는 인식을 뒤트는 무언가의 작용 탓에 그 능력이 발휘될 겨를이 없었다. 그 덕분에 작은 나라 만한 규모인 도시가 사라졌음에도 리그는 조용한 가운데 해결 방법을 찾는 데 골몰할 수 있었다.

초현실적인 사건인 만큼 해결법을 찾는 것에는 마법사나 마법 관계자인 리거들이 동원되었다. 다만 해결법을 찾는 데 문제가 있었을 뿐.

마법적인 사건의 탐정으로서 ─인격이야 다소 고약하더라도─ 유능한 존 콘스탄틴이 고담에서 무언가를 조사하다가 함께 사라졌다. 게다가 닥터 페이트─정확하게는 나부(Nabu)가 협력을 거부해서 시간이 상당히 소요되었다.

이틀. 규모가 큰 사건의 해결법을 찾는데 그 정도면 빠르다고 할 만 하겠으나, 나부가 페이트의 탑을 봉인하여 조치를 늦추었음을 감안하면 늦은 것이 맞았다. 규모가 큰 마법만을 간추리면 도시를 사라지게 한 문제는 오히려 찾기 쉬웠을 테니까. 오랜 시간을 함께 하였고 질서의 사도로서 충실하게 과업을 수행한 켄트 넬슨을 배신한 것이나 같은 나부의 행각에 호모 마기든 아니든 모두 놀라고 분노했다.

배트맨과 고담 시민의 안위를 걱정한 슈퍼맨이 닥터 페이트를 경유하여 나부에게 협력을 권고하자, 나부는 분노로 화답했다. 심지어 슈퍼맨을 향한 분노도 아니었다. 그는 호모 마기들에게 노기를 비쳤다.

"주제를 알아라, 더러운 피의 자손들이여. 각성한 억지력(Counter Force)에 말살되고 싶지 않거든."

더러운 피의 자손이라고 불렸을 때 분노로 얼굴이 붉어지던 조반니 자타라와 마담 재너듀가 하얗게 질려서 입을 다물었다. 그렇게 경고한 나부는 스스로 넬슨으로부터 빙의를 풀고서 침묵했고.

"엄청 살벌하네. 더러운 피의 자손이라니?"

플래시의 질문에 답한 것은 디아나(원더우먼)였다.

"자세한 것은 잘 모르겠는데…. 신들께서 호모 마기를 일컬을 때 쓰는 멸칭이다. 고대에 호모 마기가 저지른 커다란 죄악과 연관이 있다고 하더군."

미스터 터리픽이 왼쪽 눈썹을 들어 올렸다.

"데마스키라에 호모 마기가 들어가지 못하는 것과도 무관하지 않겠군요?"

"아마도."

고대에 무슨 일이 있었길래 나부의 반응이 격렬한가 호기심을 모으는 가운데, 마법사 각자가 마법서와 사료를 뒤져서 하루 늦게 무엇이 문제인지 밝혀졌다.

양자기록 고정대(量子記錄固定帶)[퀀텀 타임 락(Quantum Time-lock)]에 의한 사상편찬(事象編纂).

참가 가능한 리거가 모두 모인 회의장에서 그것을 들은 부스터 골드가 불평했다.

"쉬운 말로 풀이할 수는 없어요?"

"초월자에 의한 사상개변이다."

답한 것은 아쿠아맨이었다. 표정이 무겁게 가라앉은 그에게 시선이 모였다. 슈퍼맨의 권유를 받은 아쿠아맨이 원형의 회의실 중앙에 서서 설명했다.

"양자기록 고정대이니, 사상편찬이니 하기 전에 먼저 세계의 구성 방식을 설명하지. 그것을 알지 않으면 아무것도 이해할 수 없을 터."

아쿠아맨이 콘솔을 조작하여 지구의 홀로그램을 띄웠다.

"지구는 전 우주를 통틀어서 가장 특이하고 중요한 행성이다. 모든 평행세계가 겹치고 정리되는 특이점이기 때문이지. 그 특이성이 타 행성에는 없는 마법이 존재하는 이유기도 하다. 또한, 그렇기 때문에 다른 행성과 확연하게 다른 존재방식을 취하고 있다."

홀로그램 지구가 하나 더 떠올랐다.

"이상하다고 생각한 적은 없나? 존재하지 않을 터인 초현실적인 생물을 그리고 묘사하면서 노래하는 전설과 서사시가 기록된 역사로서 있다는 사실을. 현 인류는 지성이 발달이 덜한 옛 인류가 나름대로 자연현상을 설명하기 위한 노력이었다고 생각하는 모양이다만, 진실은 다르다. 현재의 인류가 번영한 지구와 고대의 인류가 목숨을 걸고 개척한 지구는 '완전히' 달랐으니."

"달랐다고요?" 슈퍼걸이 흥미를 보였다. "어떻게 달랐는데요?"

아쿠아맨이 기기를 조작하자 지구 홀로그램 하나가 녹색으로 빛났다.

"고대. 혹은 신대(神代)라 불리는 시기의 지구."

회색의 지구가 한 구석으로 밀려나고, 온갖 신비의 생물의 모습이 떠올랐다.

"그 시기의 지구에는 요정, 정령, 드래곤, 요괴, 귀신 등의 환상종과 신령이 활개치고 있었다. 인류는 그들 사이에서 먹이 사슬 최하층에 자리한 벌레나 마찬가지였지. 그들의 신앙을 받고서 존재를 유지하는 신령의 힘을 빌지 않으면 지식의 축적도, 지혜의 성취도 불가능했던 미물이 인류였다."

"아틀란티스는?" 그린 애로우가 물었다.

아쿠아맨이 레몬을 껍질째 뜯어 먹은 듯한 표정을 지었다.

그린 애로우는 현명하게 의문을 삼켰다.

"당시 그 어떤 지성체도 인류가 별의 주인될 자격종(資格種)임을 믿지 않았어. 자연재해로 인구를 조절하며 인류를 신앙을 생산하기 위한 가축으로 삼던 신령의 오만은 언제까지고 이어질 듯했다. 그러나──"

한 인물화가 떠올랐다.

"인간의 독립을 선포한 최초의 영웅, 신령의 오만이 빚은 영웅왕의 탄생으로 인류는 기나긴 침체기를 벗어던졌다."

사금과 같은 금발과 보석처럼 빛나는 붉은 눈. 사슬을 한 손에 감고 정체를 알 수 없는 무기를 다른 손에 든 미남자.

"그대들에게는 이 사진이 더 익숙하겠지."

인물화와 대비하듯 한 부조의 사진이 떠올랐다.

"신령의 축복이 제공하는 풍요로움을 폭정으로써 제한하고 인류의 몰아세워 잠재력을 깨운 반신왕(Demi-god King), 길가메쉬. 폭군이나 암군은 아닌 그의 치세에 인류의 지성은 마땅한 시련을 얻어 성장하고, 불어난 인구를 바탕으로 인류의 생존무의식이 별의 질서를 개찬하기 시작했다. 그것이 바로,"

한 쪽으로 밀려나 있던 회색 지구가 파랗게 빛났다.

"인대(人代)의 개벽, 인리(人理)의 시작이다. 인간의 삶에 합당한 질서가 그에 반하는 존재를 억압하면서 신령과 환상종이 세계의 뒤편으로 밀려나가기 시작했지. 물론 신령들은 순순히 밀려나지 않으려고 했다. 그래서 반신왕의 횡포를 저지하기 위한 사슬, 엔키두를 진흙으로 빚어 만들어 보냈던 것이고. 그러나 엔키두는 신을 배신하고 왕의 유일하게 동등한 친우로서 인류의 편에 섰다. 신들은 다급해졌지. 다급한 만큼 분노한 엔릴은 왕에게 차인 이슈타르가 구갈안나를 보냈을 때 눈감아줬다."

번개가 치는 거대하고 검은 버섯 구름 앞을 막는 녹색 머리카락의 사람과 길가메쉬의 그림이 떠올랐다. 그린 애로우는 그림의 출처가 궁금했지만 아틀란티스의 기록이겠거니 짐작하고 넘어갔다. 시고 떫은 아쿠아맨의 표정이 아직 선명했다.

"그러나 그것은 신들의 오만이 부른 또 다른 실수에 불과했다. 구갈안나가 퇴치되면서 인간이 신을 이길 수 있음이 증명되어 버렸고, 그것을 어떻게든 덮어보기 위해 집행했던 엔키두의 부당한 죽음이 신과 환상에 대한 인류의 거부를 확정했다. 이 사건은 신과 인류의 섬세한 연결을 찢었지. 그 균열이 커진 끝에 봉신연의에 라그나로크와 트로이 전쟁 등으로 이어졌다. 산의 신은 단순한 산으로, 감정의 신은 그저 감정으로; 그들의 의식은 세계의 뒤편으로 밀려나가고, 아서왕 치세의 브리튼 멸망을 끝으로 신비는 힘을 잃고 물리법칙이 세상을 뒤덮었다."

녹색 지구와 파란 지구가 하나로 겹치면서 새파란 지구가 되었다. 그러나 자세히 보면 녹색의 지구 위로 파란 지구가 겹친 모양이었다.

"다시 말해, 현재 이 별의 모습은 인류의 사상(事象)이라는 질서가 덧씌워진 결과다. 고담에 하얀 모래밖에 남지 않았다고? 그 지역만 사상이 벗겨진 것이다. 만약 억지력이 각성하지 않았다면, 양자기록 고정대가 성립하지 않았다면, 벨버(Velber) 침략의 후유증으로 연약해진 인리가 붕괴했겠지."

플래시가 고개를 갸웃 기울였다.

'벨버?'

다른 사람보다 사고의 속도가 빠른 그는 호모 마기 리거와 뉴가즈의 협력자들이 눈에 띄게 긴장하는 것을 포착했다. 무언가 아는 눈치였다. 하지만 그가 새로운 단어에 의문을 표할 기회는 오지 않았다. 샤잠이 먼저 선수를 쳐 화제를 바꾸었다.

"내가 잘 이해했는지는 모르겠는데, 그러니까 결국 고담은 지구 표면에서 따로 벗겨졌다는 거네요? 스티커처럼? 이 사태를 해결하려면 일개 도시를 스티커처럼 지표에서 벗겨버리는 빌런을 잡아야 하고?"

아쿠아맨이 고개를 끄덕였다.

슈퍼맨이 아쿠아맨에게 설명에 대해 감사를 표하고 자리로 돌려보냈고, 회의실에 무거운 침묵이 내려앉았다.

사이보그가 헛기침으로 그것을 깼다.

"원흉을 잡는 건 차치하고, 일단 고담에 진입할 방법이 있어야 하잖아요?"

스타걸이 머리를 쓸어 넘기고 턱을 괴어 되물었다.

"뭔가 알아냈나 보네요?"

사이보그가 뺨을 긁었다.

"솔직히 말하면 잘 모르겠는데, 아마 단서는 될 겁니다."

그는 아쿠아맨처럼 중앙의 단상에 오르는 대신 그 단상의 공간까지 이용하여 홀로그램을 투사했다. 일종의 뇌파로 보이는 무언가에 대한 분석기록이었다.

"아마 다들 와치 타워 시스템이 침입당했던 일을 기억할 겁니다. 해커는 결국 누군지 알아내지 못했지만 아예 단서가 없지는 않았죠. 이건 해커가 남긴 흔적을 분석한 것이고, 마샨 맨헌터의 도움을 받아서 이것이 일종의 '정신파'임을 확인했습니다. 그로부터 얼마 지나지 않아서 마법에 커다란 변화가 생기고 고담이 마법으로써 사라졌으니 무관하지 않다고 생각해요."

일롱게이티드 맨이 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"정신파? 뭐야, 그럼 너처럼 사이버키네시스(Cyberkinesis) 능력자가 범인이라고?"

"아니요." 마샨이 고개를 저었다. "사이버키네시스와는 다릅니다. 지성체의 의식 그 자체라고 해도 좋은 무언가였어요. 마법사라면 더 자세하게 알겠죠."

조반니가 몸을 반 쯤 세웠다.

"그 흔적이라는 것, 아직 보관하고 있나?"

"아, 네. 여기요."

사이보그가 보관한 흔적─정신파와 비슷한 데이터 조각을 담은 디스크를 들었고, 조반니 자카라가 마법으로 자기 앞으로 그것을 끌고 왔다.

주문을 작게 읊으며 디스크를 살피던 조반니가 잠시 후 놀라서 디스크를 떨어뜨렸다.

마담 재너듀가 걱정스럽게 그의 어깨를 짚었다.

"왜 그러나요, 조반니?"

"악마…. 분명 모두 봉인했을 텐데, 어떻게 엘리고스가…!"

"엘리고스라고?"

오라이온이 목소리를 높였다. 자타라는 마치 실수했다는 것처럼 입을 딱 소리가 나도록 다물었고, 그 기색을 눈치챈 히어로들의 시선이 모였다. 자타라는 낭패감을 미처 숨기지 못했다.

"엘리고스라면 말을 똑바로 해야 하지 않겠나?" 미스터 미라클이 자타라를 차갑게 내려다보았다. "악마가 아니라 마술왕(Mage King)의 후계자겠지. 그의 영자(spiritron)가 남은 것이군."

마법에 변화가 일어난 뒤부터 그것에 관해 조사하느라 지구에 머무는 뉴 가즈 소속 히어로와 아쿠아맨이 호모 마기가 리거가 모인 곳에 날카로운 눈총을 쏘았다. 매우 적대적이었다.

슈퍼맨은 속으로 소스라치게 놀랐다. 초현실적인 사건을 담당한 히어로들이 은연중에 갈라져 있음은 느끼고 있었지만, 구체적으로 드러난 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 지구에 상시 머무르는 마법전문가들이 호모 마기였기에 드러나지 않았던 일종의 파벌이, 호모 마기와 그 이외로 확연하게 드러났다. 공정하기로는 둘째 가라면 서러울 원더우먼도 호모 마기 히어로들이 압박되는 것을 눈을 감고 묵인했다.

호모 마기를 노려보는 전원이 모두 신(神)이거나 신의 관계자다. 우연일까?

'그럴 리가.'

슈퍼맨은 켄트 넬슨의 낯에 체념의 빛이 짙음을 알 수 있었다. 마치 감내해야 할 일인 것처럼.

'더러운 피(Feculent Blood), 엘리고스, 마술왕….'

무언가 잡힐 듯도 했다. 하지만 그가 스쳐 지나간 직감을 부여잡기 전에 오라이언이 자리에서 일어났다.

"마술왕의 후계자가 행한 일이라면 고담에 진입할 방법은 단 두 가지로 정해져 있네."

라이트레이도 일어났다.

"내 힘을 이용한 스피리트론-시프트(Spiritronshift)가 하나, 다른 하나는 오라이언의 아스트로 포스를 이용한 아종(亞種)의 제로 세일(Zero Sail)이야."

미스터 미라클이 일어나면서 고개를 저었다.

"유감스럽지만 스피리트론-시프트는 고담을 관측하지 못하는 상황에서는 불가능할 겁니다. 와치 타워는 관측 장비가 결여되어 있습니다. 진입해도 의미소실로 소멸할 터. 사이보그가 잡아낸 해커의 흔적을 닻[앵커]로 쓴다면 제로 세일이 차라리 안전하겠죠."

오라이언이 슈퍼맨을 직시했다.

"우리가 힘을 모으면 고담으로 진입할 수 있을 것이네, 슈퍼맨. 하지만 이동할 자는 정신력이 강한 자로 단 일곱 명 뿐일세. 정신이 약한 자는 제로 세일의 충격으로 영과 육이 분리되어 죽게 돼. 호모 마기를 제외한 일곱 명을 고르게."

라이트레이가 갑자기 손뼉을 쳤다.

"아, 참. 부스터 골드는 꼭 포함하게나. 경험이 있는 자이니 이번에는 유용할 걸세."

죽을 수도 있다는 말에 선발될 리 없다고 생각하고 안심하던 부스터 골드가 기겁해서 검지로 자기를 가리켰다.

리거들이 라이트레이와 부스터 골드를 미심쩍게 번갈아보았다.

* * *

게임 시작입니다.

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→고담에 오니 어벤저의 영기가 지극하게 활성화됐다.  
→고담의 여러 회사를 잡아먹고 있다.

 **Modred**  
→모르건과 사이가 좋아 보인다.  
→정당한 이유로 반역을 일으켰다.  
→배트맨과 만났다.  
→제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.

 **Gilgamesh**  
→현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.

 **Tamamo no Mae  
** →고담에 진지를 구축했다.  
→배트맨에게 정보를 흘렸다.

 **Francis Drake**  
→고담의 갱단을 접수 중이다.  
→배트맨과 충돌했다.  
→본의 아니게 배트맨의 전술 깨뜨리며 몰아붙였다.  
→고담을 뒤집어 엎었다.

 **Cú Chulainn**  
→블랙 마스크와 그 조직을 토벌했다.  
→감시카메라에 포착되었다.

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **  
**→울며 겨자 먹는 심경으로 자타나를 도와주기로 결정했다.  
→'미콩!' 하고 한 시간이 일주일이 된 마법에 걸렸다.

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.

 **Alfred Pennyworth**  
→마신주 바르바토스로 변했다.

 **Arthur Curry**  
→뭔가 알고 숨기고 있다. **[New!]**


	12. Gotham : 광대, 광대 그리고 광대

_**《사흘 전》**_

"이 관짝 정말로 괜찮나…."

오라이온의 이마에 핏대가 섰다. 투구에 가려져서 그것이 보이지 않았지만, 다들 그가 부스터 골드에게 짜증이 났음을 느낄 수 있었다.

마지막으로 기기를 점검하는 오라이언이 이를 갈면서 한 글자, 한 글자 씹듯이 내뱉어 의심에 답했다.

"아스트로. 포스. 트랜스-모빌(Astro Force Transmobile)이다. 관짝이 아니라."

"그래도 혹-시라도 죽으면 관짝이잖아요. 아무리 생각해도 불길하단 말이죠?"

그에 뚜껑이 열린 오라이언이 "그냥 좀 닥쳐, 이 촉새 새끼야!" 라면서 부스터 골드를 죽사발 내놓기 위해 달려드는 것을 라이트레이가 막았다. 그가 제때에 오라이언을 등 뒤에서 붙잡기는 했지만, 오라이언의 손에 들려 있던 무지막지한 크기와 무게의 공구가 그의 초인적인 힘을 담고 부스터 골드를 향해 날아가는 것을 막지는 못했다. 부스터 골드는 포스 필드를 전개하고도 공구에 담긴 힘에 의해 멀찍이 날려져 갔다. 오라이언이 길길이 날뛰면서 발을 구르는 통에 와치 타워가 쿵쿵 울렸다.

솔직히 말하자면, 빛의 속도로 움직일 수 있는 라이트레이가 정말로 그 흉악한 공구를 놓쳤을까 하는 의문은 심심풀이로 의논할만한 문제가 될 터이나, 오라이언이 터지기 전에 라이트레이가 평소 짓는 잔잔한 미소가 어둡게 기울어지는 것을 목격한 미스터 미라클은 고의라는 데 자신의 탈출 기술을 기꺼이 걸 것이었다.

제로 세일에 필요한 프로그램에 생기는 미세한 오류를 수정하던 미스터 미라클은 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 라이트레이가 짜증을 낼 만도 했다. 그 정도로 부스터 골드의 치킨 같은 발언은 지긋지긋하게도 끊이지 않았으니까. 이번 일이 얼마나 중요한지 모르는 부스터 골드로서는 평소보다 더 빨리 퓨즈가 끊어진 오라이언의 초조함을 이해하지 못할 터이니 억울할 만 했다. 그것을 감안해도 그의 치킨 같은 행동이 도가 지나치지 않다는 것도 아니지만.

할 조던이 부스터 골드의 어깨를 두드리고 물었다.

"어이, 부스터. 뭘 그렇게 걱정하는 거야? 따로 아는 거라도 있어?"

만에 하나를 대비한 슈퍼맨, 뉴 가즈의 히어로들이 포함시킨 부스터 골드, 이동을 책임질 오라이언, 자원한 레드 토네이도와 샤잠, 고담을 제법 잘 아는 그린 애로우와 함께 고담에 가는 리거에 포함된 그는 부스터 골드의 행동이 이상하다고 느꼈다. 부스터 골드는 분명 유명세를 쫓는 유형의 인물이지만, 적어도 자신의 의무를 져버리는 겁쟁이는 아니었다. 그런데 이번에는 이상할 정도로 치킨 같이 행동하고 있었다. 미래에서 왔다고 하니 뭔가 아는 것일까? 그를 따라다니는 로봇도 지그재그로 날면서 초조함을 내비치는 것 같고.

"솔직히 말해서?" 부스터 골드가 심호흡했다. "아니. 그리고 바로 그게 문제야."

"네가 모른다는 것?" 그린 애로우가 슬쩍 끼어들었다.

"그거야! 내가 모른다는 거!" 부스터 골드가 검지를 세우며 목소리를 높였다. "공부에는 쥐뿔도 관심 없었던 나조차 똑똑히 기억하는 큰 사건이 이맘때 고담에 있었는데, 감쪽같이 잊어버렸다고! 그런데 기억이 날아가버린 바로 그 날에 아쿠아맨이 양자고정 뭐시기라고 하면서 고담이 사상적으로 벗겨졌다고 하잖아? 그럼 시공간 연속체에 변화가 생겼다는 뜻일 테고, 분명…."

부스터 골드가 말꼬리를 늘이다가 입을 다물었다. 검지도 힘 없이 구부러졌다. 스킷츠도 부유력을 잃고 뚝 떨어지다가 잽싸게 튀어 올랐다.

"이봐, 왜 그래?" 그린 애로우가 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"부스터?" 할이 부스터 골드의 눈 앞에 손을 흔들었다.

"…스킷츠?" 할과 그린 애로우의 걱정 서린 의문을 무시한 부스터 골드가 무언가를 두려워 하듯이 스킷츠를 향해 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. "너도 방금 떠올렸어?"

{그렇습니다.} 평소보다 기계음이 더 많이 낀 스킷츠의 대답이다.

"이런 미친(Holy shit)!" 부스터 골드의 눈이 찢어질 듯이 크게 뜨였다. "배트맨이 조커를 죽였어!"

""""""뭐얏?!"""""" 그의 경악성을 들은 리거들이 저마다 의문을 표했다.

"아니, 아니, 배트맨이 아니라 돌아온 두 번째 로빈? 아니, 그게 아니라 천사? 어?" 그는 머리를 양손으로 부여잡았다. "뭐야, 왜 이게 역사학계에서 문제가 되는 건데?!"

"서둘러야겠습니다, 오라이언." 미스터 미라클의 어조에 긴급함이 스며 들었다. "우리가 모르는 사이에 고담에 인리를 흔들 만한 사건이 벌어지고 있음이 분명합니다. 부스터 골드의 기억에 영향을 줄 정도로 심각해지고 있어요."

"아, 그렇군." 오라이언의 광적인 분노가 한순간에 식었다. "안 그래도 최종점검이 끝났어. 진입하자고."

그가 손뼉을 쳐서 리거들의 주목을 모았다.

"자자, 출동 멤버는 다 들어가!" 그는 턱짓으로 아직도 혼란스러워하는 부스터 골드를 가리켰다. "저 얼간이도 집어넣고!"

오라이언이 거의 날듯이 기계에 들어가서 뚜껑을 닫았다. 슈퍼맨과 그린 애로우, 할이 뒤를 이었고, 스킷츠와 함께 부스터 골드를 챙겨준 사람은 레드 토네이도와 샤잠이었다. 샤잠이 마지막으로 트랜스-모빌의 뚜껑을 닫는 즉시, 미스터 미라클이 레버를 당겨서 기계를 작동했다. 고담에 가는 리거를 배웅하는 히어로들은 그들이 검은 가스처럼 변하여 트랜스-모빌 내부를 가득 채웠다가 사라지는 것을 목격할 수 있었다.

"잘 되어야 할 텐데…." 플래시의 걱정스러운 한 마디가 조용하게 울렸다.

 **=복수자 광시곡=**

 _ **《~?~》**_

"젠장, 정말로 마술왕의 후예인 모양이군!"

허수공간면을 밟은 오라이언은 간신히 정신줄을 붙잡고 있는 다른 히어로들을 끌고 서둘러 거대한 신전으로부터 멀어졌다. 관위시간신전. 실수 세계의 하늘과 땅을 모두 이을 것처럼 높은 하얀 대리석 기둥과, 따라 오르면 하늘에 오를 것 같은 계단 위에 놓인 옥좌가 있다. 그리고 옥좌에서부터 넝쿨 식물의 줄기가 뻗은 것처럼 여덟 개의 공간이 성벽이 되어 둘러싸고 있었다. 그가 처음 아스트로 포스에 깊이 몰두했을 때 어렴풋이 보았던 마술왕의 진지.

아스트로 포스를 이용한 유사형 제로 세일은 진정한 허수 사용자의 그것과는 달랐다. 허수 사용자의 제로 세일은 허수 공간에 들어가는 이동방법이고, 아스트로 포스의 유사형 제로 세일은 허수와 실수의 경계면을 떠서 스치는 것이었다. 허수공간에 아주 안 닿는 것이 아니기 때문에 영혼과 육체가 분리될 위험은 허수 사용자의 제로 세일 만큼이나 높았지만, 적어도 고등 존재에 의하여 운명을 강제 당할 위험은 없었다. 그런데 저 허수공간의 신전은 아무리 경계면의 존재라도 가까이 다가오면 난수로 찢어 죽여버릴 흉흉한 기세를 품고 있었다.

살의가 등등한 온갖 방범 마술이 허수공간의 신전 주위를 휘감았다. 아스트로 포스를 움직이는 오라이언은 그 원리는 알지 못했으나 그 위험성은 온몸에서 나오는 식은땀으로 짐작할 수 있었다. 허수 경계면이든 아니든, 어떤 범위 안으로 진입하면 허수공간으로 끌려가서 엄한 꼴을 당할 것이다.

역시 그린 랜턴이라고 해야 할지, 할 조던이 가장 먼저 의식을 찾았다.

"윽, 내 머리…!" 그가 손바닥으로 이마를 꾹 눌렀다.

"일어났으면 다른 녀석들을 네가 잡아!" 오라이언이 초조함을 감추지 못하고 소리쳤다. "난 방위를 잡는 데만도 피똥을 쌀 지경이라고!"

"오." 할은 자신들을 향해서 위협적인 빛을 내뿜는 수 많은 마법진을 발견하고 입을 벌렸다가 서둘러 의지를 일으켜서 녹색의 장막으로 모든 히어로들을 감쌌다. "저게 우리 목적지인가?"

오라이언이 코웃음 쳤다.

"하이파더 맙소사! 네 눈엔 저게 고담으로 보이냐?"

"아니(Nope)! 고담치고는 너무 하얗지. 하지만─" 할의 눈이 가늘게 뜨였다. "그 주인은 배츠(Bats) 만큼이나 검게 보이는 걸."

그 말에 오라이언이 고개만 돌려서 뒤를 돌아보았다. 할의 말대로 정상의 하얀 옥좌 위에 검은 그림자가 앉아 있었다. 유사형 제로 세일의 닻[앵커]인 영자(靈子)가 마치 그가 인식하기를 기다렸다는 듯이 크게 요동쳤다. 황금색 눈이 요동치는 영자를 향했다.

그렇게 오라이언과 옥좌의 그림자의 눈이 서로 마주쳤다. 아스트로 포스가 동요했다. 당김인지, 밀림인지, 무언가가 그의 의지와는 관계없이 그와 일행을 움직이는 것을 느낀 오라이언이 눈이 커졌다.

【"감사를 표합니다."】

오라이온과 할, 그리고 서서히 정신이 또렷하게 돌아온 히어로들에게 들리는, 그림자의 목소리.

【"바르바토스의 구속도, 나의 억제도 부족했습니다."】

샤잠이 심장을 대신하는 것처럼 고동 치는 마법에 눈을 떴다.

【"고담을 분리하고 자경단은 어떻게든 보호했지만, 슬슬 힘에 부치고 있었던 참입니다. 나의 힘은 보호와 구속이 아니라 응보를 위한 힘. 그러니 여지가 남은 생명의 보호를, 구원을 부탁합니다."】

 **=복수자 광시곡=**

 _ **《하루 전》**_

목소리의 말이 끝나고 눈을 한 차례 깜빡이자, 그들은 파리스 아일랜드(Paris Island)에 있었다. 할이 장막을 거두자 태양 없이 새빨갛게 타오르는 하늘이 드러났다. 새빨간 하늘 아래, 고담 도시는 하나의 그림자 덩어리처럼 새까만 음영에 덮여 있었다.

"3일…." 샤잠이 신음하듯 말을 흘렸다.

샤잠의 중얼거림에 슈퍼맨이 시선을 그에게 돌렸다.

"뭐가 3일이란 말이지?"

"3일 거슬러 왔어요. 우리가 허수공간 경계면까지 파고들 때, 실수 세계는 5일이나 흘러갔는데, 그가, 그 목소리가 우리를 실수 세계의 3일 전인 고담으로 보내준 거예요. 그가 아니었다면 우리는 경계면에서 실수 세계로 다시 부상할 시간까지 거의 한 달이나 낭비했겠죠."

"어, 그러니까, 그 이상한 공간이랑 여기랑 시간의 흐름이 달랐다는 말이지? 우리가 출발한 때로부터 2일이 흘러서 고담에 도착한 셈이고."

할의 확인에 샤잠이 고개를 저었다.

"아뇨, 그거랑 좀 다르지만…." 그는 머리를 짚었다. "끙. 뭐, 결과적으로는 다르지 않겠네요."

"너 거의 토할 것처럼 보이는데, 괜찮은 거냐?" 그린 애로우의 물음에 샤잠이 "아뇨, 머리가 좀…." 하고 답했다.

"네 지혜는 솔로몬의 것이니, 동조했어도 이상한 일은 아니겠지." 오라이언이 현기증을 쫓기 위해 콧김을 뿜었다. "시간의 괴리 외에 알아차린 것은 달리 또 없나?"

"바람이 고립되어 있군요." 레드 토네이도가 북동쪽을 가리켰다. "저 방향에 폭풍이 응집되어 있습니다."

"비명이 들려." 슈퍼맨의 표정이 잔뜩 굳어졌다. "게다가 조커의 것과 같은 웃음소리가 사방에 울리고 있고."

뒤를 돌아본 부스터 골드의 뺨이 경련을 일으켰다.

"실제로 존나 징그러운 광대가 사방에 널렸는데요?"

히어로들이 일제히 방어태세를 갖추며 등을 맞댔다. 그러자 아니나 다를까, 부스터 골드가 말한 대로 딱 조커 같은 광대들─옷차림과 허옇게 떡칠한 하얀 분에 새빨갛게 미소 짓는 입술까지 똑같은 광대들이 기괴한 웃음소리를 흘리면서 그들에게 몰려오고 있었다.

{히익!} 스킷츠가 기겁해서 부스터 골드의 뒤로 숨었다.

"조커가 하나, 조커가 둘, 조커가 셋…." 충격 받은 그린 애로우가 화살을 시위에 걸면서 중얼거렸다.

"뭘 세는 겁니까? 아니, 진짜 왜? 저 징그러운 것들을 왜 세요?" 부스터 골드가 거의 히스테릭하게 반발했다.

"난 그의 심정이 이해가 가." 그린 랜턴이 혀를 찼다. "우주 바퀴벌레를 처음 봤을 때 내가 딱 저랬어."

"어떻게 이럴 수가 있지?" 슈퍼맨의 표정이 당혹감에 일그러졌다. "저 광대들 전부가 똑같이 생겼어. 전부 조커야."

"화장 아래의 얼굴도?" 오라이언이 역겨움에 이를 드러냈다.

"화장 아래의 얼굴도." 슈퍼맨이 고개를 끄덕였다.

{실제로 전부 동일 인물입니다.} 스킷츠가 알렸다. {저 오십 여 개체 전부가 조커의 기록과 일치합니다. 그런데….}

"그런데? 그런데 또 뭐?" 부스터 골드가 광대들을 좌우로 둘러보며 주먹 쥔 손에 힘을 줬다.

{생명반응이 없습니다.} 마치 소름이 돋았다는 것처럼 스킷츠가 부르르 떨었다. {저 광대 중 어느 하나에서도 생명반응을 감지할 수 없습니다.}

"고담 돌아가는 꼬라지가 참 좋구나, 좋아!" 그린 애로우가 치를 떨었다. "좀비로 증식하는 조커! 다음에는 뭐냐? 곰팡이처럼 증식하는 할리 퀸이냐?!"

"조금 침착해지십시오, 그린 애로우." 레드 토네이도가 그를 흘겨보았다. "소리쳐봤자 더 많은 광대 좀비를 끌어올 뿐입니다."

"우웩." 샤잠이 헛구역질 했다. "저것들 진짜로 좀비인 모양인데요? 더러운 마력 덩어리에요, 저것들 전부!"

"좋아." 슈퍼맨이 히트 비전으로 눈을 붉게 빛냈다. "그렇다면 빨리 끝내도록 하자. 배트맨을 빨리 찾아야겠어."

"그러지 뭐."

그렇게 답하고 어깨를 으쓱인 할이 자동차를 구현해서 광대 다섯을 한꺼번에 뺑소니 쳤다. 광대 다섯이 볼링핀처럼 날아갔다. 그것이 신호라도 된 것처럼 히트 비전과 화살, 레이저, 번개가 쏘아지고, 회오리 바람이 일어났다.

* * *

마지막 부분은 게임 시작 스테이지의 잡몹만 나오는 구간을 떠올리면 되겠습니다.

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →부활 당사자로서 부활의 이유는 모르지만 부활했다.  
→마카로프의 지식을 계승하면서 본질이 변조됐다.  
→'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→악마라서 마안 사용에 부담이 없었던 것이다.  
→얼떨결에 배트 컴퓨터와 와치 타워 컴퓨터를 해킹해버렸다.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→고담에 오니 어벤저의 영기가 지극하게 활성화됐다.  
→고담의 여러 회사를 잡아먹고 있다.  
→저스티스 리그의 고담 진입을 도왔다. **[New!]**

 **Modred**  
→모르건과 사이가 좋아 보인다.  
→정당한 이유로 반역을 일으켰다.  
→배트맨과 만났다.  
→제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.

 **Gilgamesh**  
→현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.

 **Tamamo no Mae  
** →고담에 진지를 구축했다.  
→배트맨에게 정보를 흘렸다.

 **Francis Drake**  
→고담의 갱단을 접수 중이다.  
→배트맨과 충돌했다.  
→본의 아니게 배트맨의 전술 깨뜨리며 몰아붙였다.  
→고담을 뒤집어 엎었다.

 **Cú Chulainn**  
→블랙 마스크와 그 조직을 토벌했다.  
→감시카메라에 포착되었다.

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **  
**→울며 겨자 먹는 심경으로 자타나를 도와주기로 결정했다.  
→'미콩!' 하고 한 시간이 일주일이 된 마법에 걸렸다.

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.

 **Alfred Pennyworth**  
→마신주 바르바토스로 변했다.

 **Arthur Curry**  
→뭔가 알고 숨기고 있다.

 **Michael Jon Carter**  
→역사가 바뀌면서 기억에 혼란이 왔다. **[New!]**


	13. Gotham : 광대, 광대 그리고 광대(2)

좀비로 증식한 조커 무리를 처리하는 데는 많은 시간이 들지 않았다. 고담으로 온 리거 중 가장 평범한 인간에 가까운 그린 애로우도 혼자서 부상 없이 처리할 수 있었을 것이다. 조커 좀비는 조커 그 자처럼 예상할 수 없는 교활함을 겸비하지는 않았고 총으로 무장한 것도 아니었다. 단지 좀비처럼 징그럽고 끈질기면서, 평범한 좀비와 달리 평범한 인간 만큼 민첩할 뿐이었다.

그들이 물리친 좀비는 먼지가 되어서 사라졌다. 옷가지도 먼지로 사라져서 남지 않았다. 그것들이 남긴 피와 타액, 널브러진 화살이 아니라면 악몽을 꾸지 않았을까 의문이 들었을 것이다.

그린 애로우는 다시 쓸 수 있는 화살을 회수하면서 이마를 찌푸렸다. 다행히 화살촉에 이물질이 묻어 있지는 않았지만, 아무래도 쓰기가 찝찝했다. 살아 있는 인간에게 쏘았다가 감염되어 조커 좀비가 되면 어쩌려고? 그렇다고 회수하지 않기에는 화살 보유량에 여유가 없었다. 며칠의 장기 임무를 상정하고 잔뜩 가져왔어도 그러했다. 그도 그럴 것이, 상황이 변하지 않았는가. 방금 물리친 조커 좀비가 얼마나 많이 있을지 명확하지 않았다. 사방에 웃음소리와 비명이 가득하다는 슈퍼맨의 말을 염두에 두면 아끼면 아낄 수록 좋았다. 그린 애로우는 별도의 화살통에 회수한 화살을 수납했다. 앞으로 거기에 들어갈 화살은 조커 좀비나 그런 종류의 적을 처치할 때 쓰일 것이다.

슈퍼맨은 주먹을 쥐었다가 펴면서 미간을 모았다. 무언가 잘못되었다는 느낌이 들었다. 한 번 주먹을 쥐었다가 펼 때마다 주어지는 압감(壓感)에 미세한 차이가 있었다. 주는 힘에 비례하여 압감이 강해지는 것은 일반적으로 틀린 것이 아니지만, 슈퍼맨은 일반적이지 않았다. 어느 수준 이하의 충격은 그에게 아무런 느낌도 주지 않아야 정상이었다. 대부분의 물리적인 충격을 상쇄하는 오라(Aura)가 있기 때문이다. 그런데 한 번 주먹을 쥐었다가 펼 때마다, 그러니까 시간이 지날수록 압감이 선명해지고 있었다.

"샤잠."

배트맨을 찾기 위해 주문을 외우려던 샤잠이 멈칫했다.

"네?"

"아무래도 이 작전의 주력은 네가 맡아야 할 것 같아. 내 힘이 약해지고 있어."

"힘이 빠진다고? 이유도 없이?" 그린 랜턴이 혹시나 해서 반지의 에너지 잔량을 확인했다가 눈을 부릅 떴다. "뭐야, 벌써 80%대까지 떨어졌잖아!"

부스터 골드가 장비의 에너지를 확인하고 고개를 기울였다.

"내 장비에는 아무런 문제가 없는데?"

"저도 힘이 빠지는 느낌은 없군요." 레드 토네이도가 고개를 저었다.

{제 동력에도 이상 없습니다.} 스킷츠가 덧붙였다.

무거운 포대 자루가 떨어지는 듯한 소리에 히어로들의 시선이 모였다. 오라이언이었다. 오라이언이 가슴을 부여잡고 무릎을 꿇고 있었다.

"그, 르륵…!"

"오라이언!"

슈퍼맨이 그의 곁에 앉아서 그의 안색을 살폈다. 오라이언은 입에 거품을 물고 있었다. 게다가 투구 아래로도 알 수 있을 정도로 식은 땀을 폭포수처럼 흘렸다. 호흡곤란의 증세도 있었다. 유독 그의 상태가 심했다. 리거들을 고담에 데려오는 데 힘의 소모가 있었던 탓이었다. 샤잠이 급한 대로 그의 주위로 룬을 그려서 결계를 치자 그제야 상태가 안정되었다. 그가 나아진 것을 확인한 샤잠이 슈퍼맨과 그린 랜턴도 결계의 범위 안으로 밀어 넣었다.

"아무래도 에너지 흡수 계열의 저주가 넓게 펼쳐진 모양이네요." 샤잠이 입술을 깨물었다. "어째서 당신들만 영향을 받는 건지는 모르겠지만요."

"아니야. 어렵게 생각할 필요 없어." 한숨 돌린 오라이언이 침과 거품을 탁 뱉고 말을 이었다. "우리를 보라고. 전부 지구라는 행성 밖에서 유래한 힘의 보유자다. 나와 칼은 외계인이고, 그린 랜턴의 반지는 오아의 힘이지. 누구든, 무엇이든, 외계에서 유래한 힘을 타겟으로 삼아 빼앗고 있어."

"주력 중 세 명이나 무력화되다니…." 레드 토네이도가 팔짱을 꼈다. "이 사태의 주범이 누구이든 쉬운 상대가 아니겠습니다."

"고담을 행성 표면에서 스티커 떼듯 벗겨버린 녀석이라고. 뭘 바라?" 부스터 골드가 어깨를 으쓱하고 들어다가 놓았다.

"그 안에서 소모는 없어?" 그린 애로우가 슈퍼맨에게 물었다.

"아마도." 슈퍼맨이 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그럼 주위를 둘러보고, 가장 가깝고 급한 곳을 알려줘."

그린 애로우의 요청이 지닌 장점을 단박에 눈치챈 슈퍼맨이 즉시 엑스 레이 시야와 원시야(遠視野)를 이용하여 주변을 둘러보았다. 서에서 동으로 훑어보는 그의 안색이 점점 창백해지고 표정은 심각하게 굳어갔다. 어느 곳도 정상적인 곳이 없었다. 사방천지(四方天地)가 투쟁의 장이었다. 고담시경 수사본부(GCPD Headquarters)와 고담 종합병원, 웨인 타워, 웨인 식물원을 제외하면 엉망진창이었다.

고담시경 본부에는 고든의 지휘를 받는 경찰들이 대피해 온 시민들을 간신히 지키고 있었다. 나이트윙이 종종 좀비들 사이에 껴서 끌려갈 위기에 처한 경찰을 구해주는 모습이 보였다. 고담 종합병원 근처에서 작은 비행선에 탄 금색의 남자가 좀비를 학살했다. (그 남자와 눈이 마주친 느낌이지만 착각일 것이다.) 웨인 타워와 그 주변은 갑옷을 입고 깃발을 든 금발의 소녀가 경비원으로 보이는 남자들을 이끌며 좀비를 물리치고, 웨인 식물원에는 포이즌 아이비가 진을 치고 있었다. 특히 포이즌 아이비가 그의 시선을 사로잡았다. 인간을 혐오할 터인 그녀가 식물원 안에 시민을 들여서 지키고 있었다. 그녀에게서 인간을 향한 동정심이 흘러나와서 시민을 구할 만큼 고담의 상태가 심각한 것일까?

혹시 배트맨을 포착할 기대를 하고 시야를 더 먼 곳에 두고 본 슈퍼맨은 아캄 수용소를 보고 흠칫했다. 그곳은 전쟁터였다. 새까만 그림자가 좀비와 수감자를 가리지 않고 때려 죽이고, 겁에 질린 교도관과 의사들이 총을 쏘며 대항하거나 비명을 지르며 도망쳤다. 검은 그림자는 한 눈에 봐도 메타휴먼이 분명했다. 그가 한눈을 팔면 놓칠 만큼 재빠르고 건물을 혼자서 철거할 수도 있을 만큼 강하며 시체를 몽둥이로 쓸 만큼 잔인하고 난폭했다.

그리고 크라임 앨리.

"…?"

그곳은 새까만 그림자로 뒤덮여 있었다. 더 먼 곳에 있는 웨인 저택도 보이는데, 크라임 앨리만 그림자로 새까맣게 덧칠한 듯이 보이지 않았다. 그곳을 꿰뚫어 보려고 하자─

【"거기까지다, 아라야의 큰 손님이여."】  
─상처로 가득한 해골이 지닌 한 쌍 푸른 불꽃의 눈과 마주 보게 되었다.

"으악!"

마치 칼로 눈을 베인 듯한 시린 고통이 슈퍼맨의 감각을 덮쳤다. 그가 눈을 부여잡으며 넘어질 기색을 보이자 옆에 있던 그린 랜턴이 그를 붙잡아줬다. 그린 랜턴은 물론이고 주변의 다른 히어로도 그를 부르며 주위를 끌어보려고 하지만, 눈의 고통이 청각조차 가려버렸다. 슈퍼맨은 고통이 가라앉고 나서야 그를 부르는 이들의 목소리를 들을 수 있었다. 샤잠이 그의 눈 위에 한 손을 덮어 누르면서 주문을 외우고 있었다.

"어때요, 슈퍼맨?" 샤잠이 손을 떼며 물었다.

슈퍼맨이 조심스럽게 눈을 뜨고 작게 미소 지었다.

"아, 고마워. 이래저래 자네한테 신세를 많이 지는군."

제대로 초점이 잡히는 데 시간이 걸리기는 했지만, 다행히 보는 데는 지장이 없었다. 그가 원시야를 시도하려고 하니 샤잠이 그의 눈을 다시 손으로 덮었다.

"당분간 그 시야는 쓰지 마세요. 누가 뭘 어떻게 했는지는 몰라도 그 시야는 당분간 '죽어'있을 테니까요. 억지로 시도하면 정말로 눈이 멀어버릴 겁니다."

슈퍼맨은 그의 손을 잡아서 내린 다음 고개를 끄덕였다.

"다시 한 번 고맙네."

당분간 원시야가 '죽어'있다는 것이 무슨 의미인지 완전히 이해하지는 못했지만, 감은 잡혔다. 억지로 시도하면 눈이 멀 수 있다고 했으니 그만큼 위험하겠지. 슈퍼맨은 샤잠의 충고대로 당분간 특수한 시야를 쓰지 않기로 했다. 불행 중 다행으로 중요한 것은 거의 다 포착한 모양이니까.

"그의 눈에 무슨 문제가 생긴 겁니까?" 레드 토네이도가 물었다.

"일시적이지만, 그렇죠." 샤잠이 슈퍼맨이 마지막으로 시야를 두었던 방향을 걱정스럽게 쳐다보았다. "저기 어디에 그의 시야를 일시적으로 '죽인' 무언가가 있어요. 마법에 의한 것이든 아니면 기술에 의한 것이든, '죽음'이라는 개념을 이만큼 다루는 사람은 지극히 위험해요."

슈퍼맨은 샤잠이 설명하는 사이에 기억을 더듬어서 목적지를 정했다.

"고담 종합병원과 고담시경 본부의 상황이 가장 급박해. 고담 종합병원에는 처음 보는 남자가 혼자서 민간인을 지키고 있어. 지금까지는 잘 지켜내고 있지만, 그가 좀비 하나라도 놓치면 대형참사가 일어날 거야."

"고담에 거주하던 메타휴먼일까요?"

부스터 골드의 질문에 슈퍼맨이 고개를 끄덕였다.

"아마도. 천하의 배트맨이라도 힘을 숨기고 사는 메타휴먼을 모두 알 수는 없는 노릇이니까. 아무튼 고담시경 본부도 급해. 경찰들은 지쳤고, 그들의 총알도 얼마 남지 않았어. 서두르지 않으면 좀비 무리에 압도될 거야. 팀을 둘로 나눌 필요가 있어."

"각개격파될 위험이 너무 크지 않아?" 그린 랜턴이 자기 뺨을 두드리면서 의문을 제기했다. "생각해 보라고. 오라이언은 마법진 밖으로 나가면 금방이라도 토하면서 쓰러질 것 같고, 숩스(Supes) 너도 느낌으로 알 만큼 힘을 빼앗겨. 잡졸 같은 좀비 좀 해치웠다고 에너지 잔량이 80%대까지 떨어지는 내 반지도 최대한 길게 잡아서 사흘 내로 힘을 잃을 거야. 두 팀으로 나눌 경우 우리는 분명 짐이 되겠지. 불안 요소가 지나치게 많은 상황에서는 자충수가 될 수도 있어."

누구라고 딱히 지적할 필요 없이 모두가 그를 가만히 쳐다보았다.

그린 랜턴이 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"뭐, 왜 그렇게 쳐다봐요?"

"평소 가장 먼저 위험에 달려드는 녀석이 신중론을 제시하니까 그렇지." 그린 애로우가 지적했다.

짜증이 난 그린 랜턴의 이마에 핏줄이 솟아 올랐다.

"내 반지는 의지로 움직여. 멍청함이 아니라."

{멍청함이라고 말한 사람은 이 중에 아무도 없습니다만?}

스킷츠의 순진한─지나치게 순진한 의문에 부스터 골드가 숨죽여 웃었다. 슈퍼맨도 작게 웃었으나, 그린 랜턴의 위치에서 슈퍼맨의 얼굴은 보이지 않았다. 그 덕분에 그린 랜턴과 부스터 골드가 투닥거릴 동안 단지 표정을 수습하는 것으로써 제3자처럼 시치미를 뗄 수 있었다.

"굳이 팀을 나눈다면 오라이언과 샤잠은 한 팀에 같이 있어야 합니다." 레드 토네이도가 화제를 본론으로 되돌렸다. "에너지 흡수는 다른 두 사람보다 오라이언에게 더 심각한 영향을 주고 있으니까요. 결계를 짜줄 샤잠이 꼭 필요합니다."

"그린 랜턴이 그 페어에 붙어서 고담 시경에 가면 되겠네." 그린 애로우가 손가락을 튕기며 제안했다. "샤잠이 고담시경 본부에 결계를 치면 반지의 지나친 소모 없이 방어가 가능할 거야. 마찬가지 이유로 만에 하나라도 방어선이 무너졌을 경우에 오라이언이 결계 내부에서 좀비를 완전히 쓸어버릴 수 있을 테고. 어때, 샤잠? 고담시경 본부를 커버할 만큼의 결계를 짜는 데 시간이 얼마나 걸려?"

"딱히 만들기 까다로운 결계는 아니니까 10분 내로 가능해요." 샤잠이 팔짱을 끼고 잠시 생각하다가 건넨 대답이었다.

"그 경우, 저는 고담시경에 가는 팀에 합류하도록 하죠." 레드 토네이도가 샤잠 옆에 섰다. "제가 폭풍이 응집되어 있다고 했을 때, 그것은 문자 그대로 폭풍이 응집되어 있다는 말이었습니다. 고담의 동쪽은 이미 응집된 폭풍에 삼켜진 상태입니다. 고담시경에도 얼마 지나지 않아 영향이 나타나겠죠. 제 힘이 필요할 겁니다."

"폭풍이라…." 그린 애로우가 혀를 찼다. "내 화살은 방해가 되거나 아예 도움이 안 되겠군. 병원에 가는 팀에 끼도록 하지."

"저도 병원으로 갈게요." 부스터 골드가 학생처럼 손을 들고 발언했다. "제 포스 필드가 있으면 민간인 보호가 더 쉬울 테니까 말이죠. 고담시경에는 그린 랜턴이 가잖아요?"

"그럼 나도 자연스럽게 병원에 가는 팀에 들겠군." 슈퍼맨이 힘의 구성을 생각하고 고개를 끄덕였다. "적당해. 병원에는 이미 보호자가 있으니까, 그에게 합류하면 인원도 맞춰져."

대강 팀 나누기가 되었을 때, 그들의 귀에 끼고 있던 교신기에서 잡음이 크게 났다. 누구라고 할 것 없이 지나치게 큰 소음에 찔끔 눈을 찌푸렸다.

『"아, 드디어!"』

잡음이 개고 나서 여자의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"오라클?" 슈퍼맨이 가장 먼저 그녀의 정체를 눈치챘다. "거기 오라클인가? 다들 무사해? 다른 사람들은?"

『"어이쿠(Whoa)! 진정해요, 아저씨(Big guy). 저랑 다른 사람들은 다 무사해요."』 잠시 망설인 오라클이 덧붙였다. 『"실종된 배트맨과 로빈을 제외하고."』

"실종? 배트맨이?" 당황했던 슈퍼맨이 이내 고개를 젓고 중요한 일에 집중했다. "알았어. 바쁠 텐데 미안하지만 고담의 전체적인 상황을 알려줄 수 있을까?"

『"아뇨, 시간이 촉박해요. 연락은 길게 이어지지 못할 거예요. 고담 전체의 무선 통신이 교란되고 있으니까. 당신들 주변의 상황만 간략하게 알려줄게요."』 키보드 두드리는 소리가 작게 났다. 『"현재 당신들의 위치에서 고담 종합병원과 고담시경 본부가 가장 가까운 방어선이에요. 그 외의 지역은 조커 좀비로 가득하죠. 웨인 타워와 그 주변 지대는 아틀라시아 산하의 스톰 템플러와 '룰러'라는 여자가 거의 완벽하게 좀비를 퇴치하고 있어서 걱정할 필요는 없어요. 당분간은 문제 없겠죠. 참, 식물원에 있는 아이비는 적이 아니니까 잡으려고 하지 마세요. 적어도 이 사태가 수습되기까지는 아군으로 봐도 돼요. 또, 조커 좀비에 물리지 않게 조심해요. 물린 사람은 조커 좀비로 변하니까. 입고 있는 옷과 무장도 변하는 것을 볼 때 아마도 마법이 작용하고 있겠죠. 슈퍼맨도 조심해야──"』

잡음이 벌집을 건드린 사람에게 덤비는 말벌떼처럼 교신기를 뒤덮더니 교신이 끊어졌다.

슈퍼맨이 이마를 탁 쳤다.

"난 마법이 싫어."

샤잠이 괜히 뒤통수를 긁었다.

* * *

크립토나이트는 적어도 과학적으로 증명된 약점이지, 마법은 온갖 기괴한 방법과 형태로 덤벼오니 이건 뭐….

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→복수를 다짐했다.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→얼떨결에 인대의 마법을 완성했다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→저스티스 리그의 고담 진입을 도왔다.

 **Gilgamesh  
** →현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.  
→고담 종합병원을 지키고 있다. **[New!]**

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.  
→크라임 앨리에 주둔하고 있다. **[New!]**

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **  
**→울며 겨자 먹는 심경으로 자타나를 도와주기로 결정했다.  
→'미콩!' 하고 한 시간이 일주일이 된 마법에 걸렸다.

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.  
→웨인 타워 주변 시가지를 지키고 있다. **[New!]**

 **Alfred Pennyworth**  
→마신주 바르바토스로 변했다.

 **Arthur Curry**  
→뭔가 알고 숨기고 있다.

 **Michael Jon Carter**  
→역사가 바뀌면서 기억에 혼란이 왔다.


	14. Gotham : 흡혈귀

_그가 기억하는 것은 매우 적었다._

 _화약 냄새를 동반하는 분노._  
 _가슴이 찢어지는 듯한 슬픔을 일으키는 웃음 소리._  
 _그리고 닿지 못할 곳을 향해 손을 뻗는 절박함._

 _시간의 틈새에서 매우 긴 시간을 헤맸다. 구원과 예방의 이름 아래 아주 많은 생명을 빼앗았다. 테러범을 죽인 것은 예사였다. 어떤 때는 임산부를 죽였고, 또 어떤 때는 억울한 피해자를 죽였다. 소도시 규모의 인구를 도살해버린 때도 있었다._

 _딱히 손에 피를 묻히는 일에 후회는 없었다. 세계를 구하기 위한 일이었으니. 그럼에도 얼굴은커녕 목소리도 떠올리지 못하는 사람을 만나기 위하여 노예 계약에 서명한 과거를 후회하는 그가 내면 어디에 있었다. 닳아 빠진 기억이 절박함을 흐리고, 흐려진 절박함은 의심을 불렀다. 기억이 색이 바라서 닳아버릴 만큼 긴 시간이 가져온 피로가 의심을 부채질 한 결과 둔중한 후회를 연신 뿜어냈다._

 _'안 돼. 후회해서는 안 되는데.'_  
 _후회해서는 안 되는 이유도 모르고, 후회를 원망으로 바꾸어 분풀이를 하고픈 욕망도 거부하며, 그는 후회만은 안 된다고 외치는 자신의 작은 부분에 귀를 기울였다._

 _그는 지옥을 보았다: 인간이 만든 지옥, 인간의 어리석음이 극에 달한 어두운 밑바닥을._  
 _그는 지옥을 걸었다: 인간이 아닌 것에 의한 지옥, 나약한 인간을 능욕하고 포식하길 바라는 괴물의 판데모니엄을._  
 _그는 지옥에 살았다: 그 자신이 만든 지옥, 홀로 좌(座)에서 바스러지는 기억을 돌아보며 후회가 원망이 되지 않게 스스로를 괴롭히는 무간지옥._

 _그리고 부름이 있었다. 다만 그의 주인의 부름이 아니었다._

 _'─그러나 너는 그 눈을 혼돈으로 흐리고 받들지어다._  
 _너는 광란의 우리에 사로잡힌 자, 나는 그 사슬을 끌어당기는 자─'_

 _그의 주인은 그를 언제든지 꼭두각시 인형처럼 사용할 수 있었다. 그를 제어하고 구속하기 위하여 미치게 만들 필요가 따로 없었다. 원래라면 그를 부릴 수 없는 자가 그를 부리기 위하여 얕은 수를 쓰고 있었다. 얕고, 아주 쓸모 없는 수였다. 그의 버서커의 적성은 특수한 경우였으니. 숯불처럼 얌전한 불꽃이 거세게 일어나면서 그의 이지를 일부 덧칠했어도 괜찮았다._

 _소환자를 보기 전까지는._

 _분노일까? 아니면 슬픔일까? 경계가 흐릿한 감정에 압도되어 미쳐서 날뛰었다. 정신을 차렸을 때 그는 어느 새 보구인 검은 든 채 마력 소모를 억누르며 새까맣게 어둠이 내린 골목에 주저앉아 있었다. 아주 낯익은 골목이었다. 그 날, 그 운명적이고도 저주스러운 날이 있던 그 날의 크라임 앨리._

 _"브루스?"_

 _그 이름이 그의 영핵을 뒤흔들었다. 그는 그 이름을 알고 있었다. 단지 그것이 무엇을 의미하는지 떠올릴 수 없었다. 알아야 하는데, 기억할 수 없었다. 억울함과 답답함이 분노로 흘러가며 광화를 독촉했다. 그것을 그는 이를 악물고 참았다. 버서커인 그는 마력소모가 원래 극심했다. 미쳐 날뛰었을 때 보구로 그를 소환한 마스터와의 계약을 잘랐던 터라, 역소환까지 얼마 남지 않은 상태였다. 대신 그는 온 힘을 다하여 붉은 눈을 위협적으로 번뜩이며 '그 이름'을 입에 담은 사람을 노려보았다._

* * *

아처의 인내심은 하늘보다 넓고 바다보다 깊지만, 이제는 그것도 슬슬 바닥을 보이고 있었다. 이것은 단지 그의 성질이 더러운 탓이 아니었다. 왕으로서는 아직 성숙하지 않았기에 영웅의 면모가 짙었던 시절의 그는 오만함과 광대한 자존심보다 호방함이 두드러졌다. 아직 왕도(王道)가 흐렸던 시절의 그다. 에아(Ea)를 손에 넣기 전, 엔키를 등에 짊어지고 키샤르와 담키나의 축복을 당당히 드러내고 세계를 모험했던 영웅이다. 그는 윤리를 알고, 도리를 알며, 천리를 알았다. 호방하고 당당하며 하늘을 우러러 부끄럽지 않았다.

어쩌면 그러한 이유에서 그의 인내가 더 빨리 바닥을 드러냈는지도 몰랐다. 연민에서 비롯된 분노가 드글드글 끓고 있었다. 벗어나고 싶었던 오욕을 온 몸으로 재현하는 적 서번트는 싸우지 못하는 늙은이와 어린이, 병자를 괴롭히는 괴물이 된 자신을 멈추지도 못하고 실시간으로 증발하며 피안개를 만드는 피눈물을 흘렸다. 누구보다, 어떤 존재보다 멀리 그리고 넓게 내다보는 눈을 지닌 아처는 적과 그를 싸잡아 조롱하는 적 마스터의 악의를 선명하게 직시할 수 있었다. 모를 수가 없었다. 미쳐서 날뛰고 있음에도 자신의 신념에 기대어 병원을 향한 직접 공격을 억제하던 적 서번트가 갑자기 괴물로 변이하면 말이다!

아처가 이를 갈며 눈을 부릅 떴다. 그의 주변에 보물고 문이 열림과 동시에 그가 탑승한 비마나의 포구에 빛이 모여서 맺혔다. 태양의 기운을 품은 창칼이 보물고의 문에서 그 이빨을 드러내고, 비마나 포구의 빛과 함께 쏘아져 나갔다. 뭉쳐진 피와 같은, 명백히 자연적인 생물이 아닌 박쥐 떼가 터지고 태워지면서 재가 되어 땅에 뿌려졌다.

"이 빌어먹을 피에로가──!"

샤 나크파 이룸이 그들의 틈에 숨은 서번트의 본체를 날카롭게 잡아냈다. 아처의 동공이 수축하면서 뱀의 그것처럼 길게 찢어졌다. 발을 구르며 옥좌에서 뛰쳐나간 그가 등 뒤의 엔키를 뽑아 휘두르자, 적 서번트가 실체화하면서 창으로 검을 막았다. 충혈되어 붉게 변한 눈, 송곳니가 솟은 입과 뾰족해진 귀에 등에서 피에 젖은 깃발처럼 흔들리는 날개까지. 인간의 것이라고 볼 수 없을 만큼 일그러진 형상의 서번트.

그들의 무기가 부딪히면서 발생한 충격파에 주변의 보도 블럭과 주차장의 포장 도로가 으깨지고 뒤집히며 흙먼지를 날렸다. 인간의 눈으로 좇을 수 없는 속도로 순식간에 15합의 충돌이 일어났다. 주차된 차가 튕겨져서 날아가고 표지판이 찌그러지며 뽑혀나갔다. 적 서번트가 괴성을 내뱉으면서 창을 높게 밀어 올려서 아처의 이마에 스치는 것으로 충돌이 잠깐 멈추면서 폭풍이 일어났다. 가로등이 꺾여 넘어가면서 전기 불똥이 튀고, 주차된 차의 도난 경보기가 시끄럽게 울었다.

창으로 인해 찢어진 이마에서 피가 흘러나왔으나 아처는 밀리지 않았다. 대신 창을 밀어 올린 적 서번트의 창대를 엔키로 강하게 긁으면서 어깨로 복부를 들이받았다. 적 서번트가 밀려나고, 아처의 뒤로 비마나가 스스로 움직이면서 흡혈귀로 변이한 조커 좀비를 태우고 부수고 찢었다.

그렇다. 흡혈귀다. 아처의 적은 흡혈귀였다. 사도가 아니라 뱀파이어; 자신의 마스터에 의해 광화한 랜서, 그가 그토록 수치스러워 했던 보구인 『선혈의 전승[레전드 오브 드라큘리아]』를 개방한 가시공 블라드 3세였다. 광화가 부여된 채 소환된 버서크 랜서가 미친 상태임에도 마스터의 명령을 어기고 정면대결을 걸어왔던 블라드 3세. 그 올바름에 대한 조롱으로, 그의 마스터는 영주로 『선혈의 전승』의 진명을 개방하게 강제했다. 아처는 버서크 랜서의 참담한 추태에 분노로 불타올랐다. 병원과 내부의 민간인을 보호할 필요가 없었다면, 그가 전력을 다하여 버서크 랜서에게 안식을 주었을 것이다.

랜서의 주변 지대에서 창의 형상을 한 꼬챙이들이 솟아나왔다. 아처의 위치를 향해 다가오는 꼬챙이의 행렬. 아처가 보구를 쏘아서 요격하나 꼬챙이는 멈추지 않았고, 그는 결국 뛰어 올라서 몸을 피해야 했다. 뛰어오른 그를 비마나가 태우고 자리를 벗어났다. 특별히 높게 치솟은 꼬챙이가 아처를 꿰지 못하고 허공을 찔렀다. 흡혈귀는 날개를 크게 떨치더니 자신의 꼬챙이 위를 유영하듯이 낮게 날아서 병원을 향해 나아갔다.

흡혈귀가 병원에 진입하려는 순간, 빗살처럼 쏟아진 황금빛 화살이 날개를 찢으면서 흡혈귀를 바닥에 꿰었다. 그럼에도 흡혈귀는 멈추지 않았다. 안개처럼 흩어지더니 계속 병원으로 향했다. 비마나와 광선과 활로 변화한 엔키의 화살, 게이트 오브 바빌론의 보구가 흩어지는 안개를 요격하며 규모를 줄였지만, 흡혈귀의 본채는 아직 잡히지 않았다.

이번 만큼은 샤 나크파 이룸이 본체를 찾지 못했다. 그의 수호를 벗어나는 그 어느 파편도 언제든 본체로 변할 수 있었던 탓이다.

한 자루의 화살이 안개 상태인 흡혈귀의 등을 찌르며 실체화 시키지 않았다면 병원은 흡혈귀 천하가 되었을 것이다.

 **=복수자 광시곡=**

고담 종합병원으로 가는 리거 일행은 배트 클랜이 그러하듯 건물의 지붕과 옥상을 넘나들며 이동했다. 조커 좀비가 그나마 적은 곳이 건물의 꼭대기였기 때문이다. 주변에 생존자가 있었다면 그들을 구하느라 이동에 시간이 더 걸렸겠지만 그런 기적은 없었다. 특정 구역을 제외하면 생존자가 없다는 것은 비극적이었으나, 적어도 이 상황에서는 축복이었다. 슈퍼맨이 좀비가 아닌 강력한 적이 나타나서 병원을 지키는 금색 남자를 공격하고 있음을 보았고, 그 급박한 상황을 부스터 골드와 그린 애로우에게 전했다.

히어로들은 모두 알았다. 지키는 사람을 등지고 강력한 악당에 맞서 싸우는 어려움을. 더욱이 그 악당이 지켜야 할 사람을 노리면 싸움은 지극히 불리했다.

그들이 병원이 보이는 장소에 도착했을 때, 오래된 피처럼 불길한 그림자가 든 하얀 창과 금색 남자의 쌍칼이 부딪치고 있었다. 단지 그 충격파만으로 그들 주변이 엉망진창으로 망가졌다. 게다가 둘 다 속도는 얼마나 빠른지, 슈퍼맨이 아닌 부스터 골드와 그린 애로우는 어설프게 편집된 영상처럼 곳곳에서 나타났다가 사라지는 모습만 볼 수 있었다. 그 여파로 주차장은 폭격이라도 맞은 듯이 크레이터 투성이가 되었다.

금색 남자가 불길한 그림자를 어깨로 받아 밀쳐내는 순간 더 망가질 것도 없어 보이는 주차장에서 흉악한 꼬챙이들이 튀어나왔다. 금색 남자는 그의 주변에 떠오른 금색의 빛에서 무언가를 쏘아내어 꼬챙이를 막다가 뛰어올라서 비행선에 몸을 실었다. 비행선 자체가 관성을 무시하는지 그 속도가 빠름에도 완벽한 자세로 평평한 표면에 선 남자는 두 칼의 폼멜을 맞댔다. 쌍칼이 활이 되었다.

불길한 그림자가 날개를 펼쳤다. 비행선이 그림자를 쫓으며 포격하고, 남자의 활에서 금빛 에너지로 이뤄진 화살이 쏘아졌다. 그 공격이 그림자를 땅에 꿰었다. 불살 정책에 엄격한 슈퍼맨이 놀라서 날아가려고 하다가 안개처럼 변하여 병원으로 가는 안개에 마음을 고쳐먹었다. 그림자를 죽이려고 한 남자보다 민간인을 노리는 그림자가 위험하다고 보았다.

"병원에 먼저 가, 부스터 골드. 포스 필드를 전개해." 슈퍼맨이 가볍게 발을 굴렀다. "나는 나머지 안개를 맡겠어."

슈퍼맨은 금색 남자가 있는 반대 방향에서 접근하는 안개를 향해 날아가서 차가운 숨결을 내뿜었다. 가까이에서 보니 피처럼 보이는 안개는 슈퍼맨의 숨결에 얼어붙으면서 땅으로 떨어졌다. 부스터 골드와 스킷츠도 날아가서 병원 옥상에서부터 포스 필드를 전개했다.

'나는 좀비 담당이겠지' 짐작하고 재활용하는 화살을 뽑아 현을 당겼던 그린 애로우는 병원에 매우 가까운 안개를 발견했다. 온 몸이 비명을 지르는 듯한 위기감이 그를 덮쳤다. 저것이 병원에 들어가서는 안된다는 급박함이 그의 조준점을 바꾸었다. 부스터 골드의 포스 필드가 전개되었음에도, 그것이 전혀 도움이 되지 않는다는 이상한 확신이 있었다. 바람을 등지고 있고, 고지대에 있으며, 그와 목표 사이에 장애물이 전혀 없다는 사실이 맞물리면서 그의 인생을 통틀어 최고의 사격이 이뤄졌다. 거기에 그 화살이 좀비의 피가 묻어서 어느 정도 신비를 품고 있었다는 점이 더해져서 뜻밖의 결과를 낳았다.

불길한 그림자가 다시 완전한 형상을 이룬 것이다.

"맞았네?"

화살을 쏜 당사자는 안개가 그의 화살을 맞고 괴물인 실체를 드러낸 것에 상당히 놀라고 있었다. 화려한 황금색 비행선을 타고 다니는 금색 남자가 쏘는 것에 맞아도 타격이 없어 보였으니, 자신의 평범한 화살도 닿지 않을 것이라고 예상했던 것이다. 신경이나 분산시킬 수 있으면 다행이라고 여겼던 재활용하는 화살이 정말 효과를 내다니, 그로서도 의외였다.

신경질적으로 화살을 뽑아서 부러뜨린 흡혈귀가 그린 애로우를 노려보았다. 새빨간 눈이 정확하게 그를 직시했다. 그린 애로우는 머리가 하얗게 비는 것을 느꼈다. 그림자가 그를 향해 꼬챙이를 뻗는 것도 인식하지 못했다. 그러나 그림자의 공격은 결실을 맺지 못했는데, 뜻밖의 피격에 주춤한 흡혈귀를 향해 아처가 보구를 쏘면서 그린 애로우를 낚아 채어갔기 때문이다. 그린 애로우가 있었던 건물이 꼬챙이로 뒤덮이더니 이내 무너졌다. 건물 안에 있던 조커 좀비들이 소름끼치게 웃으면서 매몰되었다.

건물이 무너지는 것을 본 그린 애로우의 안색이 창백해졌다.

"정신 차리거라, 의적(Robin Hood)."

샌달 신은 발이 그의 옆에서부터 그의 시야 안으로 들어왔다. 바로 위에서 들리는 목소리에 그린 애로우가 고개를 들었다. 하복부부터 하반신까지는 금색 갑주와 붉은 강철치마로 보호하면서 붉은 문신이 새겨진 근육질의 상체를 훤히 드러낸 채 견갑만 착용한 파격적인 복장을 한 남자였다. 사자 갈기처럼 거칠게 뻗은 선명한 금발에 레드 다이아몬드 같은 붉은 눈을 지닌 그 모습이 묘하게 눈에 익었다.

"길…가메쉬?"

"호오?" 남자의 엄격한 기세에 다소의 호기심이 섞였다. "짐을 알아보다니 기특하구나. 마침 시기도 좋다. 우투의 총아를 지켜라. 짐의 마스터가 오고 있으니."

그린 애로우가 눈을 끔뻑거렸다. 길가메쉬라면 초야권도 행사하는 폭군이 아니었나? 그런데─

"마스터라고?"

"그렇다." 길가메쉬가 이를 드러내며 웃었다. "짐이 인정한 마스터이니라."

* * *

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→저스티스 리그의 고담 진입을 도왔다.

 **Gilgamesh  
** →현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.  
→고담 종합병원을 지키고 있다.  
→제이슨이 마스터로서 꽤 흡족한 모양이다. **[New!]**

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.  
→크라임 앨리에 주둔하고 있다.

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **  
**→울며 겨자 먹는 심경으로 자타나를 도와주기로 결정했다.  
→'미콩!' 하고 한 시간이 일주일이 된 마법에 걸렸다.

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.  
→웨인 타워 주변 시가지를 지키고 있다.

 **Alfred Pennyworth**  
→마신주 바르바토스로 변했다.

 **Arthur Curry**  
→뭔가 알고 숨기고 있다.

 **Michael Jon Carter**  
→역사가 바뀌면서 기억에 혼란이 왔다.

 **Oliver Queen**  
→길가메쉬가 부르길 '의적(Robin Hood)' **[New!]**


	15. Gotham : 바르바토스

클락은 당혹스러움을 감출 수 없었다. 당혹스러움이 급박한 상황과 어우러져서 만들어진 초조함이 그를 필요 이상으로 긴장하게 했다. 왜냐하면 히트 비전을 제외한 어떠한 수단도 안개를 멈추지 못했기 때문이다.

반면에 안개는 어떠한가? 그의 극저온 숨결에 얼어붙고 날아가도 박쥐로 변하여 깨고 나와서 돌아오고, 안개로 이뤄진 박쥐의 발톱과 이빨이 그의 피부에 유의미한 상처를 내고 있었다. 크립토나이트의 독성을 느끼지는 못했으니, 안개는 분명 마법의 산물이 분명했다.

그렇다고 효과가 분명한 히트 비전으로 처리할 수 있는가 하면, 그조차 아니었다. 히트 비전은 그의 모든 초능력 중에서 가장 많은 에너지를 소모했다. 고담시 전체에 외계에서 유래한 힘을 빨아 내는 저주가 펼쳐진 상황에서 마음대로 쓸 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 할이 반지의 에너지 소모를 수치로서 보고 놀랐다면, 슈퍼맨은 안개를 걷어내려고 노력하면서 실시간으로 그 소모를 느꼈다. 체감하는 에너지 소모는 평상시의 약 다섯 배 정도. 날지 않음으로써 소모를 줄여도 그 모양이었다.

부정형의 안개가 물리적으로 그에게 닿는 박쥐로 변했다가 흩어지기를 반복했다. 슈퍼 컴퓨터도 서러운 기능을 자랑하는 그의 뇌가 그것의 처리속도 만큼이나 빠른 속도로 정보를 받아들이는 신경의 신호에 따라 몸을 움직이지 않았으면, 클락은 이미 박쥐 떼의 한 끼 식사거리로 전락했을지도 모를 일이었다.

이런 일이 벌어질 때마다 그는 마법이 싫은 이유를 다시 상기하게 되었다. 단지 마법이 그의 약점 중 하나이기 때문이 아니라, 기괴하고 변칙적이라서 대응이 어려운 탓이라고.

하필이면 그때, 그린 애로우가 있던 건물에 흉흉한 창이 무더기로 솟구치더니 와르르 소리를 내며 건물이 폭삭 무너졌다. 뜨악한 클락이 돌아보니 다행스럽게도 검은 괴물에 맞서 싸우던 금색의 영웅이 그린 애로우를 구했다.

하지만 싸움 도중에 한눈을 파는 것은 어리석었다. 바로 그 이유였으니까. 어깨에 내려 앉은 한 마리 박쥐를 클락이 뒤늦게 발견한 것은. 작고 가벼운 박쥐 한 마리. 작고 새빨간 눈을 잔인하게 반짝거리는 박쥐가 그것의 덩치에 어색할 만큼 크면서 날카로운 송곳니를 목덜미에 찔러 넣으려고 하고 있었다. 히트 비전을 켜는 그 찰나조차 상대적으로 너무 많은 시간이 필요했다.

웬 칼 한 자루가 박쥐를 꿰면서 클락의 머리 옆을 날아가지 않았더라면, 박쥐가 크립톤 성인(星人)의 피를 맛보았을 것이다. 클락의 머리 위에서 날아와서 꽂힌 칼은 놀라움으로 얼어붙은 그의 발치에 박혀 들어갔고, 피안개는 그 칼을 피하듯이 멀찍이 물러났다.

"블라드 체페슈인가? 그래, 놈이라면 당연히 농담이랍시고 그를 소환했겠지. 또라이 녀석."

소년과 청년과 노인의 목소리가 섞인 것처럼 변조된 목소리가 들리는 것과 거의 동시에, 클락의 앞에 검은 망토 두른 그림자가 내려왔다. 그는 순간적으로 배트맨을 떠올렸다. 백금색의 머리카락과 둔탁한 광택을 발하는 기다란 칼날이 아니라면 착각했을지도 몰랐다.

이상하기도 하지. 하지만 그 남자에게는 배트맨을 떠올리게 하는 무언가가 있었다. 단순하게 검고 조용하며 목소리가 변조되었다기 때문이 아니었다. 비록 갑옷의 형태가 중세의 판금 갑옷을 연상하게 하는 면이 있었지만, 착지했을 때에 소리가 거의 나지 않는 점이나 적절한 때에 적절한 모양새로 흔들리는 망토, 상대에게 위압감을 주는 작은 몸짓 등이 '박쥐'라고 소리치고 있었다.

배트맨을 연상시키는 남자가 클락의 앞을 가로막아 보호하듯이 섰다. 조용한 못마땅함을 뿜어내는 그 행동까지도 배트맨을 떠올리게 했다. 그래서 그가 돌아봤을 때 최소한 도미노 마스크를 기대했던 클락은 남자의 얼굴이 전혀 가려지지 않았기에 속으로 화들짝 놀랐다.

"물러나십시오. 상대는 흡혈귀에 마법의 결정체입니다."

남자의 얼굴에서 가장 먼저 시선을 사로잡은 것은 눈이었다. 녹아내린 황금으로 가득 채워진 듯한 인상적인 눈동자였다. 밝은 색임에도 어쩐지 검고 진득한 무언가가 도사리는 듯 섬뜩하고, 깊숙한 곳에서 타오르는 불길이 있어서 눈동자의 황금을 끓어오르는 액체로 유지하는 것 같았다.

다음으로 유령처럼 창백한 피부색이었다. 피부 아래의 핏줄이 엿보일 듯이 창백한데, 그 창백함 자체가 짙고 선명했다. 백금발과 창백하게 하얀 피부는 새까만 색을 더 생생하게 두드러지게 했다. 아마도 그 탓일 것이다. 날개를 펼친 검은 드래곤 형상을 한 서클릿이 탐욕스러운 악룡처럼 백금발의 머리를 보물인 마냥 감싼다고 보인 것은.

시각 정보를 처리한 뇌가 뒤늦게 남자의 목소리를 분석했다. 배트맨은 목소리 변조기를 사용했다. 하지만 그것도 결국 체외 기계의 힘을 빌리는 것이라 그런지 집중해서 들으면 원래의 목소리를 분리해낼 수 있었다. 하지만 이 남자의 목소리는 달랐다. 원래 그 목소리인 것처럼 전혀 분리할 수 없었다.

남자가 손가락 사이에 낀 세 자루의 칼을 안개를 향해 투척했고, 그것에 맞은 안개는 갑작스럽게 불길에 휩싸였다. 아는 사람이 봤다면 화장식전(火葬式典)이라고 칭했을 것이다.

하지만 클락은 마술에 문외한이었다. 그래서 대신 그 불꽃이 그의 히트 비전보다 더 효율적으로 안개를 없애버렸다는 사실과 남자가 망토 아래 찬 한 자루 검에 주목했다. 클락이 엑스레이 시야로 보니, 이상하게 아무것도 보이지 않았다.

그리고 그 4초간, 제이슨은 슈퍼맨이 자신을 탐색하는 것을 다 알고 있었다.

"그렇게 봐도 소용없습니다. 이 '나'는 투영체(astral projection)에 불과하니까요."

십 년 넘게 히어로 활동을 하면서 익숙해지긴 했음에도 민망함을 느낀 클락이 괜히 헛기침을 작게 터뜨렸다.

"미안합니다. 칼-엘이라고 해요. 이 사태에 관해 아는 것이 있으면 알려주시겠습니까?"

"어벤저라고 부르시면 됩니다. 당신의 일행이 모두 모였을 때 설명하죠. 바르바토스가 술식을 전개하면 여유가 생길 것입니다. 그 전에…."

어벤저가 두 손에 각각 세 자루씩 빨간 검병을 들었다. 그것이 검병임을 몰랐던 클락은 그것에서 솟아나온 긴 검신을 보고 그것이 마법적인 도구라는 사실을 알 수 있었다.

"─무고한 괴물부터 퇴치하도록 하죠. 아처!"

"받아라, 마스터!"

대답이 들려온 곳을 무심코 돌아본 클락이 기겁했다. 그린 애로우를 태운 금색 남자─어벤저가 부르기를 아처라고 한 남자의 비행선이 무자비한 폭격을 쏟으면서 흡혈귀를 몰아 그들에게 오고 있었기 때문이다. 그린 애로우도 거기에 가세해서 화살을 쏘는데, 그가 쏘는 화살을 맞을 때마다 실체화 하며 타오르는 모습이 끔찍하기가 짝이 없었다.

클락이 나서는 것보다 어벤저가 검을 던지는 것이 빨랐다. 마치 포탄이 날아가는 것처럼 공기의 장막을 찢으면서 나아간 검이 연신 흡혈귀를 두들겼다. 몸에 검이 꽂힘과 동시에 흡혈귀는 이제까지 그것이 포격을 피하느라 달리던 운동에너지까지 몽땅 몸에 꽂힌 검에 강탈당한 것처럼 뒤로 날려졌다.

한 자루가 복부에 꽂혔을 때 밀리면서 아처의 폭격에 노출되어 피부가 녹아내리고, 두 자루가 오른 가슴에 꽂혔을 때 철근 간판을 부수면서 날아가고, 세 자루가 왼 가슴에 꽂히자 무너진 건물의 잔해에 처박히면서 흙먼지를 일으켰다. 나머지 세 자루는 목과 양 손바닥에 박히면서 흡혈귀를 곤충 박제하듯 고정했다.

칼을 던짐과 동시에 달려나간 어벤저. 그를 얼떨결에 뒤따라 가는 클락은 어벤저가 어떤 종류의 주문을 외우는 것을 들었다.

"내가 죽이도다. 내가 살리도다. 내가 상처입히고 내가 치유하도다.

나의 손을 벗어날 수 있는 자, 한 사람도 없노라. 나의 눈이 닿지 않는 자, 한 사람도 없노라."

흡혈귀의 입에서 비명이 터져 나왔다. 흡혈귀를 고정한 검이 하얗게 백열하고 있었다.

"부서질지어다.  
패한 자, 늙은 자를 내가 부르노라.  
나에게 맡기라. 나에게 배우라. 나에게 따르라.  
휴식을, 노래를 잊지 말며, 기도를 잊지 말고 나를 잊지 말라.  
나는 가벼워 모든 무게를 잊게 하느니라."

어벤저의 눈도 이 세상의 것이 아닌 힘으로 빛났다. 주문에도 그 힘이 깃들어 있어서 어벤저가 달리 목소리를 높이는 것이 아님에도 모든 사람이 들을 수 있었다. 병원 옥상에서 좀비를 격추하는 부스터 골드는 물론이고 아처의 비행선에 탄 그린 애로우, 병원에서 떠는 환자와 그들을 방문하고 있던 그 친지, 가족, 의사와 간호사.

그리고 1인실에 죽은 듯이 자고 있던 알프레드가 눈을 떴다.

"가장하지 말지어다.  
용서에는 보복을, 신뢰에는 배신을, 희망에는 절망을, 빛 있는 것에 어둠을, 생명 있는 것에는 어두운 죽음을."

흡혈귀로 변한 좀비들이 그들의 원조가 처한 위기를 깨닫고 어벤저에게 달려들었으나, 손등을 떨치는 작은 손짓 하나로 부서지면서 튕겨나갔다. 그를 돕기 위해서 뒤에서 달려든 좀비를 밀쳐낸 클락은 흩어지는 좀비의 파편을 피하면서 어벤저에 관해 한 가지를 기억했다.

마법사이면서 (아마도) 강화형 메타휴먼.

"휴식은 나의 손에, 네 죄에 기름을 부어 인을 남기리.  
영원한 생명은 죽음 속에서 비로소 주어지느니라.  
─────용서는 여기에, 수육한 내가 맹세하노라."

흡혈귀는 오른손을 거의 찢다시피 하여 해방하고는 왼손의 흑건도 뽑으려고 했다.

어벤저가 그것의 머리채를 잡아챈 것은 그때였다.  
붉은 불꽃이 튀기 시작한 것도 그때였다.

"Kyrie eleison(이 영혼을 불쌍히 여기소서)."

하얀 빛의 파동이 붉은 불꽃을 집어삼키고 퍼졌다. 파동에 휩쓸린 좀비들이 일제히 파란 불꽃으로 타올랐다. 건물에 가득 차 있던 좀비들도 예외는 아니라서, 병원 일대가 파란 불꽃의 파도에 휩쓸린 듯했다.

정화 대상이 아닌 자에게는 열기 없는 없는 빛에 불과한 불꽃. 클락은 그를 해치지 않는 마법의 불꽃을 신기하게 바라보았다.

문득 병원 쪽에서 일어난 소란이 그의 주의를 끌었다.

"아니, 잠깐…. 위험하다니까요, 영감님! 아아! 진짜, 힘은 왜 이렇게 좋으셔?!"

원시야로 소란의 주인공을 본 클락이 눈을 끔뻑거렸다.

"…알프레드?"

'그가 왜 여기에 있지?'

부스터 골드가 알프레드에게 질질 끌려오고 있었다. 아니, 알프레드는 그저 걷고 있을 뿐이고 부스터 골드는 그를 뒤에서 잡고 있지만 힘이 딸려서 끌려지고 있었다. 말이 안 되는 광경이었다. 20톤까지 들 수 있는 부스터 골드가 알프레드의 힘을 감당하지 못해서 끌려오다니?

그때 클락의 시야가 이상한 것을 포착했다. 알프레드 주위를 이상한 중력장이 둘러싸고 있었던 것이다. 그것은 부스터 골드에게 영향을 주고 있었는데, 그는 중력장에 의해 강제적으로 떠있다시피 한 상황이었기 때문에 힘을 얼마나 강하게 주든 끌려오고 있던 것이었다. 알프레드는 부스터 골드가 아예 그의 앞을 가로막자 그제야 멈추었다.

그러나 부스터 골드는 곧 옆으로 밀려났다. 어느 새 나타난 어벤저가 그의 자리를 대신 차지한 것이다. 뒤늦게 검은 잔영을 포착한 클락이 어벤저의 카테고리에 한 가지 데이터를 추가했다. 초인적인 빠르기라고.

아처가 그린 애로우를 그들의 근처에 내려주었기 때문에 클락도 그들에게 합류했다. 알프레드를 알아본 것은 그린 애로우도 마찬가지라서─그린 애로우가 누구인지 생각해 보면 당연했다─ 표정이 오묘했다.

"바르바토스로부터 사과: 수고를 끼쳤다, 엘리고스."

알프레드로부터 나온 그 말에 그제서야 클락은 알프레드가 조금 이상하다는 것을 알아차리게 되었다. 심장 소리가 다르고, 호흡의 박자가 다른 데다가, 마름모꼴 동공에 선명한 붉은색의 홍채가 달랐다.

바르바토스에게 대답하는 어벤저의 눈도 비슷하게 변했다. 동공이 십자형인 것 외에는 무기질적인 냉담함과 비인간적인 광택이 동일했다.

"엘리고스로부터 반론: 애초에 촉박한 시간이었다. 반역자 라움이 외우주로의 틈을 연 것은 약 370년 전이다. 나타니엘 웨인(Nathaniel Wayne)이 아니었다면 유예조차 없었을 것이다."

"바르바토스로부터 자책: 내가 각성한 것은 30년 전이다. 13년 전 반역자의 환생과 각성을 알아차리지 못한 것은 나의 탓이다."

"엘리고스로부터 일축: 너의 소속은 관측소가 아니라 나와 같은 관제소이다. 왕과 총괄국의 대리로서 수습에 심혈을 기울이는 것이 더 중요할 것이다."

"바르바토스로부터 순응: 최선을 다하겠다."

부스터 골드가 헛기침 했다. 바르바토스와 어벤저 사이를 왕복하던 모두의 시선들이 그에게로 모였다.

"실례. 이 몸은 부스터 골드라고 한다, 신참 영웅. 미안하지만 설명 좀 해주실까? 좀비라든가, 흡혈귀라든가, 고담에서 벌어진 여러 가지를 말이지."

눈이 다시 황금색으로 돌아온 어벤저가 고개를 가로 저었다.

"설명은 당신들의 다른 일행과 합류한 뒤에 할 것입니다. 참고로 말해두자면 그린 애로우와 슈퍼맨, 바르바토스는 당신이 아는 그 사람이 맞습니다."

그의 말이 끝나기 무섭게 알프레드가 빨간 빛무리로 흩어지더니 레이저 캐논과 같은 빛기둥이 되어 하늘로 솟구쳤다. 그로 인해 일어난 충격파와 폭풍에 전혀 대비가 되어 있지 않았던 부스터 골드와 슈퍼맨이 넘어지거나 날아갔다. 아처가 잡아준 그린 애로우만 망연히 눈동자가 여럿 달린 흉측하기 짝이 없는 기둥이 된 알프레드를 올려다 보다가 이를 갈고 어벤저를 노려보았다.

"제대로 설명하는 게 좋을 거야, 꼬마. 내가 악마의 이름도 모르는 바보라고 생각해?"

──"기로(岐路)의 때가 왔노라."

바르바토스의 주문을 배경음 삼아 답하는 어벤저는 무덤덤해 보였다.

"그것을 포함해서 설명한다는 겁니다. 단, 배트맨과 로빈, 샤잠, 그린 랜턴, 외계에서 들어온 신족, 정령의 숙주와 합류하고 난 뒤에 말입니다."

그가 아처에게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"슈퍼맨을 부탁하죠, 아처. 랜서가 격퇴된 것을 놈도 알았을 겁니다."

"좋다. 재미있을 듯하구나."

아처의 등 뒤에서 금색 파문이 일더니 거기에서 온갖 날붙이가 쏘아져 나갔다. 목표는 슈퍼맨이다. 당연하지만, 슈퍼맨은 간단하게 피해냈다.

"갑자기 무슨 짓이지, 어벤저!"

슈퍼맨의 분노에 어벤저는 고개를 숙였다.

"죄송합니다. 하지만 당신이 좀비로 변하는 것은 피하고 싶군요. 이 행성, 지구에서 유래하지 않은 힘을 지닌 모든 지성체는 좀비로 변합니다. 당신의 힘을 지닌 좀비가 있다고 생각해 보십시오. 고담은 손쉽게 멸망하겠죠."

클락은 자신의 힘을 가지고 조커처럼 변이한 좀비를 상상하고는 잠깐 떨었다. 확실히 그러한 사태는 피해야 했다. 하지만 어벤저가 거짓말을 하는 것이라면?

"저를 믿지 않으셔도 괜찮습니다. 하지만 저에게는 당신의 불신보다 생존한 오십만 명 민간인의 목숨이 더 중요한 것은 염두에 두십시오." 그의 표정에서 의심을 읽은 어벤저가 비행정에 오른 아처를 향해 손짓했다. "아처가 당신의 소모를 도울 겁니다. 안심하세요. 제게는 아처 만큼 유능한 동료가 일곱 명 더 있습니다."

언뜻 협박으로도 들리는 말이었지만, 배트맨과 오랜 친구인 클락은 어벤저의 말에 담긴 다른 행간을 읽어낼 수 있었다.

아처의 힘을 직접 느껴보아라. 그러면 당신이 초능력을 잃더라도 이 사태에 대항하는 우리가 유능함을 알고 안심할 수 있을 것이다.

클락은 아처가 쏘는 온갖 날붙이와 비행정의 포격을 피하면서 속으로 허탈하게 웃었다.

'나 모르는 사이에 제자라도 들인 거야, 브루스?'

──"둘만이 남아 유지를 잇노라."

호랑이도 제 말하면 온다고, 배트맨의 것으로 정해진 신호음이 교신기에서 났다. 바로 코앞에서 쏘아진 칼을 히트 비전으로 맞추어 튕겨내고 그를 덮쳐오는 마법의 불꽃을 차가운 날숨으로 밀어낸 클락이 교신기의 수신버튼을 누르며 반가움에 목소리를 높였다.

"배트맨! 무사했나!"

──"둘만이 남아 비극을 보노라."

『"상황은?"』

클락은 음속으로 눈동자를 굴렸다. 누가 일주일이나 실종이라서 구하러 왔건만, 이런 태도라니. 실로 배트맨다운 태도라서 화도 나지 않았다.

"뭔지는 몰라도 심각해. 마법이 얽힌 모양인데─" 빛으로 이루어진 화살이 그의 머리 옆으로 스쳐서 날아갔다. "이크! 어쨌든, 일주일이나 어디로 사라졌던 거야?"

『"일주일이라고?"』

되묻는 목소리에 숨기지 못한 경악이 있었다.

물론 배트맨은 자신이 놀랐다는 사실을 금방 숨겼다.

──"인리에 걸고, 나의 마지막 과업을 멈추는 것은 인정되지 않으니…!"

『"시계탑에 조커가 나타났다. 나는 일단 거기를 수습하도록 하지."』

클락은 배트맨이 본 것이 과연 진짜 조커일지 잠깐 고찰했다. 현재 고담은 조커랑 판박이처럼 똑같이 생긴 좀비떼가 배회하고 있으니 말이다.

『"리거 누가 얼마나 들어왔지?"』

'오, 이런.' 클락이 속으로 한탄했다. '우리가 와서 짜증 난 모양이네.'

『"시청에 나타난 흉물의 정체는 알겠나?"』

끼익! 타이어가 미끄러지는 소리를 내면서 클락의 사고가 한 순간 멈추고, 갑자기 칼을 거꾸로 쥔 아처의 공격에 미처 처리되지 않았던 패닉이 다시 떠올랐다.

'오, 젠장.'

"알프레드!"

『"…뭐?"』

시치미를 뗄까 고민한 클락은 이내 생각을 고쳐먹었다.

──"관제소, 발화. 모든 것을 아는 고로 모든 것을 한탄하는 것이다."

주문을 외는 바르바토스의 목소리가 아무리 들어도 알프레드의 것이었기 때문이다. 빨리 이실직고를 하는 편이 나중에 대면했을 때 더 나을 것이었다.

헛된 희망임을 알면서도 클락은 외쳤다.

"저 기둥이 알프레드라고!"

──"추적구속식, 바르바토스!"

보라색 불꽃이 고담을 삼켰다.

* * *

확실히, 팬픽션넷은 한글 팬픽의 볼모지죠. :p  
양이 적은 것은 어쩔 수 없군요. 시간이 잘 안 나네요. 그렇다고 와장창 올리자니 제 신경줄이 질기지가 않고 말이죠.

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→저스티스 리그의 고담 진입을 도왔다.  
→세례영창으로 랜서(블라드 3세) 격퇴. **[New!]**

 **Gilgamesh  
** →현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.  
→고담 종합병원을 지키고 있다.  
→제이슨이 마스터로서 꽤 흡족한 모양이다.  
→클락을 가지고 놀 생각에 기분이 좋다. **[New!]**

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.  
→크라임 앨리에 주둔하고 있다.

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **  
**→울며 겨자 먹는 심경으로 자타나를 도와주기로 결정했다.  
→'미콩!' 하고 한 시간이 일주일이 된 마법에 걸렸다.

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.  
→웨인 타워 주변 시가지를 지키고 있다.

 **Alfred Pennyworth**  
→마신주 바르바토스로 변했다.  
→바르바토스로 각성한 것은 30년이나 된 일이다. **[New!]**

 **Arthur Curry**  
→뭔가 알고 숨기고 있다.

 **Michael Jon Carter**  
→역사가 바뀌면서 기억에 혼란이 왔다.

 **Oliver Queen**  
→길가메쉬가 부르길 '의적(Robin Hood)'

 **Clark Kent**  
→사고 속도가 빠른 탓에 입보다 생각이 수다스럽다. **[New!]**


	16. Gotham : 흡혈귀(2)

추적구속식 바르바토스. 원래는 관측소에서 전달 받은 정보를 바탕으로 특정한 타겟을 특정 한 상태로 고정하는 술식이다. 엄밀하게 말하자면 '고정식'에 가까우나, 술식의 본질이 자연적·인위적·마법적 변성 및 현상의 이데아 좌표(Idea coordinate)를 '추적'하여 그 좌표에 '구속'하는 것에 있어 구속식으로 분류되었다. 이 구속식은 일반적인 의미에서의 물리적인 구속력이 전혀 없으면서 이데아 좌표의 관측이 가능해야 한다는 극악한 조건을 충족해야 한다는 단점이 있으나, 적어도 이 상황에서는 매우 유효했다.

상황. 시간신전의 축(옥좌)에 앉은 제이슨은 스스로 내린 사태의 과소평가에 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다. 이 사태는 상황이 아니라 재앙이라고 불려야 마땅했기 때문이다. 바람을 타고, 사람을 타고, 물을 타고, 새를 타고, 마력을 타는 전염병에 의한 좀비 아포칼립스. 치료할 치료제는 없고, 예방할 백신도 없는 전염병이 재앙이 아니면 무엇일까. 추적구속식 바르바토스가 행사된 지금에야 간신히 반격이 가능하게 되었지만, 이미 죽은 사람이 너무 많았다.

분통을 삼키는 그의 시야에는 세 가지 풍경이 비치고 있었다. 하나는 둘로 나뉜 저스티스 리그 무리 중 하나에 합류하여 슈퍼맨의 힘을 빼는 그의 시야가 보는 광경. 둘은 적 라이더를 막아내고 있는 어새신을 보조하고 크라임 엘리의 생존자들을 보호하고 있는 그의 시야에 비치는 광경. 셋은 시간신전에서 성배를 쥔 적 마스터의 영향력을 관측하며 외부로 새어나가는 막아내고 있는 그 자신이 보는 광경.

재앙의 원흉은 성배를 쥔 적 마스터일지라도, 재앙의 실질적인 근원은 어새신이 붙잡아 놓고 있는 라이더였다. 어떻게 '저런 것'이 서번트로 성립하는 것이 가능한 것인지, 그는 도저히 납득할 수 없었다. 이해는 했다. 억지력은 저것을 서번트로 성립시킴으로써 성배의 리소스를 막대하게 소모시켜서 적 마스터의 '변이'를 억눌렀으니까. 하지만 그렇다고 과연 현재 상황이 차악인가에 관해서는 아무래도 고개가 저어지는 것이다. '저것' 또한 방치 되었을 경우 변이하는 적 마스터 못지 않게 인리를 위협할 터.

《"마스터, 에너미 서번트다! 영기 패턴; 랜서!"》

성배로 인하여 변이하는 적 마스터의 추이를 보고 있던 제이슨이 놀라서 라플라스를 돌아보았다.

"퇴치된 게 아니었나?"

생전 마카로프의 모습을 그대로 본 딴 형상을 한 전뇌마 라플라스가 혀를 찼다.

《"영주겠지. 그것으로 마지막 순간에 빠져나간 것이 분명하다."》

제이슨은 블라드 3세 주변에서 붉은 마력광이 빛나던 것을 기억해냈다.

"놈의 출몰지는?"

《"로빈슨 공원."》

테트라 아낙스가 비추는 로빈슨 공원을 본 제이슨이 침묵했다.

라플라스가 조심스럽게 물었다.

《"…...어쩔 텐가, 마스터?"》

제이슨은 이를 악물고 답했다.

"두고 본다. 만약의 경우는 이미…..."

 **=복수자 광시곡=**

아마도 어떤 마법의 행사를 위한 주문일 듯한 소리가 고막을 울린 뒤 밝은 빛이 터지자, 배트맨은 로빈을 품에 넣은 채 망토로 그와 자신을 가렸다.

소리 없이 바람이 불었다. 아니, 바람인가? 그가 로빈과 자신을 보호하기 위해 망토를 끌어올렸을 때 생긴 관성에 의한 흔들림 외에는 망토에는 흔들림이 없었다. 설령 바람이었더라도 그의 카울과 갑옷을 투과하면서 냉기와 감촉을 전달하는 바람이 과연 자연적인 바람일까?

그가 망토를 내렸을 때, 창백한 보라색 불꽃으로 그려진 육망성의 3차원 프랙탈이 붉게 타오르는 하늘을 뒤덮고 있었다.

"무, 무슨 일이 일어난 거죠, 브루스?"

도미노 마스크 너머로도 알 수 있을 만큼 눈을 크게 뜬 로빈이 그를 올려다 보며 떨리는 목소리로 물었다. 평소라면 순찰 중에 본명을 입에 담지 말라고 주의를 주었을 브루스는 로빈이 살았다고 안도하며 울었던 것을 떠올리고 경고를 삼켰다. 로빈이 위험에 처할 때마다 그가 불렀던 이름은 제이슨이었다. 잘못 부른 이름에 미안해 하는 브루스에게 어색하게 웃으면서 매번 괜찮다고 하던 팀이, 제대로 된 위로를 받은 적이 있었던가?

무슨 자격으로 위로하느냐는 냉소적인 죄악감을 억누르며, 브루스는 건틀렛이 상처를 입히지 않게 주의하면서 팀의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"아직 명확하지 않구나. 하지만 괜찮을 거다, 팀. 괜찮을 거야."

제이슨으로 착각 받은 로빈이 아니라 팀으로서 받는 위로에 팀이 화들짝 놀랐다. 그러나 이내 고개를 숙여서 발갛게 달아오른 얼굴과 쑥스러운 미소를 숨겼다. 그 사이에 주변을 다시금 돌아본 브루스는 칼(Kal)이 알프레드라고 주장했던 기괴한 기둥이 사라진 것을 발견했다.

바람이 아닌 바람이 또 불어오고, 거기에 작은 소음이 섞여 들어갔다.

"…흐, 흐흐…."

바람 아닌 바람.

희미한 웃음소리를 들은 즉시 배트맨은 실수를 깨달았다. 냉기는 바람이 아니었고, 바람과도 같았던 감촉도 바람의 것이 아니었다. 그것은 온갖 경험과 훈련으로 극한까지 벼려진 육감이 온 힘을 다하여 도망가라고 내지르는 비명이었다. 지극히 확고한 위험이 다가오는 방향에서부터 끔찍하게도 선명하게 돋아난 소름이었다.

브루스의 희귀한 다정함을 만끽하던 팀이 긴장하면서 나무토막처럼 뻣뻣하게 굳고, 배트맨은 온 의지력을 다하여 간신히 고개를 돌려 다가오는 '위험'을 시야에 넣었다.

비틀거리면서 다리를 끄는 남자였다.

"버서커여, 그 가혹하고 추하나 순수하기로는 의심이 없는 마스터를 떠나 찾아간 것이 솜털도 가시지 않은 애송이인가?"

피. 그 남자를 보고 가장 먼저 연상하는 것은 피였다. 거칠고 긴 머리카락은 하얗기만 한데, 그 아래 빛나는 새빨간 눈이 머리카락이 붉은 빛을 드리웠다. 뾰족한 요철과 쐐기 형상을 한 검은 갑옷이 그것 스스로 의지를 가진 것처럼 꿈틀거리고, 단단한 그리브가 땅을 밟고 떼어질 때마다 끈적한 피가 달라 붙은 듯이 쩍쩍 소리가 났다.

실제로 남자는 피를 흘리고 있었다. 배에, 가슴에, 양손과 발목에 난 구멍으로. 어떻게 살아있는지부터 의문일 만큼 많은 피를 흘렸다.

남자가 축축한 느낌이 드는 웃음을 터뜨리고는 피를 뱉어냈다.

"참으로, 참으로 아이러니한 것이야. 제정신이 아니었기에 그 순수한 광기를 꿰뚫어 보았는가. 일이 이렇게 될 줄 알았다면 그대가 날뛰었을 때 진작 그를 죽이고 돌아갔을 것을…. 이제는 늦었지. 이렇게, 목줄에 단단히 묶인 개새끼 꼴로는…."

"누구냐?"

브루스는 목숨이 위험한 중상자임에도 남자에 대한 경계를 줄일 수 없었다. 상처 입은 짐승이 위험하다느니 따위의 이야기가 아니다. 상처 입은 짐승은 그만큼 갈급하기 때문에 위험한 것이라서 냉정하게 대처하면 손쉽게 처리할 수 있으니까.

저것은 '상처입었음에도' 그와 로빈이 감당할 수 없는 상대였다.

브루스가 간신히 건넨 질문에 남자가 코를 움찔거리더니 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 브루스에게 시선을 집중했다. 브루스는 떨려오는 몸을 억눌렀다. 인간이 아닌 것이 내려다보고 꿰뚫어 보이는 그 느낌. 캐스터의 시선과 비슷한 느낌이었다. 그것을 직관적으로 알게 된 순간, 브루스는 위압감을 떨치고 남자가 무엇인지 짐작해냈다.

'실수했군.'

그가 속으로 혀를 찼다. 인간처럼 생겼다고 해서 꼭 인간이란 보장은 없었다. 캐스터가 불렀던 호칭은 암호명이 아니라 그녀와 저 남자와 같은 무언가의 분류명이 분명했다. 또 한편으로, 브루스는 인간이 아닌 남자가 그를 '버서커'라고 불렀음을 놓치지 않았다. 다른 누구로 착각했는가 하는 가정은 남자가 웃음을 터뜨리며 한 말에 사라졌다.

"하, 하하하하, 하하하하하하! 그런가, 그런 것인가! 같은 피였기에, 같은 피가 이 지옥의 구렁텅이에 있었기에 그것이 미쳤는가! 참으로, 신의 안배는 우리와 같은 하찮은 필멸자가 감히 헤아릴 수 없구나! 미래인가, 과거인가, 시간이 의미를 잃은 존재가 되었음에도 운명(fate)의 고리는 가혹하게도 쉬지 않고 미래로 향하고 있음이야!"

배트맨은 헛소리 하지 말고 고담에 무슨 의도를 가지고 있느냐고 물으려고 했던 질문을 삼켜야 했다. 남자의 발치에서 피가 튀어 올랐고, 그 사이로 창이 솟아나왔으니까. 그것은 마치 그의 피가 창을 만들어낸 듯한 모양새였다. 어디가 창대이고 창날인지 구분은 분명하지만 전부 하나의 금속으로 하나의 몸체를 이루고 있어서 차라리 꼬챙이에 가까워 보이는 창.

브루스는 반사적으로 로빈을 자신의 뒤로 놓으면서 전투태세를 갖췄다.

"내가 누구인지 물었느냐? 이 땅을 지옥으로 떨어뜨린 괴물의 손에 붙잡혀 휘둘리는 창이며 침략자로 전락한 수호자로다!" 남자가 창을 그들에게 겨누었다. "나의 진명은 블라드 드러쿨레아(Vlad Drăculea)! 버서커의 피여, 무기를 들라! 네 눈 앞에 있는 것은 네 땅을 침범하고 그 백정을 유린한 적의 첨병이다!"

남자가 사라졌다. 그러나 브루스는 남자가 사라진 것이 아님을 잘 알고 있었다. 팀을 허리께에서 잡아 그 자리에서 벗어나니 아니나 다를까, 그들이 있던 자리로 남자의 창이 도끼처럼 내리 꽂혔다. 창이 내려친 힘이 얼마나 강한지, 그 여파로 날려진 배트맨과 로빈이 데구르르 굴러갔다. 저마다 공중제비를 넘으며 자세를 잡은 두 사람은 공원의 보도블럭이 깨지고 크레이터가 생긴 것을 보았다. 새로 생긴 크레이터에 남자가 토하는 피가 채워지면서 웅덩이가 생겼다.

"퉷! 뭐 하느냐, 적이 틈을 보이고 있거늘!"

"피해라, 로빈!" 배트맨이 외쳤다.

로빈이 배트맨의 명령에 따라 몸을 비틀어서 회피 모션을 취한 순간, 자신을 블라드 3세라고 밝힌 남자는 배트맨을 노리고 창을 내질렀다. 창에 담긴 힘은 여전히 강했다. 만약 회피할 준비가 되어 있지 않았다면 그 여파만으로 로빈은 중상을 입었을 것이다. 그렇다고 로빈이 완전히 부상을 피했느냐 하면 또 그것은 아니었다. 오른쪽 옆구리에 깊은 자상을 입었으니까. 그래도 그것이 중상이 아닌 까닭은 적어도 간에 닿을 만큼 깊지 않았기 때문이었다.

배트맨이 회피하면서 흩뿌렸던 배터랑은 창의 경로에 끼는 바람에 깨져서 고철 덩어리가 되거나, 폭발하면서 창의 경로를 틀었다. 경로가 틀어진 창은 공원의 아름드리 나무를 수수깡처럼 부러뜨려버렸다.

창으로 나무를 부러뜨리는 블라드 3세(진짜 블라드 3세인지 어떤지는 차치하고)의 힘은 브루스의 머리 한 켠을 차지했다. 단지 당장 그것은 그의 관심사가 아니었다. 옆구리에서 피를 흘리며 쓰러진 로빈이 중요했다.

그러나 배트맨은 그의 곁으로 다가갈 수조차 없었다. 가시공이 그를 몰아가면서 로빈으로부터 멀리 떨어뜨렸으니까. 그렇지 않아도 창이라는 무기는 커버하는 공간이 넓은데, 사용자의 힘이 초인적으로 강하여 그 여파가 더해지니 간발의 차로 피하는 것이 불가능했다. 더구나 공격의 간극이 길거나 속도가 느리지도 않았다. 점과 선이 아니라 면으로 이뤄진 공격이나 다름 없었다.

분수가 두 동강 나서 물을 질질 흘리며 부서지고, 벤치가 뽑혀 내동댕이쳐지고, 가스등 모양의 가로등이 구겨지면서 전기 스파크가 튀었다. 때때로 나무 몇 그루가 깔끔하게 잘려나가기도 했다.

배트맨이 가까스로 피할 수 있는 것은 플래시와 대련하면서 자신보다 훨씬 빠른 적에게 익숙해져 있었고, 블라드 3세의 창술이 그가 통찰할 수 있을 정도로 기본적이었던 덕분이었다. 완전히 피하지는 못해서 상처가 나고 건틀렛이 갈라져서 피가 나고 망토도 너덜너덜해졌지만.

"적에게 집중해라, 어리석은 녀석!"

블라드 3세의 발바닥이 배트맨의 복부를 밀었다. 거기에 든 힘이 워낙 커서 배트맨은 낙법을 취하며 충격을 최소화 했음에도 공기가 허파 밖으로 터져나가고 내장을 토해낼 듯한 구역감을 느꼈다. 미처 삼켜내지 못한 신물이 그의 다물린 입에서 새어나와 턱을 타고 흘러내렸다.

한 방 먹은 것은 배트맨이 분명한데, 더 처절한 모습이 된 것은 블라드 3세였다. 그의 입에서는 피가 줄줄 흘러내리고 있었고 상처에서도 더 많은 피가 흘러내렸다. 그러나 금방이라도 피를 쏟아버릴 듯이 벌겋게 충혈된 눈, 저 번들거리는 눈은 광기와, 광기가 아닌 무언가로 형형하게 빛나고 있었다.

배를 부여잡고 간신히 일어나면서도 배트맨은 이상한 위화감에 젖어 있었다. 호흡을 조절하면서 신경이 전해오는 고통신호를 한 구석에 밀어 놓은 그는 무엇이 이상한 것인지 냉정하게 따져보았다. 한편 그의 손은 유틸리티 벨트에서 다시 배터랑을 꺼내고──

갈라진 건틀렛 틈으로 난 상처에서 난 피가 고여서 미끄러운 손에 명확히 배터랑이 아닌 무언가가 잡혔다. 그의 눈을 베어낼 듯이 휘둘러진 블라드 3세의 창을 또 한 차례 회피한 브루스는 그것을 꺼내어서 무엇인지 확인했다.

카드였다. 단단하여 금속이 분명한 금색 카드. 태양을 형상화한 것으로 보이는 문양이 부조로 새겨진 카드가 그의 피가 묻어서 둔탁하게 빛났다.

"왜지?"

아차한 배트맨이 다시 카드를 집어넣고 배터랑을 꺼내어 경계를 높였다. 그가 블라드 3세에게 시선을 돌리니, 정작 블라드 3세는 공격할 기미가 보이지 않았다. 그는 배트맨을 망연히, 실망감을 비치며 보고 있었다.

"수호자여, 왜 망설이느냐? 네 땅을 유린한 나에게 살의를 비치지 않다니. 자비인가, 오만인가, 아니면 처절함이 부족함인가?"

블라드 3세는 고개를 저었다.

"그렇다면, 좋다──"

그가 배트맨의 시야에서 일순간 사라졌다. 배트맨이 회피할 준비를 하고 사방을 돌아보았다. 불행하게도, 블라드 3세가 노린 것은 그가 아니었다.

블라드 3세는 팀의 곁에 있었다. 한 발로 옆으로 쓰러진 팀을 밀어 굴려서 하늘을 보게 하고는 가슴을 지긋이 누르듯이 밟았다. 상처를 눌러 최대한 지혈하면서 간신히 의식을 유지하고 있었던 팀은 작게 신음하는 것 이외에 다른 대처를 할 수 없었다.

"나를 죽이는 데 필사적일 동기를 주도록 하마."

블라드 3세가 창을 팀을 향해 겨누었다.

브루스의 눈이 크게 뜨였다.

"하지 마...…."

브루스는 알았다. 구하기에는 이미 늦었음을. 블라드 3세의 속도는 결코 인간의 그것이 아니었다. 힘도 어지간한 초인보다 강했다. 그의 창은 아이의 머리를 꿰뚫고 말 것이다.

그럼에도 그는 로빈을 향해 달려가면서 손을 뻗어 배터랑을 날렸다. 블라드 3세는 등에 박히는 배터랑과 창을 든 팔을 물고 잡아당기는 그래플을 무시하고 창을 위로 들었다.

"그를 죽이지 마!"

그 순간.

브루스의 피를 머금고 있던 황금색 카드가 빛무리로 변하여 사라지고, 밝은 빛이 폭발했다.

갑작스러운 빛의 폭발에 누구라고 할 것 없이 반사적으로 눈을 감았다. 블라드 3세는 복부에 강한 충격을 받으며 나동그라졌고, 팀은 자신은 누구의 품에 안기는 것을 느꼈다. 그리고 천천히 눈을 뜬 브루스는 소용돌이치는 불꽃의 한가운데, 자신 앞에 선 황금 갑옷을 입은 새하얀 남자가 팀을 안고 있음을 발견했다. 남자를 휘감은 붉은 털이 마치 불꽃의 일부인 것처럼 불꽃을 따라 부드럽게 흔들렸다.

불꽃은 그을린 자국과 활활 타오르는 나무만을 남긴 채 순식간에 꺼졌다. 남자가 팀을 브루스에게 건넸다. 브루스는 홀린 듯이 팀을 넘겨 받았다.

"서번트 랜서, 그대의 부름에 응했다."

자신을 '랜서'라고 밝힌 남자는 어디에서 나타난 금색의 창을 꺼내 들더니, 그들을 등지면서 섰다.

"인간을 공격하는 서번트가 보여 일단 밀어냈다. 혹시 아군인가, 마스터?"

배트맨은 금색 랜서의 바디 랭귀지와 언행을 통해 그가 그들을 '서번트'로부터 보호하고 있음을 눈치챘다. 그가 부르는 마스터가 자신이라는 것도.

온갖 질문으로 그의 뇌리에 잡음이 일어날 지경이었으나, 팀의 신음성에 모든 의문이 단숨에 뒤로 밀려났다. "아니." 하고 단답한 그는 팀을 내려놓고 응급처치를 준비했다.

"그런가."

그렇게 답한 랜서가 시선을 특정한 곳에 두었다. 그곳에서 블라드 3세가 자신의 창에 기대어 몸을 일으키고 있었다. 브루스는 갈등했다. 그를 지키는 듯한 '랜서'를 믿을 수 있겠는가? 지금까지 그를 적대해 왔던 '서번트'의 예가 있음에도 그를 믿고서 팀의 응급처치에 집중해야 하는가? 그의 강박증적인 정신이 처음 보는 '서번트'를 믿는다는 콘셉트에 발작하듯이 거부감을 보이지만, 팀을 아끼는 마음은 일단은 믿고 팀부터 살리라고 절규했다.

이긴 것은 마음이었다.

* * *

배트맨과 카르나는 꽤 닮았다고 생각합니다. 성향이나 성격이라고 해야 하나, 태도 같은 것들이 말이죠.

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→영령을 소환했다.  
└세이버:아버지에 대한 반역/랜서:불운한 최후/아처:?/어새신:천명/라이더:불가능의 실현/캐스터:사랑하는 이에 대한 헌신/버서커:배신감/룰러:인리를 위한 희생제물  
→저스티스 리그의 고담 진입을 도왔다.  
→세례영창으로 랜서(블라드 3세) 격퇴.

 **Gilgamesh  
** →현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.  
→고담 종합병원을 지키고 있다.  
→제이슨이 마스터로서 꽤 흡족한 모양이다.  
→클락을 가지고 놀 생각에 기분이 좋다.

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.  
→크라임 앨리에 주둔하고 있다.

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **  
**→울며 겨자 먹는 심경으로 자타나를 도와주기로 결정했다.  
→'미콩!' 하고 한 시간이 일주일이 된 마법에 걸렸다.  
→카르나를 소환했다. **[New!]**

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.  
→웨인 타워 주변 시가지를 지키고 있다.

 **Alfred Pennyworth**  
→마신주 바르바토스로 변했다.  
→바르바토스로 각성한 것은 30년이나 된 일이다.

 **Arthur Curry**  
→뭔가 알고 숨기고 있다.

 **Michael Jon Carter**  
→역사가 바뀌면서 기억에 혼란이 왔다.

 **Oliver Queen**  
→길가메쉬가 부르길 '의적(Robin Hood)'

 **Clark Kent**  
→사고 속도가 빠른 탓에 입보다 생각이 수다스럽다.


	17. Gotham : 흡혈귀(3)

브루스가 팀의 찢어진 옆구리 상처를 살피는 동안 두 랜서의 대치가 이뤄졌다. 창에 기대다시피 하여 일어서는 검은 랜서와 자신의 마스터를 등지고 경계하는 금적의 랜서. 검은 랜서의 몸에서 흘러나오는 피가 금적의 랜서의 몸에서 뿜어지는 빛에 하얀 연기를 내뿜으며 재로 변했다.

"오오, 좋구나…. 실로 좋아…! 제대로 때에 맞았어!"

검은 랜서의 붉은 눈이 환희로 번들거리며 빛났다.

흔들흔들, 위태롭게 휘청이는 피투성이 공작의 몸이 똑바로 세워지고 피에 젖어 푹 가라앉아있던 하얀 머리카락이 악마의 갈기처럼 곤두섰다. 붉은 마력의 스파크가 튀며 상처가 아물고, 검은 갑옷이 액체처럼 녹아내리더니 그 형상이 옷으로 바뀌었다. 공작이 창을 떨치자, 끝자락이 너덜너덜한 망토가 악마의 손아귀처럼 크게 펼쳐졌다.

"흐, 흐핫, 흐하하하핫. 천적, 천적이로구나! 나는 옳았다, 옳았어! 너야말로 나의 죽음이 되리!"

인간의 것이 아닌 환희의 비명을 내지르며 검은 랜서가 달려들었다. 황금의 랜서는 그 자리를 고수하는 대신 마주 달려나가서 영격하기로 판단했다. 마스터가 가까운 곳에서 받아치기에는 적대 랜서의 기세가 너무 강했다. 공격을 창으로 받아쳐도, 그 여파를 자신의 몸과 갑옷으로 받아내도, 상대가 기교 없이 내지르는 공격에 담긴 힘은 집중 되지 않아 주변을 휩쓸고 말 것이다. 그의 마스터와 어린 아이의 몸이 위험했다.

그 행동은, 금의 랜서의 짐작대로, 정답이었다.

브루스는 팀의 상처를 소독하고 의료용 테이프로 단단하게 닫아 고정했다. 물약 형태의 진통제를 팀에게 먹이고 간신히 숨을 돌려서 두 랜서의 격돌로 눈을 돌린 그가 본 것은, 금색의 랜서의 모습에서 슈퍼맨을 환시하게 만드는 광경이었다.

랜서를 기점으로 부채꼴 모양으로 퍼지는 '태풍의 눈.' 파괴의 범위가 지나치게 컸던 나머지, 평범한 인간에게는 그 범위에 포함되지 않은 안전지대가 '생겨난 것'처럼 인식이 혼란을 일으켰다. 금의 랜서를 기점으로 부채꼴로, 브루스와 팀 3m 정도 떨어진 곳에 있던 모든 것이 자갈과 흙으로 변해 흩날렸다. 보도블럭이 깨져서 날아가고, 작은 돌조각은 모래로 변하여 흩날렸다.

재앙에 맞서 누구보다 앞에 서는 자. 그것을 영웅이라 함이라.

귀 안이 뻐근하며 머리가 멍해져 오면서 순간적으로 레드아웃(Redout)하는 시야. 검은 랜서가 창을 밑으로 치는 힘으로 발생한 충격파가 일대의 대기를 누르면서 찰나 간 기압이 폭증한 결과였다.

브루스는 호흡을 강하게 들이켰다가 짧고 강하게 여러 번 뱉어내어 견딜 수 있었지만, 티모시는 그대로 졸도해 버렸다. 만약 금의 랜서가 달려나가서 받아치지 않았다면, 그가 피투성이 공작의 창을 올려 치면서 마력방출로 그의 힘이 미치는 범위를 넓히지 않았다면, 두 사람 모두 지금의 충돌로 내장이 터져 고통스럽게 죽어갔을 것이다.

"태양, 오, 찬란한 태양이여, 이 부정을 살라낼 태양의 빛이여!"

콰아앙!

두 랜서의 창이 부딪치는 속력을 소리가 따라잡지 못하고 도플러 효과를 일으키는 일개 소리처럼 이어졌다.

카각, 쩡!

진격하는 검은 랜서와 그를 막는 금의 랜서의 발이 땅을 파고 들고, 그대로 밀리거나 밀면서 고랑을 만드는 가운데, 황금 창의 얼레에 검은 꼬챙이 창이 얽히면서 힘겨루기가 일어났다.

"그대의 빛은 진실을 비추는가? 그대의 열기는 어둠을 태우는가? 그대의 영움됨은 괴물을 퇴치하는가? 그렇다, 그렇다, 그러하다! 그대의 빛은 그 모든 것이다!"

검은 랜서가 금의 랜서의 창에 얽힌 꼬챙이 창을 버리며 새로운 창을 꺼내 들면서 바로 목을 향해 찔러 들어왔다. 금의 랜서가 몸을 비틀며 그의 창을 떨치자, 그것에 얽혀 있던 꼬챙이 창이 검은 랜서의 손에 들린 창과 충돌하면서 빠져나와 위로 튕겨 올라갔다.

튕겨나간 창이 빙글빙글 돌면서 허공으로 치솟을 때 두 랜서는 30여 합을 겨루었다. 이 충돌에서 이득을 본 것은 금의 랜서였다. 선공은 마스터를 보호하기 위해 빼앗겼어도, 그렇다고 전세를 역전시킬 엄두를 내지 못할 만큼 전세가 기운 것도 아니었다.

30여 합 사이, 검은 랜서는 약 10m를 밀리면 팔이 잘리며 배꼽 아래에 구멍이 뚫리며 두개골이 쪼개졌다. 그러나 죽지 않았다. 흡혈귀라서. 마스터를 사로잡은 저주 받을 악귀가 마스터를 이용해 영주로 강제한 『레전드 오브 드라큘리아(선혈의 전승)』 덕분(탓)에.

그럼에도 검은 랜서는 웃었다. 처음의 충돌에서 분명히 확인했던 것이다. 황금의 랜서는 태양의 권화라! 그라면 자신을 죽여줄 수 있었다. 그래, 폭주하는 흡혈귀 몸뚱이가, 다시 그의 회복을 강제한 영주 때문에 복수의 천사가 내린 천벌의 후유증을 벗은 괴물의 몸이라 할지라도 저 랜서라면!

"신에 감사한다! 광기의 사슬을 잠시 헐었던 신의 빛에 감사한다! 신에 감사한다! 이 땅의 수호의 손에 그대라는 창을, 흡혈귀로 전락한 그의 기사에게 안식을 안길 창을 내린 신에 감사한다! 오, 하늘의 영광된 군주여!"

"그렇군."

금의 랜서의 담담한 목소리에 희미한 슬픔이 어렸다.

"묶였는가, 호국의 귀장이여."

"침략자에 불과한 나의 창을 넘지 못하면 뒤는 없으리! 어린 것들의 악몽은 영혼을 파 먹고, 무법자가 횡횡하며, 기사는 자신이 퇴치한 악이 되었나니! 원통하도다, 억센 재갈에 물려 진정 거대한 악은 입에 담을 수도 없구나! 그러니 죽이겠다! 나를 딛고 올라 보아라!"

튕겨나간 창에 어리는 마력과 그 궤도, 그리고 검은 랜서 본인의 몸에서 치솟은 마력의 분류.

'보구!'

검은 랜서의 보구가 무엇이고 어떤 형태로 전개되는지, 금의 랜서에게는 조금의 짐작도 없었다. 그러나 그는 조금의 망설임도 없이 자신의 마스터와 어린 아이를 향해 몸을 날렸다.

"이곳은 나의 토지, 부정을 허하지 않는 극형의 영지."

이제는 숨기지도 않겠다는 듯, 검은 랜서의 마력이 검게 분출되었다. 꼬챙이 공작을 중심으로 검은 마력이 땅을 뒤덮었다. 검은 오염이 마스터를 향해 몸을 날리는 금의 랜서를 뒤쫓듯이 퍼졌다.

"피에 얼룩진 나의 인생이 바쳐진 땅!"

검은 대지가 파도 치고, 마스터와 아이를 품에 안고 금의 랜서가 날아오른 순간.

극형왕(The Impaling Lord)

"카지클 베이(Kazıklı Voyvoda)!"

콰카카카카카카카카카카카카카!

꼬챙이.

배를 꿰고, 가슴을 꿰고, 머리를 꿰고.

아래에서 위로, 조금의 굽힘도 없는 완고한 꼬챙이.

한없이 곧고 굳건한, 피투성이 광신도의 정신체가 구현되어 대지를 유린했다.

금의 랜서는 이를 악물었다.

'마력 방출은 불가능하겠군. 마력에 여유가 없다.'

그의 마력방출은 마력 소모가 극심했다. 더구나 그의 마스터는 잘 쳐줘도 고작 이류에 불과한 마술사. 검은 랜서와의 첫 충돌에서 마력방출 이후 마스터의 마력은 바닥났다. 그런 극심한 마력 소모에도 정신을 차리고 있었으니, 그가 주인으로 섬기는 자의 정신력이 대단했다.

그럼에도 마력 부족은 어쩔 수 없었다. 최대한 강하게 박차고 뛰어올라 멀리 나아가도 꼬챙이가 따라붙는 것이 더 빨랐다. 재도약을 위한 잠깐의 시간도 없을 터. 마력 방출이면 지금의 위기는 넘기겠지만, 오드를 쥐어 짜인 그의 마스터는 목숨이 위험해지겠지.

'그렇다면!'

"아이를 꽉 잡아라, 마스터. 놓쳤을 때 그의 목숨은 끊어지고 말 것이다."

그를 잡은 랜서의 팔에 힘이 들어감을 느낀 브루스는 그의 의도를 알아채고 오른팔로는 팀을 꽉 붙잡으면서, 왼팔로는 그래플 건을 잡았다.

공중에서 몸을 비틀며 원심력을 더한 금의 랜서가 브루스를 그대로 집어 던졌다. 남쪽에 있는 공원 출입구, 웨인 타워가 보이는 곳으로.

브루스는 갑자기 닥쳐오는 현기증을 무시하면서 그리플 건을 지나가는 가로등을 향해 쏘았다. 그래플 건의 케이블 와이어가 ┐자 가로등을 휘감고 후크로 꽉 고정되었다. 고정된 반동과 줄을 되감는 힘으로 다시 한 번 날아오른 그는 가로등 위에 균형을 잡으며 착지했다.

간신히 숨을 돌려 내려다본 광경은 그의 안색을 파리하게 만들기에 충분한 것이었다. 로빈슨 공원이 피투성이의 새까만 꼬챙이로 뒤덮여서 끔찍하게 뒤틀린 고독의 요새처럼 변하였고, 수많은 조커가 요새 지붕의 끄트머리에 걸려서 바둥거리며 웃어대고 있었다.

* * *

번역이란...(철학)

 **Jason Makarov Todd Atlasia  
** →'죽음'을 사고의 방 하나에 두고 있어서 직사의 마안을 쓸 수 있는 모양.  
→마녀 잔 다르크의 환령과 융합했다.  
→제3법의 마법사다.  
→스펙터의 숙주가 되었다.  
→관위시간신전을 작성했다.  
→저스티스 리그의 고담 진입을 도왔다.  
→세례영창으로 랜서(블라드 3세) 격퇴...가 아니라 물러나게 한 모양.

 **Gilgamesh  
** →현계한 이유 중 하나가 반달 새비지인 모양이다.  
→브루스 웨인에게 의뭉스러운 경고를 던졌다.  
→고담 종합병원을 지키고 있다.

 **Hassan-i Sabbah**  
→1대 아즈라엘을 참수했다.  
→성 뒤마 성전사단 수도회를 토벌했다.  
→크라임 앨리에 주둔하고 있다.

 **Bruce Wayne  
** →고작 일주일 만에 부서진 등뼈가 나았다…?  
→겉으로 표하지는 않지만 알프레드를 매우 걱정하고 있다. **  
**→'미콩!' 하고 한 시간이 일주일이 된 마법에 걸렸다.  
→카르나를 소환했다. **[New!]**

 **Jeanne d'Arc  
** →제이슨 블러드(에트리간)을 습격했다.  
→웨인 타워 주변 시가지를 지키고 있다.

 **Alfred Pennyworth**  
→마신주 바르바토스로 변했다.  
→바르바토스로 각성한 것은 30년이나 된 일이다.

 **Arthur Curry**  
→뭔가 알고 숨기고 있다.

 **Michael Jon Carter**  
→역사가 바뀌면서 기억에 혼란이 왔다.

 **Oliver Queen**  
→길가메쉬가 부르길 '의적(Robin Hood)'

 **Clark Kent**  
→사고 속도가 빠른 탓에 입보다 생각이 수다스럽다.


End file.
